Sandstar Crusaders
by Outsider Sidaroth
Summary: This story takes place after the end of the hit Anime that made Kemono Friends popular. A group of Friends from Riukiu Island set off on a journey to save their Home, ending up entangled in a conflict that has been brewing over several decades, that will decide the fate of what's left of Japari Park. Warning: This story contains mature themes seldom found in Kemono Friends.
1. Chapter 0

_**Prologue  
**_ _"… Rain Rain Go Away …"_ _  
_

Boomslang peeked at the devastation happening uncomfortably close to the refuge she was hiding in. She knew she could trust the Boss that guided the Snake Friends to this facility and that they would all be safe, but there was something awe inspiring about the fury of nature being unleashed upon Riukiu Island that she couldn't stop staring. The storm transfixed her like a symphony that would go on for a long time before finishing. She eventually managed to look away and started to walk far from the safety glass; the Snake headed down the Bunker again, still too restless to go to sleep.

-Nights like this are why I hate being nocturnal- The Snake walked easily through the darkness, muttering to herself. Guided by her animal senses down she scaled down the stairs into the restricted area now open for Friends like her. In here, they could wait out the dreadful weather that was quickly becoming extremely dangerous!

Was this a bad omen? Boomslang felt scared about the future.  
Lucky Beasts talking to Friends, and the worst storm she had ever seen. She wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep with these ideas in her head, but there wasn't much else to do here.

Boomslang headed to her assigned bedroom to met with her best friend Black Mamba, who had herself been even more uneasy because her "Boomy" wasn't there to sleep. Now that they were together, Boomslang felt comfort in Black Mamba's embrace. As her Friend was shivering, Boomslang smiled reassuringly. She returned the embrace and they both tried to sleep through the storm that seemed to go on forever.

-Don't worry Black Mamba, I'll find something I can do to make things better, I swear it- Boomslang said. She felt Black Mamba holding onto her hand as the two of them fell asleep amidst the chaotic weather that was reigning outside.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: "Have you ever seen the Rain?"**_

"… _I wanna know …"_

Captain Bald Eagle soared through the sky as soon as the rays of the sun finally pierced through the dark gloom left behind by the typhoons. It was way past noon, flying once again felt good as the gentle ocean breeze caressed her face. The skies over Riukiu Island painted a very dreadful picture below, her enhanced vision letting her see the damage sustained by the Park Installations, as a number of Lucky Beasts, unlike any she had ever seen before, scrambled around in what seemed to be panic.

She landed as her curiosity got the best of her, still amazed at the fact the Bosses could talk. They just had some ulterior reason that only let them speak to Friends like herself in dire circumstance. She tightened her fists at the impotence of being unable to do anything but hide and wait out the bad weather. It wasn't fair! Now it was the time for JUSTICE!

-Bosses! I, Captain Bald Eagle, desire to help you, in any way I can! -She expressed boldly and loudly, in her usual way.

The Lucky Beasts stared at her and seemed to talk amongst themselves in a way that she couldn't grasp how. Before she got a lot of time to think, she heard a voice calling her out. She turned to the direction of the sound and saw a Friend skulking around the trees branches, just like a Snake.

-If you truly desire to help, then I'll fill you in on what the Big Boss told me.…- Boomslang said as she inspected Bald Eagle while sitting on the biggest branch of a very tall tree.

The Snake jumped down and walked toward the Bird, she became less intimidating as she walked out of the dark of the tree's canopy; the sun revealing that she was smiling at her underneath her hoodie. This Snake had a really pretty smile.

-Friends! - Bald Eagle said greeting her with her usual salute.

-I know you, you are the fastest delivery Friend in this Island. Am I right?- Boomslang commented as she inspected Bald Eagle, making her blush a bit, she was diligent about her duty but she wasn't used to someone ever recognizing her efforts.

-Yes, that's me, I'm Captain Bald Eagle! W-Who are you?- She said while trying to keep composure, not realizing she had spread her arms akin they were wings like when she said her catchphrase. Her posing made Boomslang giggle.

\- I am Boomslang; I usually speak for my Snake Friends as they are all kind of really shy, nice to meet you!- The Snake cheerfully answered. Her smile brought comfort to Bald Eagle.

-Now can you explain me what's up with all the Bosses gathering around here? I've never seen so many of them together, not even during the PPP concerts! - Bald Eagle exclaimed as her worries turned into curiosity once more.

-Well, you might as well sit down while I tell you the story; want a few Japari Buns and maybe a drink? - Boomslang asked, Bald Eagle heard her belly rumbling at the suggestion, she hadn't eaten a Bun in over 2 days and a half, her refugee rations weren't enough for everyone so they got half rations until they ran out completely. The Bird drooled ungraciously as she just nodded affirmatively, following the Snake to somewhere comfy to eat.

Boomslang lead Bald Eagle to a couple of benches still intact under the shadow of the destroyed facility behind them. It was a bit small but for the two of them, it was more than enough space. They took this time to examine each other, Bald Eagle thought this Snake looked far friendlier than others. Her vibrant shade of greens in her hood and her pink skirt made her looks quite cute. Boomslang on the other hand really liked Bald Eagle's black uniform around her blue skirt and yellow boots. It gave her a cool imposing vibe that made her felt she could trust on this Bird for the matters at hand.

-Thanks for the meal! - Bald Eagle said, her hunger getting the best of her, she devoured the Buns until she had to drink all of the water in one go to avoid choking a bit on the buns.

-Whoa… You must have been very hungry! - Boomslang muttered a bit surprised, barely holding back a giggle, but eventually breaking into laughter.

-I'm sorry… I haven't eaten a Bun in over a day…- Bald Eagle blushed like she had never blushed before. She was way out of her element with this Snake, as if she was used to seeing through "cool" Friends like herself while she just kept embarrassing herself.

-Now I'll tell you what the Big Boss told me, okay? - Boomslang coughed as if she was trying to remember it and about to repeat it word by word, her expression turning dark.

-Big Boss? - Bald Eagle asked but Boomslang ignored her question and started to repeat the message.

-The recent typhoons heavily damaged several key installations in Riukiu Island, food production estimated to take a nosedive and eventually might come to a complete halt. As level 2 Emergency requesting help from volunteer Friends to fill in the role of Japari Park staff. We must contact the main Island HQ in order to get the materials needed to initiate repairs. – Boomslang repeated word by word as best as her memory allowed her, closing her eyes to focus, missing out on Bald Eagle's expression turning into complete shock.

-OH NO! No more food?- Bald Eagle reacted with the leftovers of the rather painful experience of going hungry a few days still fresh in her mind and also in her belly.

-The all of the Riukiu Island Friends will eventually starve unless someone does something about it. It's scary but I don't want anyone else to get hurt but I can't take on this undertaking by myself, so I'm looking for volunteer Friends to accompany me and the Big Boss… He will know what to do… Are you interested? - Boomslang said trying to keep up her cheery demeanor and smile, she started to crack clearly being heavily stressed by the information she just shared, the Snake started to shake and tearing up, this drove Bald Eagle to hold her hands. Boomslang blushed surprised at this gesture, Snakes were never this affectionate but she didn't mind.

-Don't worry most adorable Snake, I will accompany on this adventure to save our beloved Island, Let's Justice! - Bald Eagle said her catchphrase, letting Boomslang hands go and posing again, this made the Snake giggled in relief as she swept away her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie.

-I'll make it up to you in due time, I promise! - Boomslang said giving into her urges and hugging Bald Eagle tightly while she still had her arms up, the Bird blushed hard and had a wavy mouth but knowing the poor Snake really needed a bit more comforting, she played along and held her in her arms.

-Boomslang, you aren't alone on this endeavor anymore, I'm here with you now, repeat after me, Let's Justice! - Bald Eagle said, bringing back her catchphrase, her usual mantra.

-… Let's Justice… - Boomslang muttered shyly looking face to face at Bald Eagle, "OH MY GODS!" Bald Eagle thought to herself blushing even more, this Snake was dangerously cute.

-Now you are getting into the spirit of it! What should we do first? - The Bird asked after coughing a bit to regain her composure, luckily for her Boomslang also needed a bit of time to recover herself, she turned around and twisted a bit but after that she turned back and was back to being herself.

-The Big Boss went ahead to try to recruit more Friends endeavor on the Hostel on the Forest Area, He really is different from the other Bosses, let's go after him! - Boomslang said eager to show her new Friend how different this Lucky Beast was.

-Now there's the spirit, do you want to fly there, it will be faster- Bald Eagle suggested wanting to show off a little bit.

-You mean that will you carry me? - Boomslang giggled, amused at thinking of herself as a package.

-Just hold my hands really tight and it will be easy, I've done it many times in the past!- Bald Eagle reassured Boomslang as she took flight and positioned herself just right, now she just waited for her new Friend to hold hands with her.

Boomslang held firmly and felt Bald Eagle's grip back. She ascended slowly and Boomslang squeaked a bit scared as they gained altitude, but Bald Eagle flight was slow and steady. Boomslang eventually relaxed and enjoyed the nice view as well as the breeze on her skin. The scenery changed from the canopy around the damaged Japari Park structures into a view of the Forest Area she had never seen before. Flying was certainly really fun!

\- I'm going to start descending Boomslang, hang tough! - Bald Eagle yelled, knowing this was the part where most Friends got scared, but Boomslang cheered and enjoyed the end of the ride too.

-Flying is amazing! - Boomslang said in spite of being quite happy to have her feet back in the ground.

-It's my favorite thing in the world! Maybe we can do it again, some other time, maybe- Bald Eagle gave Boomslang thumbs up for being a good package, most Friends got really scared.

-Alright but now we need to check on the Hostel and see if Big Boss found some more volunteer help for this endeavor- Boomslang said walking with her hands inside her hoodie.

-… I wouldn't mind if it was just the two of us…- Bald Eagle mumbled to herself fidgeting, Boomslang looked back and winked at her, letting she know she heard that, making Bald Eagle giggle in response at her acknowledgement.

After several minutes of silent walk, as they passed a few Friends who were busy doing their own things, they arrived at the Hostel where a very special Friend greeted them.

-Welcome, my Masters- Peach Panther greeted both Friends quite warmly even bowing to them. Both reacted by with a mild blush and a surprised face, Pink Panther was certainly a really beautiful Friend. There was something that embarrassed Boomslang no matter how many times she talked to her, especially in the way she spoke.

-Boomslang, you have arrived- A Lucky Beast robotic voice called, as the Big Boss slipped in between Peach Panther's legs, his design was similar to other Bosses but he had two tails instead of one and his spider-web like eyes giving away his possession of more complex functions. He was an emergency Lucky Beast unit deployed when Japari Park Staff wasn't available. It could communicate with Friends at will.

-Big Boss! - The Snake greeted the Lucky Beast as if it were a Friend; while Bald Eagle looked at the Lucky beast.

-This is a Friend you recruited for our mission? - Big Boss asked for confirmation, as if he was making a list.

-Yes, Bald Eagle volunteered to help us in our new mission- Boomslang said happily, Bald Eagle posed and gave her most "heroic" smile, this made Peach Panther snicker.

-Isn't this Boss just amazing? He is actually very good at holding conversations, he managed to convince some Friends to join this "Mission" of yours, it sounds important but he kept the details to himself without slipping at all what so ever- Peach Panther said eyeing him in a shrewd way.

-No comment on my awesomeness? - Bald Eagle expressed her mild disappointment but went on ignored.

-Big Boss did fill you in the details right? We are going to need supplies to start this journey in good shape- Boomslang asked not wanting to go into details herself, the pressure was eating her up again and as if she knew, Peach Panther pounced her and held her in a tight embrace making her twist nervously and making Bald Eagle jealous.

-Hey that's my job! - Bald Eagle said holding the other side of Boomslang, making the Snake even more uncomfortable.

-Of course Master, I got all you need and even have 2 Volunteers waiting for you upstairs, but you are going to have to make it up to me in due time- Peach Panther licked the Snake making her scream before finally letting her go.

-Please don't bully the Snake! - Bald Eagle said as she stood in front of Boomslang shielding her.

-Don't worry, she is always like this, let's just go upstairs okay? - Boomslang said using her sleeve to try to rub clean her cheek.

-You are always so cold to me, Master- Peach Panther said licking her lips playfully.

-While you organize the Volunteers here, I'll go ahead and see if I can find more help, I'll come back at dawn and then we will start our journey- Big Boss spoke then scurried off to do more preparations outside, it was quite nimble on its feet.

-Understood, let's go upstairs- Bald Eagle responded unsure who Big Boss was addressing, but it was too late to ask now. Peach Panther lead the way, so she and the Snake followed her up the stairs behind the customer chairs and tables.

The 2nd floor of Peach Panther's Hostel housed some very comfy Bedrooms and was one of the most popular parts of the Forest Area. Sleeping in a bed felt certainly nice as it was to throw "sleepover" parties as Peach Panther organized herself from time to time, providing ample supplies of Juice, Japari Buns and entertainment of all kinds. They walked to the very end of the hallway of bedrooms before Peach Panther knocked on a door. She bowed graciously and then left, but not before giving Boomslang a stare that made the Snake lean back against the wall completely flustered.

-You are so cute when flustered- Bald Eagle said without realizing she just said out loud what she was thinking.

-Not you too…- Boomslang said pulling down her hoodie as hard as she could in order to hide her red-face.

-Sorry I just said what I had in mind…- Bald Eagle was explaining when a big thump was heard inside the room, which drew the attention of both of them. They heard a bit of a ruckus going in there before a voice called out.

-One minute please! - The ruckus turned into a storm before going back to complete silence, with the door finally opening to let them in. There were two half-dressed Friends inside sitting beside one another in a hastily made bed, and the one on the other side of the medium sized room was in the same state. with an eating table on the middle with a blue flower in a glass of water and a red Masquerade mask. On the floor laid their shoes and legwear, also a jacket, a cloak and a beret.

-I'm Maltese Tiger and this is Père David's Deer, we are your Volunteers- The feline smiled at Boomslang and Bald Eagle, whom could have sworn that her teeth sparkled a bit, she had a rather stylish blue uniform, with a blue tie with stripes over her white shirt that was out and above her skirt.

-Well Met! - Père's David Deer greeted them both with a tongue poke and a wink. She had a red skirt and a rather odd outfit, her top has a white spot where her red tie lied, then she also had a short black cape which was red around her neck. It reached just above her elbow.

-We are sorry for disturbing your nap- Boomslang apologized as she entered then jumped and fell face down on the bed.

-JUSTICE! - Bald Eagle yelled her catchphrase jumping on top of Boomslang, much to Snake's surprise and woe.

-Bravo! Bravo! Excellent form, don't you agree Malty Sempai? – Père David's Deer asked her Friend while she clapped heartily, Maltese Tiger eventually started laughing and clapping as well at the Justice Body-Slam.

-Yeah, I think you are going to feel right at home within this group, Hunter- Maltese Tiger answered Père's question as she stretched out and leaned on her back on the bed.

-Somebody save me! - Boomslang pleaded but was ignored.

-Hunter? - Bald Eagle asked while leaning to the side, comically pushing Boomslang's face against the bed's mattress for a brief moment.

-I'm only a Healer; don't believe Malty Sempai's gossips- Père David's Deer said blushing slightly, then looking at Maltese Tiger with eyes full of anger.

-You can heal? Amazing! - Boomslang and Bald Eagle said in unison.

-She has participated in quite a few Wild Hunts, so whenever Ceruleans show up, she is the one you can count on- Maltese Tiger said petting Père David's Deer head.

-Don't praise me and then treat me like a child! - Père David's Deer squeaked, clearly not a fan of mixed signals, she punched Maltese Tigers shoulder with little effect.

-Cute…- Both Bald Eagle and Boomslang mumbled together.

-As for me, I'll be your Speaker, not that Friends are particularly hard to talk to, but I'll do my best to get us good bargains for supplies, shelter and the like!- Maltese Tiger said giving her "shining" smile again, before screaming in pain, Père David's Deer having just smacked her with her staff.

-Using weapons for that is not fair! - Bald Eagle exclaimed pushing Boomslang down again, this time with both hands.

-Get off please! – Boomslang squeaked. She finally pushed Bald Eagle off her and was now on top. Bald Eagle didn't mind, she understood now why Peach Panther enjoyed teasing her, unlike other Snakes, Boomslang was soft and cute.

-I kind of deserved that- Maltese Tiger said tongue poking and winking, imitating Père's most used gesture.

-You are the worst Sempai ever! - Père David's Deer condemned Maltese Tiger with a snuggle-hug.

-You two are pretty cute too, can't wait to get to know both of you better! Right, My Deerie? - Maltese Tiger's pun made Boomslang and Bald Eagle snicker.

-Yes, but please don't call me that, I beg you- Père David's Deer said eye-rolling at her least favorite deer pun.

-It's good to see everyone in high spirits! - Bald Eagle exclaimed while giving thumbs up gesture to everyone.

-They are making me feel much better about getting them involved into this- Boomslang said with a very forced smile.

-Don't say that! It's not your fault Boomy, sometimes bad things just happen and it's up to us Friends make things better for everyone, right Malty?- Père David's Deer urged Maltese Tiger to back her up on such statement.

-I don't think the Typhoons that hit our beloved Riukiu Island were your fault Boomslang, so don't say things like that; we even volunteered for this endeavor- Maltese Tiger found exactly what she felt she needed to say to make Boomslang look at things from their perspective.

\- I really don't like when she says things like that- Bald Eagle said eyeing Boomslang with concern, as she pushed her off and made her sit in the bed, right beside her.

-I'm sorry, it's just that a week ago my only concern was other Snakes Friends eating all of my favorite flavor of Japari Buns, now I'm full of worries all over and it's chewing me up- Boomslang sighed deeply and leaned on Bald Eagle, the Bird put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, hoping this would bring some comfort to her new Friend.

-It's good to see you open up so quickly- Maltese Tiger commented on Boomslang's honesty about her feelings; A Friend like her would be emotionally transparent anyway.

-We will be travelling together for the following days, weeks, or maybe even months, trusting each other will be vital in order to bring back everyone home alive- Père David's Deer brought up showing her Wild Hunt experiences with a very grim smile, which shocked both Bald Eagle and Boomslang, making Maltese Tiger snicker.

-You've seen Ceruleans eat Friends!?- Bald Eagle asked curious, morbid curiosity was just another type of curiosity.

-NO! I don't wanna hear it! - Boomslang begged pulling down her hoodie, her lack of combat experience made her still terrified of Ceruleans, mostly about what they did to Friends.

-Now Bald Eagle, there will be time for spooky campfire stories, but today isn't that day- Maltese Tiger diligently said, disappointing the Bird but making the Snake sigh in relief.

-I actually think we should nap some more, resting now that we have the chance to sleep in a bed, tomorrow we might not rest until night-time- Père David's Deer explained.

-You just want to go back to napping… ACK! - Maltese Tiger laughed before being smacked by the Deer's staff again.

-I've never slept in a shared bed! We Birds usually sleep by our lonesome in ours nests, on top of the trees with the best view possible- Bald Eagle stated, curious and excited about it.

-I always slept with Black Mamba; she is my best Friend, its feels comfy, you will grow to love it, trust me- Boomslang reassured her newest Friend.

-That's an interesting habit you got Boomslang- Père David's Deer commented thinking about what was the reason she did it, was it a leftover memory of some past life or from the time she was an animal, if she even remembered faintly that far as she herself did sometimes, maybe some of the Snakes just didn't like feeling alone, maybe both of them.

-Just be sure to take off your shoes and legwear, Peach Panther gets really mad if you don't! You don't want her to get angry right? - Maltese Tiger told them as her Deer partner got under the bed sheets in a rather cute way behind her, right beside the wall which the bed stood, only her head poking out of the bed.

-Really? That's weird- Bald Eagle said as she started to take off her boots then her pantyhose, she only did it while taking baths or using the bathroom, it was a habit she remembered someone taught her but she couldn't remember who.

-BALD EAGLE YOU ARE TAKING OFF YOUR PANTIES TOO! - Boomslang screamed, covering her eyes and blushing hard. While pointing out that detail to her Friend, she realized she was using the same type of underwear as herself. They just had met today, how could she be so carefree and easy-going about most things was beyond her understanding.

-Oh! Sorry it's just the habit- Bald Eagle said pulling up her clothes, then making sure she was only pulling down her pantyhose, it feel good taking them of from time to time.

\- Malty Sempai let's go back to sleeping, we will need our strength, we won't stop tomorrow after we set off- Père David's Deer said in a very soft tone, about to fall asleep, despite the screams and hilarity still going on.

-In a moment Deerie- Maltese Tiger winked at her, showing her sparkly smile again, the Deer just rolled her eyes.

-Please don't call me that… Goodnight everyone- Père David's Deer said before turning her head to face the wall and tried to sleep, she started snoring softly shortly after.

\- I'm going to try to sleep a bit more until tomorrow and I recommend you two do the same. We will have an extra meal before the one we have tomorrow but then Big Boss told us we would march until dusk, so be sure to save your strength! Goodnight- Maltese Tiger said as she slipped under the bed sheets and lay with her back against the sleeping Deer, closed her eyes and said nothing else.

\- She looks so pretty sleeping- Bald Eagle said leaning on Boomslang back again, her boots and pantyhose now having joined the clothes of the sleeping Friends in the floor.

\- Her personality isn't as good as her looks- Boomslang commented snickering to herself, as she was looking at Maltese Tiger but she was thinking of Bald Eagle.

-Well, I'm going to ask Peach Panther for an extra meal because I'm still hungry. You take off your leg wear while I return, I'll get some for you too- Bald Eagle reassured her as she flew to the door, opened and sneaked out, this surprised Boomslang, for all her silliness, carefree and hammy personality, she was also surprisingly smart underneath.

Boomslang proceed to take off her shoes and thigh-highs, it felt strangely good to take them off, she dropped back on the bed and thought about all that happened after the Typhoons, so much had happened and so much was going to happen, her thoughts were all over the place and she wanted to scream a bit more, but she held it in and just breathed deep.

It was then when Boomslang realized why Bald Eagle went by herself for food. The Bird that Peach Panther likes to poke fun at Boomslang, she wanted to spare me further embarrassments, this made Boomslang blush bright red and make a muffled scream, giving into her urges, in one of the pillows while kicking the bed a bit, she just had met her today and she was already depending on her quite a bit.

-Why am I always like this? - She asked herself, turning around at looking at the roof, she was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened the door, Bald Eagle was there with a plate of six Japari Buns as well as a couple of straws for some sealed Juice bags.

-You got Juice! - Boomslang said pleasantly surprised recognizing them, Friends could live off of water, but sometimes it was nice to tasting that fruity drink again.

-It's a gift from Peach Panther; we might not taste it in a while, so let's enjoy it okay? - Bald Eagle said as she fly into the room and put the tray on the middle of the bed.

Both Friends reached out to grab the same Japari Bun, after sitting down in the bed, their hands bumping into each other before Bald Eagle let Boomslang pick it up, making the Snake feel embarrassed as her thoughts still lingered about why everyone was always so nice to her, there had to be a reason.

-So the Blue Ones are you favorites? - Bald Eagle asked, taking notes on the subject, grabbing a Pink Bun herself.

-Yes they are, thanks for letting me have it, there was none left in our refuge- Boomslang thanked her before ungraciously devouring the Japari Bun.

-There is another one if you would like!- Bald Eagle said still having finished her first Japari Bun, wondering if Boomslang was a hungry as her, but was willing to go to sleep hungry just to avoid having to deal with Peach Panther again.

-Thank you so much- Was all Boomslang could say before stuffing her face with the Bun again, she missed this flavor so much; it brought her comfort and good memories.

-Let's have a fun adventure together- Bald Eagle said offering Boomslang her Juice bag, already popped open with a straw, Boomslang just thanked Bald Eagle with a smile and sipped on it while she saw Bald Eagle popped her own juice bag and sipped from it smiling back at the Snake.

Bald Eagle was happy to share such a tender moment with her new Friend, though the future was uncertain and they would likely face hardship together. She felt she could trust Boomslang and she also hoped in due time to get to know Malty Sempai and her Deerie better as well.

Eventually they ate 3 Buns each and finished their Juice bags, they put the tray with the bags on it back in the table and then stared at each other, Boomslang pulled down her hood and let her hair out, which was quite a mess as expected of a Friend who uses a hood all the time, and she got under the bed sheets, looking at Bald Eagle.

-Time to sleep, Captain- Boomslang called tapping under the sheets with one of her hands, finally calling her Captain plus her bewitching eyes were enough to made Bald Eagle do as she said, but she kept her distance.

-It's a bit cramped for two, maybe even for one, is it supposed to be like this?- Bald Eagle said blushing a bit, she was face to face with Boomslang, it was her first time sleeping in a bed and she was sharing it with another Friend.

-Just close your eyes and relax, isn't it soft and warm? - Boomslang reaching out and holding the Bird's hands.

-Goodnight Boomslang- Bald Eagle said closing her eyes, slowly, putting her hands besides her face, trying to sleep.

-Goodnight Captain- Boomslang said creeping a bit close to Bald Eagle, before closing her own eyes and falling asleep.

Bald Eagle remained awake for a few more minutes before getting used to the Bed and Boomslang's scent and falling asleep herself; unaware this would be the first of many new things she would experience in her upcoming adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Long as I can see the Light**_

"… _I'll be comin' home soon …"_

Boomslang skulked around the entrance of the Japari Underwater Service Tunnel. It was a rather strange place but the decision was made by Big Boss. Apparently this was the only way all of them could reach the next stop in their journey, Akushima Island. A week had passed in the blink of an eye, hanging out with Bald Eagle, Père David's Deer and Maltese Tiger was really fun. Even if the rationing they were forced into by the Big Boss had everyone a bit moody, spirits were still high. As in their Home island everyone was willing to lend them Japari Buns and fresh water whenever they went.

\- I don't wanna go in there! - Bald Eagle bawled comically.

\- Please? - Maltese Tiger said trying to hide her amusement.

\- I don't want to go underground! I can fly remember? - Bald Eagle continued to bawl while throwing a tantrum.

\- We need to stick together Baldy, I know you can likely fly the distance and wait for us in the other side, but it's too dangerous for you to be by yourself- Père David's Deer explained, being serious in spite of the Bird's silliness.

Boomslang approached Bald Eagle and offered the Bird her hand. Bald Eagle looked at her and blushed a bit before accepting it. The Snake pulled her to stand up, guided her to grab their backpacks and lead her into the darkness ahead, where Big Boss was waiting for them. Maltese Tiger and Père David's Deer followed them into the Tunnel. The Lucky Beast lead the way scanning the area, while the Friends followed it, their eyes glowing bright like stars in the sky, all four Friends could still see clearly in the pitch dark.

-It reeks of moss down here! - Maltese Tiger said a bit disgusted by the strong smell, before stepping into water, making a huge splash sound and yelping in pure anger.

-Watch your step everyone! - Père David's Deer warned as she noticed the water would be everywhere above her ankles in the road ahead of them.

-It's too late; there is water inside my shoes- Boomslang sighed sadly, holding onto Bald Eagle's hand more tightly.

-This place is leaking badly, you sure it's safe? - Bald Eagle said trying not to panic, as her boots kept her feet safe.

-It's perfectly safe Bald Eagle; only the outer areas are suffering leaks that eventually filter outside naturally, the way ahead should be dry- Big Boss spoke up before leading them onward, ending up partially submerged, seemingly unfazed.

The Friends followed the Lucky Beast for what seemed to be hours until they finally walked out of the area that suffered from that small flooding. The following area had some strange lights that marked the path and allowed the Friends to notice writing in some areas of the tunnel. The walls had windows in order to be able see into things from within that none of them could make sense of; it seemed to be really high technology from the times of Japari Park.

-Boss, what do these things do? - Bald Eagle asked being curious as always.

-These are the regulators that check the pressure as well as other things related to the Service Tunnel; their information is kept up to date in real time and is why I choose this as the safest way to reach the next Island- Big Boss explained as it continued it's march, stopping at times to scan or communicate with things as the Friends just observed it.

-Uh… So you can talk to these things? - Bald Eagle asked but Boss didn't respond, his silence implied that he could.

-That would be my guess, Captain- Boomslang said smiling.

-We should stop for now, I don't want to risk you two getting sick because of cold feet, all of you stay right there while I look for something to set on fire- Père David's Deer ordered the others as she walked away with the Lucky Beast.

-At least I can sit now- Maltese Tiger said clearly exhausted.

-Père is lot tougher than she looked- Boomslang commented as she led Bald Eagle to sit with her in front of Maltese Tiger.

-Yeah, you'll be surprised but I can't tell you anything, you'll have to wait for her to open up- Maltese Tiger said with her expression turning dark, concerning the Bird and Snake a bit.

-I really don't like it here, I can't feel the breeze or see the sky and it's disturbing! - Bald Eagle said as she hugged her own legs with her chin resting on top of her knees.

-It's okay Captain, we will be out of this Tunnel soon! - Boomslang's bright smile brought comfort to Bald Eagle.

\- I'm very hungry myself! I hope Père lets us eat when she comes back- Maltese Tiger said, starting to get anxious.

-I want to go to the bathroom; you think she will mind too much? I really need to go! - Bald Eagle said standing up and looking around.

-Bald Eagle, there is a bathroom nearby, do you want me to guide you there? - Big Boss asked in a different tone, as if something from outside forced him to make that question.

The Lucky Beast guided Bald Eagle past a rather imposing locked door that was clearly covered around a warning Bald Eagle couldn't read. They walked through several alleyways with lots of confusing and sometimes concerning machinery and other things. Bald Eagle decided for once to keep her curiosity in check, this time it was best not to ask. Her urge was getting dire, she start walking funny and jumping a bit, focusing entirely on trying to hold it in, she started to whimper.

-Go down this way and then turn left, then right, that's the women's restroom- Big Boss said as he turned around and went to do his own thing in the meantime with the machinery.

Bald Eagle didn't really pay attention to what Boss said and just ran past it, taking flight. She turned left and going left again into what seemed to be a strangely clean but very dark Bathroom. The Bird focused entirely on her emergency, as it was quickly reaching critical levels. She flew over the door of cubicle closest to the entrance, pushed to the side something on top of the toilet, quickly turning around and pulling down her pantyhose and panties before sitting. She just barely managing to avoid the humiliation of wetting herself due drinking way too much Juice before going down the Tunnel.

Bald Eagle sighed in relief as she finished peeing while her legs trembled with delight. When she opened her eyes again and her curiosity pushed her to inspect the thing she pushed off the toilet in order to use it, it took her a few moments to recognize the thing she pushed was a skeleton. She opened her mouth but covered her gasp of surprise with both of her hands as she heard something lurking nearby, right between the entrances of both bathrooms. She slowly stood up from the toilet and raised her pantyhose and panties with great care as she took flight. In order to conceal herself better with her stillness, she started to breathe as subtly as she could while listening as closely as possible; She couldn't confirm it just yet but she had a gut feeling that the thing lurking out there was what Boomslang feared the most, especially if she were to run into it by herself, as Bald Eagle was about to, it was a Cerulean.

Bald Eagle knew she was cornered but she wasn't sure if she could take down this Cerulean in a fight, she was trying to recall what Père had told her about their weak points but she couldn't remember. She couldn't focus as the sense of dread was starting to get to her, if that thing got her, she would lose everything and that was something she couldn't allow.

She heard the Cerulean get distracted and used that time to sneak and fly closer to the roof where she could finally see it. The Cerulean wasn't physically imposing but its form was really weird, it had something that looked like an eye among its blue blob form, she was certain she would need to take it down to walk away from the Bathroom safely but her lack of experience in combat and the risk held her back from simply rushing in, yelling her catchphrase and hoping for the best.

Then she saw the Cerulean had "Friends" of its own as quite a few similar Ceruleans started to group and that made Bald Eagle start to panic a bit. There were like ten of them, as the Bird was growing more restless by the minute, she had to do something to shake them off and escape or else.

It was then when she realized one of the Ceruleans had spotted her and it moved to attack her, they were fast enough Bald Eagle's first reaction was to gain altitude. She notice the things could move through any surface as it was flat ground, removing flying as an escape method as she was completely cornered in this Bathroom. Bald Eagle panicked as she was now standing against the furthest corner from the exit, the Ceruleans moved quite intelligently, with some of them going for her while others cut off her only escape route.

-No! Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS! - Bald Eagle begged as all kind of thoughts raced through her head, she didn't want everything to end like this; she didn't want to die in here all alone by herself, her great adventure had just begun.

As one of the Ceruleans finally was within distance to pounce her and as scared as she was, Bald Eagle still tried to stop it with her arms causing something extraordinary to happen. Some projectiles that looked like feathers manifested as she moved her arms and they nailed the Cerulean charging her, a direct hit in the eye made the thing explode into a burst of small Sandstar cubes. Confused but emboldened by this discovery Bald Eagle kept shooting feathers at the Ceruleans, which now pursued her more fiercely as their numbers dwindled, the Bird killed them one by one by hitting their eyes with one of her projectile attacks while dodging their attacks.

-Eat my JUSTICE! - Bald Eagle cursed at the last Cerulean as she filled its eye with over a dozen feathers, the Cerulean structure collapsed and exploded, the Bird looked around to find out there was no Cerulean left.

-… I… I WON! - Bald Eagle celebrated and ran back eager to tell everyone about what just happened, not realizing as she ran away that some of the feathers that didn't hit any Ceruleans during the fight, faded away into Sandstar dust.

Bald Eagle flew over Boss, the Lucky Beast was still minding its own business as this happened, the Bird finally found her way out as she backtracked the steps she had followed Boss. She saw the others resting around a campfire, which was seemingly made of paper and a few pieces of wood, she was curious to find where Père David's Deer had found all of that.

-Hey everyone, you girls won't believe what just happened! – Bald Eagle waved her arms in excitement when she noticed Maltese Tiger and Boomslang flinched a bit as Père David's Deer stood up from her spot with her staff in hand.

Père David's Deer stared at Bald Eagle with her Masquerade Mask on, her stern stare was so much it made Bald Eagle freeze with her arms by the sides as the Deer walked towards her and smacked her in the head with her staff.

-Ow! What was that for? - Bald Eagle asked very confused.

-I told you to stay here, why didn't you listen _Abrutit_? - Père David's Deer demanded an answer tapping her foot angrily.

-I just wanted to pee! - Bald Eagle answered blushing while covering her face, having to say it out loud was too much for her.

-Just come and sit by the fire- Père David's Deer ordered her as she walked behind her, the Bird followed suit and sat near the fire. Most Friends are naturally scared of fire, but the Friends of Riukiu Island were used to it. Need drove them to start using campfires at times to keep warm during the winter.

-So what happened to you in the toilet? - Boomslang asked curious but also trying to fix the rather serious mood.

-You won't believe it but I ran into a few Ceruleans! Ceruleans that I, Captain Bald Eagle, managed to slay by herself! - Bald Eagle reported proudly, she couldn't wait to hear what the others had to say, but all she heard were gasps.

Père David's Deer stood up and gave Bald Eagle a glare so stern, the Bird felt her feathers ruffle, the Deer approached her slowly and it seemed like it held back from

\- I would take away your rations if it weren't because I've yet to teach you some gold old fashioned Discipline, consider yourself lucky I'm going to let you go with a warning, this is so you won't forget it! - Père David's Deer scolded Bald Eagle before smacking her in the head again, before turning around and facing Maltese Tiger, the Feline stood up and ran off.

-Malty Sempai! _Fait chier…_ Come back here, you are not getting away with this, HOW DARE YOU LET HER GO PEE BY HERSELF?!- Père David's Deer chased after Maltese Tiger.

-Are you okay? - Boomslang asked out of reflex, lost in all the things that just happened, still concerned about the Bird.

-Mean… So mean…- Bald Eagle said trembling and trying not to cry, tears ran down her cheeks as she started whimpering.

-Did she hit you that bad!? Calm down please! - Boomslang begged as she checked Bald Eagle's forehead.

\- I was hoping to be complimented… But instead I get scolded… It's not fair!- Bald Eagle sniffled between sentences and then started sobbing while looking down.

-No please if you cry I will cry t-…- Boomslang was saying when her voice cracked and she started crying as well.

They cried together for a minute before Bald Eagle noticed Boomslang was crying too, she brushed off her tears with her gloves and took a few deep breaths before giving Boomslang a hug, she held her tight until the Snake stopped crying.

-I'm sorry- Boomslang said snuggling the eagle and blushing.

-It's okay; it's not something to shed tears over- Bald Eagle said with a wavy smile, while the fact Boomslang saw her crying was embarrassing, she felt comfortable with all this.

The pair of Friends could hear the other 2 still arguing and Big Boss heading back with them, Maltese Tiger in front was shuffling as if she just had the longest day of her life, while the Lucky Beast followed Père David's Deer, who was still yelling at Maltese Tiger over what she hadn't done properly.

-You know _fait chier_ like that pisses me off! You deserve being scolded for being the worst Sempai ever- Père David's Deer keep talking even as Maltese Tiger tiredly sat by the fire.

-How are you two Love-Birds doing? - Maltese Tiger said as Boomslang jumped away in reflex from Bald Eagle's embrace.

-Hahaha! I get it!- Bald Eagle laughed heartily, seemingly not minding or actually not getting at all the double meaning of it.

-Weren't you supposed to comfort her and not have her comfort you? - Père David's Deer glared at Boomslang, The Snake had no idea what to respond to the Deer so she just remained silent and looked away from the group, the Deer sighed deeply and finally took off her Masquerade mask.

As the group remained silent, Père David's Deer looked into her backpack and started to distribute the rations, a small bottle of water and a couple of Japari Buns for everyone. It wasn't nearly enough but no one was going to complain this time, because they didn't want to set off Père David's Deer bad mood again, but when the Deer gave Bald Eagle her rations, she winked while slipping in an extra Japari Bun.

As the Friends ate slowly to enjoy their small rations a bit more, Père David's Deer searched through her bag for a couple of things, she pulled out a Japari Park copybook and a pen and started to write on it. This got Bald Eagle's attention and made her curiosity get the best of her, the Bird quickly finished her three Japari Buns and chugged down her water, she flew close to the Deer to see what she was doing.

-What are you doing? - Bald Eagle peeked over Père David's Deer shoulder, the Deer didn't seem to mind but she didn't respond, Bald Eagle look at the page and there were cute doodles in between lots of words that she couldn't read.

-She learned how to read and write when she was a Spear - Maltese Tiger explained as she had just finished her rations.

-Amazing! - Boomslang said as she finished her rations and rushed to over Père David's Deer side to take a peek too.

-I've been writing down what we have gone through together so far. Bald Eagle would you mind telling me the details about your fight? It's data that I could use in the future – The Deer explained while inviting Bald Eagle to sit right beside her.

Bald Eagle explained about how she didn't realize there was a skeleton in the toilet due to her rush to pee and then how she avoid managed to be spotted outright by the Ceruleans mostly due to luck. When she got to the part about where she managed to defeat all the little blue blobs by throwing feathers at them, Maltese Tiger and Boomslang looked amused and confused respectively. While Père David's Deer listened carefully and encouraged to tell every single detail.

-Throwing feathers? - Boomslang just couldn't wrap her mind around such a weird and bizarre way of killing Ceruleans.

-Yeah, I wanna see you do that, like right now- Maltese Tiger said standing up and gesturing Bald Eagle to show them.

Bald Eagle proceed to try to do what she did earlier in the bathroom, but no matter how much she wanted it to happen or much hard she tried, no feathers projectiles manifested.

-I'm sorry, I just can't- Bald Eagle apologized blushing hard.

-Don't worry about it Baldy, what you did there was a "Wild Release", have you heard of it before? - Père David's Deer asked as she finished writing and put her copybook aside.

-No… I've never heard of it- Bald Eagle answered coyly.

-Neither have I…- Boomslang expressing her curiosity with a question, moving in and sitting beside Bald Eagle again.

-Deerie tried to teach me but I just couldn't do it, so how… OUCH! - Maltese Tiger was saying when Père David's Deer smacked her with her staff before anyone could warn her.

-Be quiet Malty-Sempai, I'll explain this to them- Père David's Deer ordered the Feline, the Deer then spun her staff around while focusing and when she stopped, a shower of sparkles and glitter originated from the staff and fell all over the party.

-So pretty! - Boomslang and Bald Eagle said in unison, while the Snake tried to catch some sparkles with her hands, Bald Eagle opened her mouth and tried to see how they tasted.

-That's my Wild Release, it's a "healing rain" of sorts, but since you aren't injured it just looks like a pretty light show!- Père David's Deer did it again to the joy of the Snake and the Bird, illuminating the tunnel with her sparkles and glitter.

-Every Friend has one unique to their sub-species and another one unique to themselves, I can do something else but not under these circumstances, it takes training for any Friend to have complete control over it! - Père David's Deer continued to explain as Bald Eagle and Boomslang listened to her, while Maltese Tiger laid back and seemingly fell asleep instantly.

-In time I might need to try to teach you how to Wild Release properly and at your will, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be the best teacher for that, you need someone far more skilled than I am and someone who isn't just a Healer like I am- Père David's Deer finally sitting as she finished her explanation.

-So throwing feathers as projectiles is the Wild Release of Birds of Prey? - Boomslang asked pondering about it.

-Correct! You should have great resilience Boomy; your kin are very tough- Père David's Deer gave the Snake thumbs up.

-Very tough! -Bald Eagle giggled while gazing at Boomslang.

-I'll protect you and everyone else, you'll see! -Boomslang promised pouting while angrily waving her snake tail.

-I'm hoping we never get into a fight but I'll make this very clear for both of you, just because you got a Healer doesn't mean you should be reckless, always follow my orders in combat and you'll do just fine -Père David's Deer told both the Bird and the Snake, hoping neither of them would ever get badly hurt, she was tired of washing Friends blood away.

Père David's Deer ordered the Bird and Snake to take a nap. The Deer wanted to enter Akushima Island under the cover of the darkness for safety reasons, she promised to stay awake and be on guard duty until she was ready to wake them up.

None of the Four were prepared for what lay in wait for them.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Run through the Jungle**_

"… _The devil's on the loose …"_

Père David's Deer scouted around from the hideout the canopy provided her, while she decided to enter Akushima Island under the cover of darkness, just to be safe. She didn't expect it to become pivotal to avoiding needless fights with Ceruleans. The Deer made some easy to follow hand signs to let the others know it was safe to come to her position. Boomslang guided Bald Eagle by holding her hand, who wasn't used to sneaking around, while Maltese Tiger watched the rear.

-I'm gonna go ahead again and find a way through the Ceruleans, be on the lookout but remain hidden unless engaged, ok?- Père David's Deer whispered her orders and left.

-She is really good at being stealthy, even if I say so myself- Boomslang commented as she started to look around, noticing the Ceruleans were very active and in large numbers.

-Would be scary if she wasn't so physically weak, as you now by know- Maltese Tiger said trying to avoid laughing out loud.

-She is so cool…- Bald Eagle said as the Deer finally disappeared in the wilderness again, the Bird blissfully unaware the Snake behind was feeling jealous about that compliment.

This kind of thing, stalking Ceruleans while being unnoticed, really brought Père David's Deer back to her "old glory days" as a Spear. She held onto her Masquerade mask as she saw another dozen of Ceruleans, who were behaving as erratically as the group they just had sneaked past, she waited for them to change direction before finding a place she would crawl through the canopy unnoticed. Whatever was causing this was worrying her but for now she had to focus on getting the group out of their way. She made a hand-sign that Boomslang saw and the Snake guided the other two to rejoin with the Deer.

As the group gathered up again they heard distant rumbling and high-pitched scream, the nearby Ceruleans turned towards the noise and rushed towards it, Père David's Deer stood up and ordered the group to rush forward and chase the Ceruleans.

-We are engaging them!- Père David's Deer signaled the group to fall into their combat formation, with her in the middle, Boomslang and Maltese Tiger upfront, Bald Eagle in the rear.

-Finally, ACTION!- Bald Eagle exclaimed in a explosion of joy.

-Why do I have to be up front!?- Boomslang bawled comically.

-Because you are tough and dependable!- Maltese Tiger tried to comfort Boomslang but was clearly amused by the Snake.

As the four Friends ran through the canopy they previously skulked around trying to avoid the Ceruleans, they eventually saw a rather big group of them being held back by a single Friend. She stood with her back towards a big lake and was using its water to hold back the Ceruleans with whirlpools that were given shape by her long spear, which resembled a drill.

The Ceruleans found themselves flanked by a new group of Friends, while the unskilled attacks of Maltese Tiger, Bald Eagle and Boomslang cut a path through the Cerulean ranks so they could bolster the last Friend standing, whom seemed too focused her casting to talk to any of them. Before the group could get organized a Friend came crashing into the Ceruleans from another angle, causing havoc and chaos within their ranks.

-COMING THROUGH!- The new Friend who just joined the fray yelled as she finished charging through the Ceruleans to join the group, she wasn't particularly tall but she had to be reasonably strong to pull that off, her long hair bouncing around as she gained enough momentum to stop her charge.

-Unbelievable… Don't stand there _Abrutits_ , kill the fiends, send them back to Hell!- Père David's Deer sighed and ordered her party to finish off the Ceruleans still alive, any other foe would have retreated when hit by many angles by enemies they didn't expect as their started to suffer heavy losses but Ceruleans never retreated. Once they committed to hunting down a Friend, they would survive or be wiped out entirely.

-I got the last one!- The charging small Friend celebrated as the last Cerulean bit the dust, she had very long dark hair with two twintails and a sticker that looked like a pig snout, she wore grey sweatshirt, black skirt, thigh highs and long gloves.

-Thanks for the help Friends, nice to meet you- The other tall Friend nailed her spear into the ground in a single skilled strike and thanked the group gracefully with a curtsey, she wore a pretty white dress with blue frills and a small ribbon on her long left sideburn, she had short white socks and black shoes.

-Looks clear for now- Boomslang informed the group after she scouted their surroundings with her enhanced infrared vision.

-She is so pretty- Bald Eagle said admiring Narwhal's graceful stance, as the Cetacean picked her Spear from the ground and stood on-guard, Boomslang felt quite jealous for some reason.

-We are Friends from Riukiu Island, we come here escorting a special Lucky Beast unit that needs to communicate with its peers here, for reasons that concern the wellbeing of the Friends communities in our home- Maltese Tiger approached and explained to Narwhal, who put her spear over her shoulder and patiently waited for the Cat to explain to the Cetacean why 4 Friends from Riukiu Island travelled all the way to Akushima.

-I see, I need to tell you a couple of things but first we must return to our safe haven, follow me quickly- Narwhal pointed at a direction with her Spear and ran towards it, every Friend tried to follow her as best as they could, with Bald Eagle flying and making sure no one got lost or left behind.

-I'm tired of running!- Maltese Tiger yelled in pure frustration.

-Deerie?- The other new Friend called as she and Père David's Deer seemingly ignored her, the Friend persisted and tried to address the Deer again- Hey! Spear! I know you!- The Friend persisted but the Deer just kept ignoring her and looking away.

-This way!- Bald Eagle called to the rest of the group, as every other Friend had lost sight of Narwhal amidst the dark canopy.

The Friends arrived at the western coast of Akushima Island, into a Cavern that had a single Friend guarding it's entrance. she wore a blue, black and white Yukata and a fish face mask hanging over her head, her hair was a ponytail with a black ribbon and she had fins in her face and also as a tail, she waved at the small party of Friend as they approached, tapping her sandals together and bowing to them as they arrived.

-Sensei Jinmengyo~- Narwhal greeted her with the same curtsey she had given the group early on, but she was blushing a bit.

-Welcome back Narwhal and Collared Peccary, did you bring in some reinforcements?- The Cryptid Fish Friend said eyeing the Riukiu Island group with growing curiosity and interest.

-They are on their own business here Sensei, let us inside and we can talk about it, there is something sinister stalking out there- Narwhal informed her Sensei as the Fish quickly let them all past by her into the Cavern, seemingly casting a protective ward on the entrance before following the group.

Boomslang and Bald Eagle sat down and tried to catch their breath, while Maltese Tiger and Collared Peccary looked winded, Père David's Deer and Narwhal were mostly fine and just stretched a bit, Collared Peccary started to eye the Deer angrily but she kept ignoring her, as Jinmengyo spoke up.

-I suppose none of you are aware of the things that have been happening after the Typhoons?- Jinmengyo asked as she walked through the Friends to see if any of them were injured.

-Our quest here was to escort this Lucky Beast unit here, so it could link up with it's peers from here and work towards repairing the Japari Bun production facilities in our own Island, we are clueless to whatever might be happening around here- Père David's Deer stood up with Big Boss in front of the Fish.

-Something has awakened in the Ocean's depths, something that started spreading all over Japari Park through the Sandstar in the air, something that comes from inside that cursed Volcano in the Kyoshu Island- Jinmengyo explained to the Deer which listened in silence as Bald Eagle, Boomslang and Maltese Tiger look exchanged worried gazes, while Collared Peccary got behind Père David's Deer and hugged her tightly.

-STOP IGNORING ME!- Collared Peccary bawled while squeezing Père David's Deer who finally replied back.

- _Merde!_ Piggy... This is not the time or the place for this!- Père David's Deer said turning back to face her and unceremoniously smacked her in the head with her staff.

-You remember me!- Collared Peccary said jumping in joy and immediately bouncing back to glomp the Deer once again.

Père David's Deer just couldn't hold back anymore, while she didn't want to do this kind of thing with her new Friends watching, being held on by her Piggy just overwhelmed her.

-How could I ever forget you Piggy?- Père David's Deer said in a heartfelt way before giving Collared Peccary a french kiss while hugging her as tears fell from her cheeks, causing the Pig stunned bliss, while the other Friends watched in silent awe.

-I love you, Deerie- Collared Peccary said sitting by the tired Bald Eagle and Boomslang with a very wide smile in her face.

-Oh My Gods!- Bald Eagle yelped and broke the silence as Boomslang tried covering her red face with her hoodie.

-Sorry about that, but she and I know each other rather well, she wasn't going to settle down and let us talk in peace until I… Well did what I just did as you can see, please continue- Père David's Deer took off her beret apologizing for the uncouth kiss.

-If you don't mind, I need some air…- Maltese Tiger said about to leave the Cave but Narwhal caught up and stopped her.

-Please stay inside the Cave, it's really not safe out there at night- Narwhal warned Maltese Tiger again as she stood in front of her with her spear in front, not letting her leave.

-As I was saying, something in the Sandstar has made Ceruleans more aggressive than ever, there have been gossips and rumours of something worse stalking the Islands- Jinmengyo coughed as she continue her story, Maltese Tiger gave up and sit down besides the Snake, Père David's Deer pulled out her diary and started to write notes about all this.

-We can't confirm what it is just yet but it preys on Friends, some of our volunteer and helpers disappeared in the spawn of two weeks, so it's a very strong, fast and smart creature- Narwhal added, this information she got from her attempts to track and hunt down whatever Abomination killing the Friends.

-This is terrifying, what are we gonna do now?- Boomslang asked, she was still tired but her fear made her feel restless.

-Our isle needs us to complete our mission, that's why we came all the way here Boomslang, we will have to risk it for their sake!- Bald Eagle tried to comfort the Snake by reminding her that they had fulfill their duty, this wasn't a fun road-trip.

-You should still wait until Dawn at least, it's too risky to go out there now!- Jinmengyo urged the group to stay in the Cave.

-With all the fighting that went down, thing is sniffing the violence and is out there, looking for easy preys- Narwhal reminded them again that something scary was out there.

-We should wait until dawn, is there is something we can do to help? In the meantime we shouldn't sit idle here- Père David's Deer asked Jinmengyo as she was quite restless from the fight.

-Well, all of you look really dirty, did you come from the Tunnel?- Narwhal with an amused grin knowing the answer.

-Yeah, it was the shortest way- Père David's Deer answered.

-Not very pleasant if you have asked me- Bald Eagle quipped

-Do you want to take a bath? I could wash your clothes in the meantime!- Jinmengyo offered the group with a radiant smile.

-I was hoping for you to give us something to do but I don't think we can turn down such a kind offer, _Merci beacoup_ \- Père David's Deer thanked the Fish by kneeling in front of her and kissing one of her hands, Jinmengyo blushed giggling.

-Hey!- Narwhal pouted in anger- Fine, I'll get take you to the baths, please follow me- She pointed with her Spear forward and lead the group onward, but one Friend didn't follow her.

-I think I'm skipping on this one- Maltese Tiger said dryly.

-You shouldn't lag behind by yourself, what's your problem?- Narwhal asked annoyed very close of just losing her temper.

-It's okay, she just wants space, let her be- Père David's Deer stood by Narwhal and held her hand for a moment until the Cetacean calmed down and the Friends resumed their march.

Narwhal guided the Friends deep into the Cave where it eventually reminded them of the Tunnel they took to reach this Island. Several halls and alleys full of technology that the Friends couldn't understand, Japari Park underground facilities were built to fit right into the Islands, blending into the Sandstar ecosystem like a grafted implant. After a few turns, the Big Boss following stopped and addressed the group.

-I'm going to connect myself to the Hub here and try to plot a course for our next stop Kyoshu Island, I'll will contact you again to round up the group to continue our journey once that's complete, Boomslang- The Lucky Beast said then left.

-I wonder how further we'll have to travel before completing our mission- Boomslang thought to herself as the group kept moving, making an U turn before finally reaching what seemed to be the Bathroom of the facility, while utilitarian in look and boasting a complicated array of extras on top, they looked very clean and had individual boots closed for each Friend to use.

-Alright, take off all your clothes and put them in here, please- Narwhal asked as she held a comically oversized basket.

Boomslang looked around, her fingers fidgeting back and forth, she wasn't really comfortable with the idea of stripping herself nude but her clothes were quite dirty from that Tunnel, while her body being all sweaty from running and fighting out there.

-Not your boots, you _abrutit!_ Leave those on the floor- Père David's Deer told Bald Eagle, who took off her boots 1st and was about to put them in the basket, alongside the clothes.

All the Friends started to take off their tops and bottoms and put them in the Basket, Narwhal remained stoic but she was eyeing the others in silence as they fooled around, she was always curious about how herself seemed to be more developed than all others Friends, while even the smaller Friends like the Pig and the Deer had their own perky curves and the Snake and Bird were very well formed for their height, none of them came to her own level, it was just like with her sisters, the Dolphins, eventually she coughed and spoke up.

-Stop fooling around and get in the showers please, specially you "Piggy", you better not sneak into "Deerie" shower ok?- She asked politely once again but not without letting Collared Peccary know that she realized that she was up to no good.

-Aw... - Collared Peccary sighed and got into the shower stall besides Père David's Deer and tried to started a chat with her.

While the Ex-GirlFriends started chatting as the warm water fell on them, all the Friends cleaning up sighed in relief as the warmth comfort provided, they started to apply shampoo to their hairs or soap onto their bodies respectively. Boomslang gathered her courage and invited Bald Eagle to do the same. As all other Friends were distracted, Narwhal put down the almost full basket on the floor and organized their shoes puting her own besides them, then she pulled up her dress all the way up and put it on the basket too, then taking her socks off and as she took off her underwear, she heard a voice behind her.

-Good Job Narwhal!- Jinmengyo complimented her pupil.

-Sensei!?- Narwhal jumped back when she noticed the Fish was using her mask, seemingly sneak peeking into the bathroom.

-I'm just waiting for the basket, that's all, put all the footwear in here please- Jinmengyo said offering Narwhal a large cardboard box, where the naked Cetacean put all the clothes and tried her best to hide her blush as she looked back, confirming Jinmengyo didn't leave with both the box on top of the basket full of clothes until she got inside her shower stall.

Jinmengyo walked a few steps and then put down the basket and the box on top to take off her mask, as much as she liked it made really hard to see, she put it on top of her head as per usual and then realized something. Her nose was dripping red, she groaned in shame of being a certified perv now, the Fish cleaned her nosebleed with one of the sleeves of her yukata.

Jinmengyo walked awkwardly trying to look besides the comically large basket with a box on top, not being able to see in front of her was annoying but she kept a good pace, until she reached the room where the wash-machines where. She took a deep breath as she finally put down the basket and the box besides it, all those new Friends had their own scent and she was just getting used to them, they were certainly a colourful group.

She considered if she would have to tell them everything she knew, all about the mess they were going to get involved if they kept going in their journey towards the Mainland, in order to save their Island and all of their Friends.

-If they only knew... what Horrors await...- The fish muttered sadly to herself as she checked on the instruction to use these things properly one more time, putting the clothes of each Friend on it's own wash-machine, but not before giving them one last sniff and then adding a bit of liquid detergent onto it.

As fun as it was to watch clothes being washed, Jinmengyo next grabbed the shoes in the boxes and put them in a strange boxy contraption that cleaned them on it's own, it was a fascinating piece of Human technology. She would usually hang around and watch it work much like the Wash-Machines, but this time she had something else more important to do, she had to check on the Friend who stayed behind, maybe she could get her to talk to her with and find out why she did that.

-Maltese Tiger? Are you there?- Jinmengyo called to hear coyly as she left behind the underground facilities and was walking on solid rock from the Cave again, the Fish walked around and hear no response, so she assumed the Cat was just moping around in silence, in some hidden dark corner of the Cave.

Jinmengyo started to feel a little bit frustrated as she kept calling for Maltese Tiger but the Friend never responded or gave her any sign of being anywhere. Frustration quickly became into worry that the Fish couldn't sing or dance away, as she was about to reach the entrance of the cave and there was still no sign of Maltese Tiger anywhere, she ran to the entrance and still found no sign of the missing Friend anywhere. Her heart sank at the thought that the Cat had walked out of the Cave and her Protective Ward at the Entrance, Jinmengyo breathed deep and tried to keep calm and investigate around any lead about what could have happened, she backtracked while carefully looking at the floor and finally found something. It was trail of steps in the dirt that had to be Maltese Tiger's shoes, she followed them back to the entrance but they only got close to it, the footprints in the dust of the cave where within gazing distance of the entrance, then she saw something else in the floor, upon closer inspection she saw steps that belong to someone else. Some other Friend was skulking around the entrance and it seems as Maltese Tiger wanted to keep her distance from them, the Fish started to hyperventilate assuming the worst just happened, maybe the rumours she heard about Kyoshu Island were true.

The Thing that was lurking through Akushima jungle for an easy prey had followed them, somehow managed to cross her Protective Ward and snatched Maltese Tiger to be its next meal, which could only mean one terrible and horrifying truth.

-That Thing... Is a Friend- Jinmengyo grimly to herself.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Bad Moon Rising**_

" _... I hear the Voice of Rage and Ruin ..."_

Narwhal looked at the clashing differences between the pair of Friends she was now tasked to protect. While the news of Maltese Tiger's "disappearance" hurt all the Friends that continued on this journey, Collared Peccary found quick comfort in Père David's Deer, who seemed to be keeping her sadness to herself, but the other two totally broke down. It seemed they would never bounce back from that loss.

-Are you sure they are gonna be okay?- The Cetacean asked the Deer, who was trying to push the Pig away from her arm.

-They are gonna be alright- Collared Peccary answered even though the question wasn't for her, still glued to Père David's.

-I'm sure they never lost any Friend before, they need to find a way to cope with it themselves, one that works for them personally- Père David's Deer sighed as she explained herself, but she still was visibly worried for Boomslang and Bald Eagle, who were still keeping up with the group but remained silent.

-We gotta keep moving, round them up- Narwhal said as she moved onward, while Jinmengyo certainly got them all the supplies she could find around the Cave, Narwhal was still concerned on her Sensei's willingness to stay behind, but if someone could remain as bait and escape, it was her.

-You two, we are close now, let's keep going- Père David's Deer grabbed the hands of both Snake and Bird, pulled them to their feet, Collared Peccary walked in and held Bald Eagle's hand and lead her onward, while Père David's Deer did that for Bald Eagle, Narwhal walked behind them, watching the rear.

-We will see the Bridge soon- Narwhal told the other Friends as she recalled the massive structure seen before when she wandered around the tide around the coast, it would lead them to Kyoshu Island, the place where that accursed Volcano was.

Big Boss decided that the safest and more direct path to proceeding onto the next Island was using another relic of Japari Park's past, it was a Bridge built by people outside of the Park's Staff, the Japanese SDF. They had tried to help during the catastrophes that made Humans abandon Japari Park, this was of course something only the Lucky Beasts remembered, as most Friends alive had lost their memories of Humans, when Japari Park was open to the public over a century ago.

-Bald Eagle, can you see it in the distance now?- Père David's Deer asked the Bird, who looked at her showing her swollen red eyes Bald Eagle sniffled and pushed away tears from her eyes with her sleeves, gritting her teeth trying to get over it.

Bald Eagle focused and used her Eagle Vision, in the distance she could see the massive structure, they weren't far off from it now, if they kept moving at reasonable place, they could reach it before dusk, she wanted to fly now and actually scout ahead.

-I'm gonna fly up and ahead and make sure we are in the clear, okay?- Bald Eagle informed the group and waited for an answer, Père David's Deer gave her a thumbs up, which was all the Bird needed to find comfort in her favorite thing in the whole world, which was flying high and enjoying the scenery.

-One is up, now for the other… Let's keep moving for now- Père David's Deer called out as the group continued, Boomslang still followed Collared Peccary but the Snake was entirely out of it.

The group kept walking for hours receiving regular visits by Bald Eagle, who kept patrolling the skies above for anything suspicious, the coast remained clear and eventually, the Friends reached the start of the Bridge. Even Boomslang felt awe at the hugeness of this construction, Bald Eagle landed and hugged the Snake, this seemed to be what she needed, taking a deep breath and cleaned her tears with her sleeves.

-Good to have you both back, let's see what we can find here, on this Bridge- Père David's Deer addressed the Snake and the Bird, who held each other's hands and tried to smile for her, the Deer blushed mildly and giggled at their wholesomeness.

Once they walked up the ramp and were finally and actually on the Bridge, the Friends all enjoyed the beautiful view of the ocean with a seemingly open road ahead, as far as even Bald Eagle could see, all the way into the horizon and beyond.

-It will be dark soon, do you think we should keep going or just rest here?- Père David's Deer asked Narwhal, the Cetacean was quite surprised about her asking for her opinion, as the Deer seemed to call the shots within the group she had just joined and was honestly making the right decisions, at least so far.

-I think we should push a bit more then rest, the Friends seem to have some more in them but they must be hungry, just let's keep going until we found something we can use as shelter- Narwhal suggested as Père David's Deer listened to her.

-Alright, let's keep going but stick together, just in case- Père David's Deer signaled the group to keep moving, so the Friends kept marching for around another hour as the dusk closed in.

The Friends discovered something that Big Boss recognized as a good spot for them to take cover for the night and try to sleep, a broken double decked Japari Bus, which offered them more than enough shelter to use as a place to sleep.

-Should we get someone to guard during the night?- Narwhal asked as Père David's Deer looked at the group, they were clearly tired and they would fall asleep while on watch, so it should have to be her and Narwhal taking turns or something.

-I'll keep watch while you rest, Friends- Big Boss spoke up and solved the issue instantly, to the relief of everyone else.

The Friends settled down by the ruined Bus, as Big Boss confirmed the vehicle was broken beyond repair. The Friends watched the Sun setting into the west and disappear into the Ocean, it was always a beautiful sight in spite of their circumstances. Père David's Deer distributed the Japari Buns and then counted the rations for five Friends, while they lost one member they gained two, so she pulled out her copybook and wrote down the new numbers of rations they had available.

-I hope I can thank your Sensei for all she did for us one day, Narwhal- Père David's Deer said as she gave Narwhal a juicebox, which the Cetacean started to bashfully sip on it.

-Juice!- Collared Peccary raised her voice jumping into action.

-I want one too!- Bald Eagle and Boomslang said in unison.

-Calm down, _Mes Enfants_ , there is enough for everyone- Père David's Deer said as she handled each of them a juicebox.

-Aren't you gonna drink one yourself?- Collared Peccary asked.

-I rather not, so I can save more for the others- Père David's Deer answered, earning herself a frown of disapproval from Collared Peccary, to which the Deer sighed tiredly in response.

-Drink one yourself as well!- Collared Peccary demanded and Père David's Deer knowing her quite well decided to not argue against her, pulled out a juicebox from her backpack and started to sip on it, which was good for the group's morale.

As the Friends enjoyed their rations silently, it had came the time to talk about all that Jinmengyo had told them, nobody knew how to break the ice so in the end Narwhal spoke first.

-I'm sorry about your loss and that you are now involved in this mess- Narwhal said looking at the Friends with her most stoic expression, the others looked at each other in silence.

-Friends are getting killed, even if nothing happened to our Tiger, we still couldn't just pass by and not try to help you!- Bald Eagle stood up and waved her arms further for emphasis.

-I do admit that I'm terrified, the thought of such thing as an evil Friend existing is, it's like one of those spooky stories becoming real and now chasing after us!- Boomslang said with her hoodie darkening her face as she crushed her juicebox.

-Things might look dire but I'm okay with them, as they brought back My Love to me~- Collared Peccary said clinging to Père David's Deer, as she had finished her rations already.

-Piggy please, not right now- Père David's Deer sighed tiredly.

-I want to sleep with you!- Collared Peccary declared, openly to other Friends, earning herself a swift staff smack in the head.

-It's good to see all of you bouncing back already, for now our destination is the same, so I'll be more than happy to help you reach the Mainland- Narwhal said giving a nice smile to all, before standing up and sitting besides Boomslang, who hugged her on instinct but the Cetacean was used to this kind of thing, due to dealing with the little Dolphins as their "Big Sister".

Bald Eagle hugged Boomslang from the other side and the Friends shared a tender moment before Père David's Deer took some of the documents and wood she had left to light a fire.

-Is it safe to light a fire?- Narwhal said a bit worried, about the fire rather than about what the fire might bring to them.

-Jinmengyo promised us a couple of days of advantage, I see no reason to lose faith in your Sensei now, are you scared of the Fire?- Père David's Deer teased Narwhal who just silently pouted at her in response, the Cetacean pondered why she was the only one scared of the fire, this was how it should be!

-It's nice and warm, I guess- Narwhal said cautiously coming closer to warm up, alongside the other Friends who were doing the same, the gentle ocean's breeze quickly turned ice cold.

Due to the long march, none of the Friends was in the mood to socialize or even tell spooky stories around the campfire, so they left it running and headed to try to sleep a bit. Narwhal used the front seats, Boomslang and Bald Eagle used the back seats together and much to her own grief, Collared Peccary and Père David's Deer shared the top of the bus and slept together.

Next morning, the Sun rose from the east, greeting the sleepy Friends with it's warm embrace, they packed up quickly and started another day of marching through the massive bridge.

-At this rate, we won't make it to the other side, not before that thing catches up to us- Père David's Deer talked with Narwhal as they walked side by side, being the rearguard of their formation, while the Snake, Bird and Pig were up front.

-I don't think we can push them to any harder than this, not with the supplies we have, after today we'll be out of time and options it seems- Narwhal sighed, frustrated. She tried to think of something they could do, but no good ideas came to her mind.

-Hey! There is something interesting ahead!- Bald Eagle called to them, flying to them and landing with visible excitement.

Bald Eagle lead the group into a sight none of the Friends had ever seen before, but their Lucky Beast recognized it instantly, it was an group of abandoned Armored Personnel Carriers.

-Are these… Human Vehicles?- Narwhal asked Big Boss.

-That's correct, I'd advise to help me investigating further- Big Boss said, the Friends looked at each other before starting to inspect the vehicles from outside, finding evidence of them being abandoned very recently, visible blood stains on the most severely damaged smaller APCs. One of them stood out, much bigger than the rest and more heavily armored than the rest, it was also the only one that had no blood stains or damage sustained to it, as if whoever ambush and killed the passengers of this Convoy entering it, for some unfathomable reason.

The Lucky Beast lead the group into the vehicle, hacking the backdoor to allow the Friends to enter it, it was dark and it smelled really weird inside, before anyone could do anything a male robotic voice spoke up, seemingly from the cockpit.

-Who goes there?- The voice asked in a very curious tone.

-We are a group of Friends!- Bald Eagle answered before anyone could consider the best course of action, many of the Friends were a bit afraid of a voice that seeming came from nowhere but everywhere at the same time. Suddenly a red light scanned the insides of the APC before a clicking noise ended it.

-You are "clean" Friends, what a pleasant surprise, I was just getting lonely here- The voice said delighted to once again engage in conversation with someone, the lights of the vehicle turned on and a few cameras sprung into action, the Friends knew now that whatever was inside this APC, it was alive.

-Who are you?- Boomslang asked, as fear turned into curiosity.

-The team dubbed me "Rhyolite"- The voice quickly answered.

-W-wh-what are you?- Collared Peccary asked walking up front.

-I'm the AI on-board of this specialized Diamondback APC, I was carrying their research data and assisting them in the expedition in analysing Sandstar before we were attacked, by that damnabled thing that seemingly killed or routed every member of my crew!- Rhyolite's tone of voice showed a deep resentment, this AI clearly was capable of understanding and feelings emotions, just like any of the Friends of the group.

-Do you know who is the Culprit?- Narwhal asked him, as she noticed Père David's Deer put down her backpack and pulled out a pencil and her copybook, apparently she knew how to write as well as read and was now taking notes about the AI.

-It was one of you, but unlike all of you, this Friend knows nothing but malevolence, hatred and brutality!- The AI lashed out in anger unlike that a machine should be able to express.

-Any info on her you could lend us would be very useful- Père David's Deer said telling the AI to continue, with her pen at the ready, she was eager to know the name of that evil Thing.

-My research thing was tracking it when it ambushed us after the Sun went down and the teams stopped to rest, they addressed her as "Fenrir", like the Monster Wolf from Norse Mythology- Rhyolite explained to the Friends, Narwhal breathed deep assimilating the info, while Père David's Deer wrote it down, thinking of what she planned to get revenge on it.

-What?- The Bird, the Snake and the Pig said in unison.

-It's related to some Human religion of old, Sensei Jinmengyo told me about several of them over the years I studied under her guidance, this is highly concerning- Narwhal said trying to keep her cool while thinking about her secret, if Fenrir was after them then she'd need to stand up to protect the others.

-An Evil Monster Friend…- Boomslang said trembling and leaning on Bald Eagle, who tried to comfort her with a hug.

-Don't worry Boomslang, if it comes after us, we'll make it pay for what it did to Malty Sempai!- Bald Eagle tried to comfort the Snake by reminding her that they owed it to the Tiger.

-There's the spirit!- Père David's Deer stopped writing and stood up to voice her approval of Bald Eagle's way of thinking.

-I can give you more information about it if you plan to face it and take it down, Fenrir is a menace to all and must be stopped, she will stop at nothing in her desire to sate her Hunger- Rhyolite tried to explain himself to the Friends, as to why Fenrir couldn't be allowed to remain free or alive.

-Hunger?- Narwhal asked but was ignored by the AI.

-Does this mean you will help us on our journey if we agree to eventually hunt her down?- Bald Eagle asked to confirm it.

-I exist to be useful, I was created to serve, it sure beats rusting away here- The AI responded in a deadpan tone.

-Okay Rhyo, we got a deal, help us and we'll help you- Père David's Deer walked forward to represent the group, with Big Boss standing besides her as she struck a deal with the AI.

-I desire to link myself up with you in order to share information and plot a course of your up-to-date navigation maps- Big Boss spoke up as he walked by and started to do things by himself, seemingly communicating with Rhyolite in that oddly silent way he communicated with others of its kind.

-I'll give you the information you request now, then I need you to check on my current status, so we can get on rolling-

-Rolling?- Collared Peccary asked with sparkly eyes.

-I'll be your ride, I'm a eight wheeled vehicle after all, come to this highlighted screen because I want to show you something- Rhyolite focused me of his lights to lead the Friends into a screen with a seat in front of it, as the group stood in front of her, it showed them small short clips of his camera recordings.

The clips displayed a fast shady silhouette that was only truly visible when she stopped, in order to land the killing blow and quickly feast on her prey, she seemed to be drinking the blood of her victims with gleeful zeal. The Friend had long wild black hair, pale skin full of scars and was using gym black clothes. She had shackles and broken chains in both arms and legs and her nails were long, sharp and black. She also had red eyes, blood-caked lips and a very "ugly" smile that showed no cheer, it only showed her teeth, her way of moving was unsettling.

-So this is her- Père David's Deer in slow and hateful way, the face behind her Mask full of hatred, making Boomslang and Bald Eagle even more uncomfortable, especially after they just watched Fenrir slaughter the members of the Research Team.

-I think for now we are best to try to avoid her, at least until I've teached those two huggers how to fight- Narwhal advised Père David's Deer, who sighed and then nodded in approval.

-Hahaha! That's gonna be fun to watch, shall we get rolling then?- Collared Peccary before asking Père David's Deer, who was about to say something, but was interrupted by Narwhal.

-Could you explain to use what you mean by "The Hunger"?- Narwhal asked again, unsure if she would like the answer.

-My research team discovered that Fenrir needs to feed constantly to stay in top shape, this is what drives her endless bloodlust and why she is relentless on finding new preys and feasting on them, by drinking their blood- Rhyolite explained to the Friends as Père David's Deer kept writing down more notes.

-She is a fucking fiend!- Collared Peccary sentenced angrily.

-Do you know of any weakness she might have?- Narwhal asked as she was breathing deep and slow to keep her cool.

-She can't stand direct Sunlight, the UV light should cause her body to crystallize, in theory from her blood flow onto her entire body! Her Kemonoplasm structure is very unstable- Rhyolite tried to explain to the Friends, but only Narwhal and Père David's Deer seemed to keep up with his explanation of the research notes of his team, at least somewhat.

-So she is like… a Vampire?- Narwhal asked thinking about other things Sensei Jinmengyo told her once about Humans.

-Correct! if we can outpace her during the day, we can get a lead on her, provided she still stops at night to hunt- Rhyolite's voice had a hint of joy, as if it loved complimenting others.

-Well that at least gives on one advantage, that's enough info-dump for now, let's get rolling Piggy!- Père David's Deer clapped her hands together and walked to the drive's hole.

-You've got it!- Piggy said rushing to get behind the wheel.

-You sure you want her to drive?- Narwhal asked a bit worried.

-She actually has experience driving things, so long as she has someone to make sure she doesn't bump into things for fun- Père David's Deer said as she sat besides Collared Peccary, who was studying the vehicle controls before getting into it.

-Don't worry, I'll assist her until she can do it on her own- Rhyolite reassured Narwhal with a comedy in his tone of voice.

-Alright, I'll be handling both of you then, you got a lot to learn to be able to stand up and hold your own in a fight!- Narwhal stood up and conjured a stream of water to refresh herself, showing the Bird and Snake the degree of control she had.

-Oh no…- Boomslang said as she felt Bald Eagle pushing her.

-I can Wild Release already Narwhal Sempai!- Bald Eagle said happily, her chest standing up as she proudly expected to be

-Only when you are pressured by imminent danger, as far as I've been told by Père David's Deer, you still got a lot to learn! Humility is a virtue after all, now take a sit here with me, our first lesson will be very basic- Narwhal started to explain to them the basics of self-control, as Sensei Jinmengyo taught her, "the beginning was always the most delicate time".

Suddenly, loud music started to rock-out from the APC speakers as the Vehicle started to slowly gain momentum and perform an U turn, the lesson had to stop momentarily as Collared Peccary foul language sounded all through the eight wheeled vehicle. Once the turn was completed and the vehicle steadily gained enough momentum to start moving forward very slowly the lesson resumed. Narwhal focused on teaching Boomslang the basics on how to Wild Release, for starters as Bald Eagle was a quick-learner, already having used her Wild Release twice and once in front of Narwhal made it easier to figure out how to stimulate her onto repeating, even if the result was just a single feather, it was good enough for now.

-That's what I'm talking about!- Collared Peccary shouted happily as she got a high-five from Père David's Deer.

The APC then started to accelerate as Collared Peccary managed to keep a steady hold of the controls of it, Père David's Deer relaxed on the sit next to her and engaged in a conversation with Rhyo about Fenrir's origin story and what this Human research team came to do here in Japari Park.

The loud speakers of the vehicle kept playing rock music as the Diamondback surged onward, it's speed quickly outpacing the progress the Friends made marching without a single stop to rest, Rhyo's help would prove invaluable to their journey.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: The Midnight Special**_

" _...Shine a ever lovin' Light on me …"_

Bald Eagle circled around her target a few more times before returning to the Diamondback APC. Her scouting mission had the data she needed, so she backtracked to the location of the vehicle and proceed to land on top of it's hull, knocking on the hatch a few times before it opened and a friend greeted her.

-Did you find it?- Père David's Deer asked popping out from her hatch, Collared Peccary popped out from the driver's hatch.

-I did, it's a really large group of derelict Human vehicles, just like Rhyo told us- Bald Eagle confirmed with a thumbs up.

-Your eyesight is as good as your butt- Collared Peccary said checking under Bald Eagle's skirt, making the Bird blush hard.

-Don't stare!- Boomslang's voice came from inside the APC.

-Hopefully this will be our last stop on this bridge, I can't wait to reach Kyoshu Island, Piggy take us there- Père David's Deer told Piggy as they closed their hatches and the Diamondback started moving, Bald Eagle sat and kept her eyes on the target.

The AI on board the APC, Rhyolite, encouraged the Friends to scavenge another convoy from the doomed Human Expedition into Japari Park, telling them that was likely it contained food for the Friends, medical supplies against the infection dubbed "The Hunger" by Rhyo and batteries to keep his APC running.

The Diamondback quickly reached its destination, Père David's Deer instructed Collared Peccary to stay with Rhyo just in case they needed to make a quick getaway. The Friends were concerned about Fenrir following their trail and it was better to be prepared, just in case the worst came to happen again. The full moon in the sky felt like a bad omen.

Narwhal took Père David's Deer to investigate the bigger vehicles on the center of the derelict group of Human vehicles, The Deer was checking on the list of descriptions of the stuff they needed, provided by Rhyo, as Narwhal stood as a guard.

Boomslang and Bald Eagle where given the simple task to find anything smelled or looked edible and round them up for inspection, drawing a circle around the smaller vehicles around the large ones, when they caught a whiff of a sweet scent.

-That smells so nice, could it be?- Boomslang wondered.

-JUICE!- Bald Eagle exclaimed happily as she stopped holding hands with Boomslang and flew ahead of the Snake to check.

The two of them had found a vehicle that harboured mostly food as well as drinks of all types inside of it, they cheered in joy of being resupplied as their Japari Buns stock were starting to get low, no type of rationing could reduce the hunger that the Friends felt every single day due their stress and anxiety.

-What was that?- Boomslang asked Bald Eagle as she heard a scary noise nearby, it sounded like claws against concrete.

-That noise… That's a bad noise…- Bald Eagle whispered to Boomslang as she focused, ready to attack in self defense.

The sight that greeted them wasn't pretty, they saw what looked like a Friend crawling to them. Her claws scratched the concrete, to move forward as she was missing the bottom half of her body, the thing saw them and actually spoke up.

-My legs… Have you seen my legs!?- Cheetah asked in a wail.

-How is she still alive!?- Boomslang asked before panicking.

-HOLY SHIT!- Bald Eagle cursed as she prepared to attack the thing, seeing it lunge forward growling in anger, she was met with a barrage of feathers that just made her miss her mark.

-Come one Boom, move your ass, go!- Bald Eagle said as flew holding onto Boomslang hand to get her out there, looking back to see if that thing was chasing after them, the sight of it crawling fast after them made the Bird blood turn ice cold.

-We need to call the others!- Boomslang cried as she started to walk on her own, but as she looked back and saw the thing chasing after them, she started to feel sluggish as her heart was beating so fast she couldn't keep going due to the terror.

Was this going to be how it ended for her? The Snake wondered thinking about how Maltese Tiger was now dead, but that wasn't the end. She saw the Bird dive in and try to hit the monster that looked like a Cheetah Friend at point blank with a swarm of feather like projectiles, sadly this had almost no effect and the Monster pounced on Bald Eagle and started to wail on the Bird, who was helpless against such a vicious onslaught.

As she saw this horrifying scene in what seemed to be slow motion, something snapped in her and she pushed onward to save Bald Eagle. She felt a burst of Sandstar flow between her hands and she hit the enemy with it, as the Fiend looked back at her surprised, she pushed her off with with a backflip tailwhip, as Narwhal had instructed her to do. Bald Eagle was unconscious, her headwings had been brutalized and she passed out from the pain and shock of it, this made Boomslang furious, how many more times would the Bird have to stand up for her when she invited her into this adventure? Never. Again.

-You have "The Hunger", you are not a Friend anymore!- Boomslang sentenced as the thing that was once a Cheetah was the same as Fenrir, it intended to feed on her Bird Friend, their bloodthirst overwhelming all that they once were before.

-My legs… Have you seen my legs!?- Cheetah wailed sadly.

Cheetah launched herself back at Bald Eagle but Boomslang was easily able to intercept her and keep her off the Bird with a few well placed kicks, it was as if her Wild Release weakened the enemy defenses but Cheetah assault continued. This wore down on Boomslang, that while able to hold the line for awhile, she was starting to get exhausted, her breathing was falling out of sync, but she wasn't going to let Cheetah lay her claws on Bald Eagle ever again, no matter what, no matter the cost.

-To Hell with you!- Boomslang said kicking back Cheetah once more, but this time she misstepped, losing her balance.

The Fiend was quickly to capitalize on this and wasted no time striking Boomslang's face with her claws, the Snake held back from screaming in pain, just like Bald Eagle did, but now she was blinded. She couldn't see anything and thought this was going to be her end, but then she felt something push Cheetah off her and then she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

-Hang in there Boomslang, I'm still not out of it- Bald Eagle said standing up, unable to fly but standing behind the Snake.

-Are you okay?- Boomslang asked as she leaned back and felt Bald Eagle hold onto her with her arms below her armpits.

-Lean on me and kick as hard as you can, NOW!- Bald Eagle barked to Boomslang who reacted on instinct and kicked in front of her with both legs united, feeling she had hit the evil Cheetah really hard, Bald Eagle was being her eyes now.

Boomslang still blinded by what she guessed was her own blood, as she felt a painful open wound on her forehead that kept bleeding as she tried to stand keep her balance and try to regain some semblance of vision. Luckily for the Snake, Bald Eagle was up again, ready to play The Hero, covering her.

-You won't get the jump on me again!- Bald Eagle said as she summoned feathers, aim solely at Cheetah's eyes, forcing her to defend herself and thus be easily repelled by the Bird's torrent of feathers and pushed away by Boomslang's tail swipe.

-She almost got me there, thanks Captain- Boomslang took a deep breath to focus and blushed a bit, just realizing what she said sounded like a flirt, it was not the best moment for it.

-My legs… Have you seen my legs!?- Cheetah wailed angrily.

-You see that trashed vehicle there?- Bald Eagle asked as she pointed out a vehicle flipped over to its side, Boomslang nodded in response understanding the Bird's plan entirely.

Cheetah launched herself into them once more, but was meet with Feathers that funneled her down in such an angle that Boomslang kicked her upfront, the Snake then nailed her down with a tail swipe that left her stuck in the vehicle Bald Eagle pointed up, the Bird then stuck the beast there with a swarm of feathers that clipped all through her arm left arm.

-Boooyah!- Bald Eagle celebrated as she saw her plan worked.

-Her rambling about her legs is gonna drive me insane, what can we do, should we finish her off?- Boomslang who kept trying to stop her bleeding, but the blood kept flowing.

- _Beurk! Fait Chier_ \- Père David's Deer cursed as she entered the scene with Narwhal gasping behind as she got to see the thing.

-You two ran into an Infected Friend and managed to best it, very impressive!- Narwhal clapped for the wounded Friends.

-We got lucky- Boomslang said before Bald Eagle could brag about them "heroically" putting a stop to Cheetah's rampage.

-You are hit bad, I need to disinfect that and bandage your head wings, it's going to hurt- Père David's Deer addressed Bald Eagle who then started to cry silently, the stress and shock of her "clipped wings" situation finally landed on her.

-Headback to the APC, I'll finish off this Fiend- Narwhal said wielding her Spear as she looked at thing, still struggling to release itself from its bonds, it started to chew on it's own arm.

Père David's Deer lead the two wounded Friends back to the APC, as she looked back and saw Narwhal demonstrate some of her incredible hidden power, though Jinmengyo had hinted her that her Disciple had some tricks up her sleeve this was a little hard to believe. As they reached the Diamondback, Père David's Deer ordered Collared Peccary to go help Narwhal haulback all the valuable assets they had found up for grabs, the Pig left a bit concerned for the injured but since the Deer was fairly calm, she knew they would be alright and head off.

-It's been awhile since I've done actual medicine, I could have just showered you in my healing sparkles but the infection is of serious concern, are they in the clear Rhyo?- Père David's Deer talked to both of them as she made Boomslang lay down on her back on a table while Bald Eagle sat closely besides her.

-They are in the clear, but you should still disinfect their wounds, just make sure malignant growths of any kind are averted- Rhyolite told Père David's Deer after a short scan.

-Alright then, you go first Boomslang, show me your forehead _Enfant_ \- Père David's Deer said as she grabbed a light source and put it right onto the Snake's face, whom closed her eyes and pulled up the bangs of her hair, quite unsure about all this.

Before Boomslang knew it, she was sprayed with some liquid that burned like hot molten metal when it entered her wound, unlike before this time she just spit a really ugly curse in pain.

-Oh my Gods!- Bald Eagle yelped in surprise blushing red by the ugly words coming out of Boomslang's mouth, whose tail was twisting in pain, the poor Bird looked scared as Père David's Deer looked at her with sadistic eyes behind her mask.

Bald Eagle's screamed in pain so loudly that it could be heard from outside the Diamondback, before she could fully recover she screamed again as Père David's Deer smiled sadistically while she started to bandage her forehead, to keep her Head-Wings safe until they were strong enough to be healed directly. Bald Eagle was a sniffling mess, she tried to play tough but that just hurted too much to keep quiet, this was honestly not being a good day for her, but all suddenly improved as as her bandage was done. Bald Eagle felt Père David's Deer holding onto her and suddenly giving her a french kiss, her soft lips soothed her nerves and brought deep sense of comfort to the Bird, who responded the kiss a bit by hugging Père David's Deer, much to the Deer's surprise.

-Hey now, don't be thirsty- Père David's Deer giggled as she was amused by Bald Eagle being disappointed the kiss ended as quickly as it had started, the Deer easily broke from Bald Eagle's embrace, as the poor Bird feeling a bit light-headed.

-This is the worst day ever- Boomslang hissed angrily red-faced as she shamefully couldn't turn her eyes away from the kiss.

-Hehehe…- Bald Eagle giggled and drooled a bit quite satisfied.

-I'm gonna go help those two bring back what we found, you just sit there and rest, okay?- Père David's Deer told Boomslang and Bald Eagle as she was about to leave.

-Wait!- Bald Eagle called Père David's Deer as she was leaving.

-We found food, juice and more around the area we fought Cheetah, be sure to get all you can!- Boomslang pleaded as she could go with her but decided to stay behind as told to.

-I will but if I know Piggy, she must has sniffed out the food already, I'll be right back- Père David's Deer poked her tongue and waved to the pairing as she left them all by themselves.

-That was so damn nice~- Bald Eagle sighed dreamily pushing Boomslang over the edge, the Snake screamed in pure anger.

Bald Eagle was confused about why the snake glared at her so angrily, Boomslang was tearing up and puffing her cheeks at the Bird and eventually broke into tears looking down, the sudden burst of emotions from the Snake left the Bird utterly confused.

-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!- Boomslang bawled as tears flowed from her eyes and she was resist the urge to beat herself up.

-It's okay Boomy! I did what I thought was the right thing to do and I don't regret my actions, they will heal and I'll be able to fly again, don't beat yourself up over something I did willingly!- Bald Eagle said as she felt tears falling from her eyes, turns out that deep inside, she was still hurt about the fact she wouldn't be able to fly anymore… at least for awhile.

Boomslang rushed into hug Bald Eagle, the Bird embraced her and sank her head into her chest and started crying until she felt better, the Snake patiently waited for her to recover. Eventually Boomslang blushed as she felt Bald Eagle was burying her face more fervently against the chest area of her hoodie, but she didn't mind and let her rest against her chest, whatever was needed to comfort her like Père David's Deer Kiss, she wasn't going to let the Deer one up her with the Bird.

-We are back! Oh fuck, turn back, this is a mood killer- Collared Peccary greeted the pair, who immediately separated with both blushing hard and looking away, which only made the Pig a bit sad they returned too soon and ruined their moment.

-They had enough time to be comfy together, now put those food supplies on the corner, on the opposite corner but the medical supplies- Père David's Deer told Piggy as she handled Rhyo's batteries and Narwhal behind her brought the fuel tank.

-Please put the fuel and batteries in the places instructed, they are very valuable and sensitive equipment- Rhyolite repeated to the Friends who answered to him in demeaning fashion.

-What did you do with Cheetah?- Boomslang asked, who was curious but couldn't look back then to see what happened.

-I just send her all the way down to the Ocean, vehicle included on top of her, she shouldn't bother us or any other Friend ever again- Narwhal smiled satisfied with her work.

-About that… I have a few questions I want to ask, in private later on- Père David's Deer addressed Narwhal, playing a bit with the ribbon on her hair, the Cetacean blushed stoically.

-You sure you don't want just to hit on her while I'm not looking!?- Collared Peccary pointed at Père David's Deer.

-Piggy this is actually important, get the Diamondback rolling, we are way behind schedule!- Père David's Deer clapped her hands and Collared Peccary jumped behind the wheel.

-You'll have to make this up to me later, you heard!?- Collared Peccary yelled back, not keen on being bossed around, at least without been given the proper amount of time and affection.

-Narwhal, could you sit with besides her for now? Just make sure he doesn't do anything silly, I still need to give this one her medicine- Père David's Deer pleaded the Cetacean for assistance, to make sure Piggy didn't crash the Diamondback.

-Right away- Narwhal saluted and left to sit besides the drive, actually engaging with a conversation with Collared Peccary.

Père David's Deer breathed deep and tried to reorganize her feelings, treating injuries always brought bad memories for her but this time, she had to reward this one with something beyond her usual "bonding french kiss". She had to do something actually meaning for her, beyond comforting her through pleasure, so she wouldn't refuse her healing draught.

-Bald Eagle you were very brave today, you are truly a "Captain" in my eyes now, one that leads from the front!- Père David's Deer said as she grabbed a Marker from her backpack and used it to draw a big Star on the forehead of Bald Eagle's bandages, the Bird smiled at her happily, not sure what to say.

-Sadly now I'll need you to drink this, so you can sleep and thus, recover faster- Père David's Deer continued talking as she look for something on her backpack, showing the Bald Eagle her "medicine", which seemed to be stored in a baby bottle.

-Really!?- Boomslang lifted an eyebrow totally unamused.

-Couldn't you store it in a less childish container?- Bald Eagle asked almost holding back a giggle, then she gasped in shock when she took a closer look at the liquid inside of the baby bottle, it was dark green and it had a very viscous texture.

-You are gonna drink that?- Boomslang asked a bit disgusted.

-Am I going to drink that!?- Bald Eagle asked very disgusted.

-It has sedative properties, that will help you sleep through the pain and help you recover faster, you want that don't you?- Père David's Deer tried to bargain with Bald Eagle, who reluctantly grabbed the baby bottle and put the nipple close to her mouth, it smelled terrible too, but she forced herself to drink it, it was the most bitter thing she had tasted in her life.

-Slow down! You need to drink it slowly, or you'll end up getting bad side effects from it, gulp it down bit by bit- Père David's Deer had a bit of sadistic smile as she instructed Bald Eagle to drink more slowly, Boomslang horrified at the sight.

Bald Eagle tried to void herself from her senses, as she felt them protesting and complaining about the healing draught she was mechanically chugging down slowly, when there was nothing left of it she felt her entire body shuddering in disgust.

-You did it, _Mon Enfant_ \- Père David's Deer held the bottle and steadied Bald Eagle who suddenly felt soft and fuzzy, the Deer helped her lay on her least injured side, the Bird felt her eyelids grow too heavy and quickly fell asleep, with a smile in her face.

-She looks so cute when she is sleeping- Boomslang said before covering her mouth, blushing as Père David's Deer passed by her, just winking and poking her tongue at the Snake, as if agree with her silently before speaking to her.

-You too did well today, specially defending her when things turned ugly, why don't you take care of her while she sleeps?- Père David's Deer asked the Snake whose far turned red but nodded fervently, the Deer left them together once again and joined the two Friends in the front seats, who were having a hearty conversation that Père David's Deer listened to them.

Alone with Bald Eagle again, Boomslang tried her best to hold back her feelings but shed a couple of tears that she quickly brushed away, giving into her desire to hold Bald Eagle in her arms. The Snake carefully cuddled up to the Bird and snuggled her from behind, Bald Eagle's long silky hair made Boomslang tail tense up as she took a deep breath, her scent was becoming familiar enough to her to feel a deep calm around it.

Before she realized it had happened, Boomslang had fallen asleep snuggling Bald Eagle, with a very big smile on her face.

Rhyolite's Diamondback APC rushed onto its next destination.

Kyoshu Island and the Accursed Sandstar Volcano awaited.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: I Put a Spell on You**_

" _...And I don't care if you don't want me…"_

Collared Peccary was whistling alongside the epic rock song that Rhyolite was playing on it's speakers as she drove, by then she had gotten used to the fact the AI was quite adept at picking human music, which was starting to grow on her.

-I do really like this one, has a real thunder to it!- Collared Peccary talked to Rhyo, as her navigator was soundly asleep.

-I see your musical taste improve as quickly as your driving skills, I appreciate you handle my wheel more carefully now- The AI said in an amused way, as it learned more about the personalities of the Friends, he considered them his Crew now.

-The vehicles I used to drive couldn't stomp flat lesser vehicles as I ran into them, not that this is any less fun!- Collared Peccary commented looking back a few hours ago, when she just pushed through a few vehicle husks, like they weren't even there, she was certainly looking forward to do it again.

The Pig then noticed something far ahead, around the Island area just outside the exit of The Bridge, there was a shadow circling around, she decided it was the perfect time to wake up her navigator, as she had to keep her eyes in front of the APC.

-Hey, Deerie wake up, rise and shine!- Collared Peccary said as she kicked the seat of the Deer, abruptly ending her dreams.

-Ugh… What is it now?- Père David's Deer groaned, sorely lacking on rest as of late, she rubbed her eyes trying to focus.

-There is something flying up there and we are almost out of this fucking Bridge- Collared Peccary answered her, she couldn't wait to finally leave behind all this concrete behind.

Père David's Deer opened her hatched and look up while holding onto her beret, there was clearly something flying around the area, something that waved at her when it noticed.

-Must be a Friend, when we are finally in Kyoshu Island, I want to ask her about the situation here- Père David's Deer said closing the hatch above her and taking back her seat yawning.

-I'm hoping she can point us at a comfy place to sleep, I'd like a real bed, no offense Rhyo- Collared Peccary commented before apologizing to the AI, being behind the wheel was tiring.

-None taken, Piggy- Rhyolite answered using her nickname.

The Diamondback slowed down and came to a halt as they saw the shadow circling above them start to descend, it landed on top of the APC and knocked on it, in a very slow polite way.

-Knock knock!- A Friend playfully knocked on top of the APC.

The Pig and the Deer opened their hatches and stumbled upon a very pretty Bird Friend. She had blue hair with a bit of green on the bangs, a cute blue navy cap laid on top of her head while her empty red eyes investigated the Friends, she had a big salmon bow that matched with her vest and dress, a white pantyhose turned blue near the bottom, above her high-heels, she also had white gloves. She looked like a Flight Attendant.

-Good Day, I'm Passenger Pigeon- The Bird greeted both the Friends with a polite headbow, the pair returned the gesture.

-What are you doing flying around here?- Père David's Deer asked the Bird, who giggled and answered with a smile.

-I was waiting for you, on orders of Sage Jinmengyo- Passenger Pigeon cheerfully answered clapping her hands, knowing these news would raise the spirits within the crew.

-You heard that Narwhal? Your Sensei is still alive!- Collared Peccary called to the Cetacean, which loudly sighed in relief.

-Well then, what do you have for us?- Père David's Deer addressed the Bird again, as she seemed content with writing things down, on a book with a cute pink cover full of hearts.

-Just let me write down about this Bridge on my Heart Album!- Passenger Pigeon pleaded to the Deer, as she kept on writing.

Passenger Pigeon wrote down quite a few things about the huge Bridge and then about the Diamondback APC the Friends were riding, two things you don't see everyday, she was very excited and glad she was the one picked for this assignment.

-Okay I'm done writing! Jinmengyo called in a few favours to help you, you should head to the Lodge to the northeast from here, it's a tremendous tree repurposed to serve as a housing for Friends and Humans to sleep together when Japari Park was open- Passenger Pigeon explained while making tracing the route for the Deer with her hands, just like a flight attendant.

-Let me write all of that down- Père David's Deer asked while she got her pen, her Japari Park copybook and wrote it down.

-Go there and tell the Bird in charge that you are looking for Sivatherium, if she isn't there just yet then stay for a night or two, just wait for her to show up understood?- Passenger Pigeon asked for confirmation, as she saw the Deer writing.

-Yeah got it, thanks for the help, where will you go now?- Père David's Deer was concerned about the Bird as they would leave soonish and Fenrir would likely be behind them, did Passenger Pigeon know? She was going to be in big danger if not warned.

-Don't you worry about me, I'll go visit the North of Kyoshu next, I've heard the new Tides brought strange things I wanna see and write down in my Heart Album- Passenger Pigeon cutely hugged her Heart Album, she was going to be alright.

-Good Luck then- Père David's Deer said waving her goodbye, as the Bird took flight and left them behind, it was time to roll.

Père David's Deer was sad to see her go, she seemed to be a nice Friend with lovely lips, maybe next time she could get comfy with that lovely Bird. Now they had a new destination.

-Rhyo, does this crude map help you plot a course to our new destination?- Père David's Deer showed her quick sketch to the scanner's red light, after a few minutes, the AI finally replied.

-Coordinates confirmed, step on it Piggy- Rhyolite said showing a clear route in the Navigation HUD screen in front of the Deer.

-You've got it, but I will need a break after this, I'm getting tired of all this non-stop driving- Collared Peccary commented, as her sleep-bags were starting to become more pronounced.

Thanks to Passenger Pigeon's directions, the Diamondback managed to get to the Lodge before dusk, the giant massive tree could be seen from very far away. While a clear landmark of Friends presence, it also offered a strong position if things came to blows, the group expected Fenrir to not attack such place head on, due to the unexpected numbers of Friends in it.

Collared Peccary managed to drive the APC high enough for the party to feel okay about leaving Rhyo behind, the AI assured them he wouldn't let anyone sneak inside, that they could leave the heavy things behind and well kept inside of him.

The Friends still had to walk through several hanging-bridge like stairs until they found what seemed to be the Lobby.

A rather pretty Bird Friend eyed the group with visible surprise in her face, she had small glasses with brown eyes behind them, blonde hair with a black bang in the middle, her head wings, tail and most of her clothing had a gray and black pattern, while she wore a suit similar to that of secretaries.

-Hey cutie, we'd like to stay a night- Père David's Deer addressed the Bird, a closer look really made her notice she was beautiful, there was clearly years of wisdom in her eyes.

-You Fiend!- Collared Peccary glomped the Deer from behind, causing the other Friends to react accordingly to the situation.

-You are a very colourful group, do you want a meal or should I'll take you straight to the Bedrooms?- Campo Flicker giggled as she saw the visible embarrassment and annoyance of the other members at the Pig being clingy as heck, as per usual.

-Can I get a meal to eat in the bed? I'm really tired!- Collared Peccary left the Deer's arm alone to stand in front of the Bird.

-Spoil her, I'll actually pay you extra for it- Père David's Deer said putting down a small pouch full of Japari Coins in the desk.

-This one is on the house. Giraffe!- Campo Flicker winked and called onto someone, after a few moments a tall Friend showed up, she had a very long scarf with the dot patterns of a Giraffe, as well as in her gloves, skirt and other clothes also followed the dot patterns, she had boots and was reading a manga.

-Yes?- The Giraffe asked in an absent minded way still reading.

-You already finished that volume, quit it and do your work, off you go!- Campo Flicker clapped her hands together and that snapped Giraffe out of it, as if she had been raised to do so.

-My name is Reticulated Giraffe, alright follow me, what's your favorite type of Japari Bun?- Reticulated Giraffe presented herself with a respectful bow, holding her manga close to her chest lovingly, guiding Collared Peccary away from the group.

-Any will do, I might not feel their flavour whatsoever, I'm really tired- Collared Peccary said yawning leaving the scene with Giraffe, finally being able to show how exhausted she was.

-Have a nice sleep!- Boomslang yelled to the Pig as she left.

-With the rude one out of the way, would you like to eat some of my cooking, I'd be more than happy to get something for your group!- Campo Flicker breathed deep, even decades after running The Lodge, she still disliked dealing with such Friends.

-I suppose that means she knows why we are here- Bald Eagle said coming to the logical conclusion, making the others giggle.

-I'd love some homemade cooking right now- Narwhal said, after tasting actual food, Japari Buns were just fuel to her.

-Follow me to the Cafeteria then- Campo Flicker pleaded to the group of "colorful" Friends that followed her, it had been so long since she got to cook for so many Friends, she recalled memories of happier times. When the Lodge was always full.

The Lodge's Cafeteria was almost completely empty, except for one Friend that was sitting all by herself in the corner, she was using a ragged cloak in spite of being in doors and she eyed the group as they entered, her eyes centered on Narwhal as she walked past by the group, Narwhal stared back, intrigued.

-The Friend in the back, who is she?- Narwhal asked, but she didn't get any reply outright, as Campo Flicker was busy cooking, Narwhal got dragged by Boomslang and Bald Eagle.

-That table is big enough for all of us, let's sit there!- Bald Eagle called as the group sit around it, it was a table big enough for them to sit on pairs, each pair facing one another.

Boomslang immediately sat besides Bald Eagle and nuzzled with her arm, which made the Bird slightly uncomfortable, for the amusement of Narwhal and Père David's Deer who had noticed Boomslang became openly affectionate towards her Hero.

-Now they are actual lovebirds- Père David's Deer said to Narwhal, who shrugged, as the Snake gave them a raspberry.

-No need to be like that Boomslang, you are being really clingy too- Bald Eagle said, a bit nervous, but the Snake just smiled.

-I like physical affection, okay!?- Boomslang bashfully replied.

As the Snake and Bird talked and argued a bit like they were already a couple, Narwhal looked around trying to subtly look back at the Friend in the corner, she saw her empty blue eyes glowing and staring right back at her underneath the cloak.

-Hey "Deerie"...- Narwhal said when Père David's Deer interrupted her, putting an index finger on Narwhal's nose.

-Please don't call me that, ok?- Père David's Deer smiled to her, Narwhal just realized that this was usually when the Deer smacked others with her Staff, but she was respectful to her.

-Well, you see that Friend in the corner?- Narwhal said subtly pointing at the mysterious Friend, who was still there, staring.

-Of course, her "Mysterious Aura" mocks me, she hasn't taken her eyes off you since we walked in- Père David's Deer expressed herself comically, then shifted to a serious tone.

-What are you talking about?- Boomslang asked still hugging Bald Eagle's arm, whose blush had turned into a full red face.

-Nothing important- Both Narwhal and Père David's Deer answered in unison,which made both to laugh together as well.

Before the Snake could ask again, she felt a very nice scent and finally released Bald Eagle's arm, who was at her limit, for some reason she couldn't understand, Boomslang touching her made her feel warm on the outside and fluffy on the inside.

-Here is your meal, sorry for the wait, I didn't have anyone helping me- Campo Flicker apologized as she brought them all plates of Curry Rice, a classic Kyoshu recipe, from an old Hero.

-This looks GREAT!- Bald Eagle said, eager to get a taste.

All the Friends thanked Campo Flicker and prayed to the 4 Gods before eating, the spices in the curry spices burned a little, but the strong taste made it bearable with a little Juice. The Party was satisfied after eating homemade food, they were about about to stand up and head out to sleep, when Campo Flicker brought something else, something fizzy and bottled.

-It's Point Hope's Lager!- Narwhal exclaimed with a visible surprise on her face, she had only heard about that place, but now she had clear evidence that it existed right in front of her.

-Point Hope?- Boomslang asked remembering hearing that name before, in Peach Panther's inn, by the Wandering Friends.

-Lager?- Bald Eagle asked focusing on the bottled brew herself.

-Point Hope is a "mythical" place in the Mainland, I was never assigned remotely close to it, but a lot of veteran Spears talked about it like it was some sort of Haven- Père David's Deer explained recalling conversation she had with her own Sensei.

-This is a gift from the lovely lady peeking over the door- Giraffe sneaked into and joined the conversation, the group glared at the direction around the Cafeteria's entrance was and saw a Wolf Friend peeking, she had pencil and paper ready.

-So it's free?- Boomslang asked, to which Campo Flicker nodded in agreement, putting four small glasses on the table.

-I love free stuff!- Bald Eagle exclaimed trying to figure out how to open the bottle, Père David's Deer extended her arm and the Bird handled the bottle to her, The Deer opened the bottle and poured it's content in each of the Friends glasses.

- _Merci Beaucoup_ \- Père David's Deer thanked the cute Bird by blowing a kiss at her, however Campo Flicker blocked it with her tray, causing the Friends at the table to burst in laughter.

-Can't get them all, Deerie- Narwhal said making the Deer laugh and sit with them as all of them took their glasses.

-Santé!- Père David's Deer raised her glass to toast with the other Friends, the four glasses touched one another and then all of them drank it down, Gray wolf eyed them expectating.

Boomslang and Bald Eagle didn't take it very well, the fizzy aspect made them both think it was a tasty drink but it was bitter. The Snake opened her mouth to soundly express her disgust, while frantically trying to get the taste out of her tongue, while the Bird rushed to the window to puke a bit.

-What is wrong with you!?- Bald Eagle squeaked, her eyes tearing up and coughing, looking like she just got poisoned.

-How can Friends drinks this thing!?- Boomslang hissed in fury.

-I guess the rest is for you and me, Narwhal- Père David's Deer commented while failing to hold back a giggle, the alcohol flowing through her veins, giving that lovely tingling sensation.

-Yes! I hate this, it is revolting, serve me more- Narwhal said visible excited, something about this drink was just "liberating".

How quickly and negatively the drink was affecting the Deer and Cetacean didn't go unnoticed in the eyes of the Snake and the Bird. Unsure what to do and not wanting to stay there as things were starting to become a bit uncomfortable, both excused themselves, thanked Campo Flicker for the food and went to sleep in a shared room with two beds, one for each.

-If you a open a bottle, you have to drink it all, that's how Spears do it!- Père David's Deer said while laughing impishly.

-There's the spirit! Cheers- Narwhal celebrated as both her and the Deer gulped down another glass then laughed loudly again.

As Gray Wolf sketched the two Friends having fun drinking, Campo Flicker and Giraffe started to look a bit concerned, as they were half-way through the bottle and had already started to flirt with one another, on increasingly bold and open ways.

-You are really eye catching, I can see why Jinmengyo holds you in great esteem, you fill that dress rather well- Père David's Deer said as she finished another glass, serving herself another glass and to Narwhal too as she finished down another.

-You aren't bad looking yourself, in fact you might be just my type, I got a thing for shorter Friends with nice thighs- Narwhal giggled nervously as she leaned on the side, trying to get a good look at the Deer's legs, which she crossed to tease her.

-Is it getting hot here or is it just me?- Père David's Deer asked feeling her face turn red, taking off her beret to use her as a fan, as Narwhal started to look at her with very "hungry eyes".

-Let's finish this bottle and go to sleep, together- Narwhal said standing up, boldly grabbing Père David's Deer by her hips.

-Together... Together?- Père David's Deer asked dropping her mask as Narwhal landed a soft kiss on her lips, the Deer returned the now "French Kiss" holding hands with Narwhal, she felt a bit of bitterness as her saliva mixing with hers as Narwhal large breasts squeezed against her own smaller chest.

As a extremely flustered Giraffe carried Gray Wolf away in spite of her protesting cries, Campo Flicker approached the couple.

-If you are in that mood, there is a room with a big bed, if you are interested- Campo Flicker said visibly flustered herself.

-We'll be right there!- Narwhal said filling the glasses one last time, before drinking down what was left in the bottle, as Père David's Deer drank both glasses herself visibly drunk from it.

After listening to Campo Flicker's instructions Narwhal grabbed Père David's Deer hand and made her follow her, just after she picked back her mask and struggled to put it back on, she felt her heart rate increase in expectation as to how lucky she was.

Narwhal hastily opened a door with a pair of keys that Campo Flicker gave her, unceremoniously pushing the Deer inside and quickly locking the door behind her, then tossing the key away.

-You shouldn't tease someone who can easily dominate you- Narwhal scolded Père David's Deer, as she started to undress.

Père David's Deer sat on the bed, trying to remain calm and collected, but she blushed bright red at the confirmation that Narwhal's underwear was a side-tie bikini, as the Cetacean removed her dress by taking it all the way up. The Deer bit on her staff and crossed her legs as Narwhal untied her bikini, just letting it fall before loosening her shoes and kicking them away and taking her socks off, finally laying naked before the Deer.

-Being naked feels so nice- Narwhal blushed as she did a twirl.

- _Baise Moi!_ \- Père David's Deer begged tossing her staff away.

Narwhal walked to Père David's Deer shaking her hips and letting her breasts bounce, the Deer fell to her back and turned into a blushing mumbling mess as Narwhal laid on top of her.

-This is my first time, could you please guide me?- Narwhal said softly as her face turning red at the shameful confession.

- _Mes dieux!_ \- Père David's Deer moaned, feeling her nose bleeding and her legs tense and squirm, she lost herself on embracing Narwhal body and let it smother her smaller body.

-Are you okay?- Narwhal asked worried, seeing the nosebleed.

-First, you need to undress me- Père David's Deer said, while groping Narwhal's large breasts and stuffing her face on them.

Narwhal grinned knowing what she wanted to take off first, taking away the Deer's beret and mask, leaving her exposed.

-N-No! Not those!- Père David's Deer bawled, feeling bullied.

-You look much cuter without those- Narwhal said kissing the blushing Deer softly again, feeling those lips against hers calmed down the Deer, letting know she was in good hands.

Narwhal started by taking off Père David's Deer gloves, it made the Deer moan silently to feel her smaller hands being gripped by Narwhal's strong hands, but that's how Narwhal made her sit besides her again in order to take off her top and the rest.

Père David's Deer black capelet was the next thing to go, soon followed by her long sleeved square neck shirt, revealing she had well formed perky breasts held by a very frilly black bra.

-Your skin is so nice, it reminds me of my sisters, whom I could never touch- Narwhal said running her hands through Père David's Deer breasts, the way she squeezed the Deer's breast was quite gleeful, then Narwhal closed her eyes and breathed deep onto the Deer's scent while resting her face on her navel.

-Well, you have me now, please keep going- Père David's Deer as she was a bit scared Narwhal would fall asleep on top of her.

Narwhal stopped playing around and continued stripping Père David's Deer naked, her arms trembled a bit and she bit her lip when she reached out to grab the top of her black over-knee boots, if there was something she loved was thighs and this Deer had a lovely pair. Taking off her boots made her realize that besides them, the Deer was barefoot and she had very cute and small feet, Narwhal finally worked around to reach and unbutton her skirt, leaving Père David's Deer with only her frilly black underwear. There was something cute but also erotic to seeing the Deer like this, she was so small, so fragile, so soft and she seemed to be turning more red by the minute.

-Finish the job- Père David's Deer begged as she was too flustered to do it herself, her limbs barely responded to her.

Narwhal untied the bra and tossed it away and then did the same to the panties, then she took her under the bed sheets and started to do as the Deer told her, both Friends quickly lost themselves in the fun of playing "Mating" while holding hands.

Neither of them noticed something manifesting from the back of the Cetacean, it looked like a Cerulean ghost blue eastern dragon, Beast Seiryuu felt the presence of Sisters very close by, but their voices barely felt like a whisper before they vanished into silence. Maybe tomorrow she would urge her host Narwhal to look for clues about the Hosts of her Sisters, but for all she could do was peek on the Cetacean and Deer having lots of fun together in bed, this was going to be a very long night.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Up Around the Bend**_

" _... And we'll meet by the big red tree ..."_

Narwhal woke up feeling strangely satisfied, she took a deep breath and stretched before realizing three things, of different importance. One: she was naked in bed. Two: Père David's Deer was sleeping with her. Three: the Deer was also naked.

-What just happened last night!?- Narwhal yelped confused, but then it all came back to her, stress and alcohol brought out her repressed lewdness and hidden desires onto this cute Deer.

-Good Morning…- Père David's Deer said yawning and burying her face in between Narwhal's breasts making Narwhal squeak.

Narwhal had never felt so embarrassed before, the conflictive feelings of satisfaction and guilt clashing inside, it made her feel like she was about to explode and turn back into Sandstar.

-You did well, I enjoyed this single night stand with you- Père David's Deer said giving Narwhal a soft kiss in the lips, it was all she needed to clear her mind, she grabbed the Deer hands and kissed her back. Enjoying one last moment together before they had to get dressed and be ready to continue their journey.

Narwhal couldn't help but stare at the Deer as she looked around for her clothes and started to get dressed, looking at her naked body brought back many memories of last night, which she would hold onto and cherish for the coming months.

-I won't resist the urge of getting back in the bed with you if you keep looking at me that way- Père David's Deer gave a warning to Narwhal, winking after putting back on her mask.

-I'm sorry… It's just that all of this is new to me!- Narwhal apologized, blushing hard and started to look for her clothes, which were shamefully near the door, so she had to walk naked past Père David's Deer putting on her boots making her stare.

-Narwhal you are still staring! I'm gonna wait for you outside- Père David's Deer said while looking for the key to open the door, she found it and waited for Narwhal to finally dress up.

Narwhal closed her eyes and smacked her own cheeks with her hands, she was now officially an "Adult" Friend, so she better started acting line one. She managed to get dressed and look proper, taking a deep breath before going through that door, but her happy "spicy" memories were about to be out of her head by worrying things that happened to others last night.

-Seems that while we were having fun together, some highly concerning things happened- Père David's Deer said looking somber, with their special Lucky Beast right there besides her.

-Was it Fenrir?- Narwhal asked, feeling a chill up her spine.

-A couple of Friends got killed last night, in one of the lower levels where Rhyo and Big Boss where waiting for us, both confirmed that it was indeed Fenrir- Père David's Deer explained to Narwhal as she shared the information Big Boss gave to her, as Big Boss spoke to Narwhal for the first time.

-This is the Room- Big Boss said as he showed a recording of the aftermath of the night, the room was a stained in blood and gore, it looked like a grim picture straight out of a horror story.

-She just doesn't relent ever- Narwhal said grimly to which Père David's Deer nodded in agreement, there was nothing else they could do for them, as Friends were no strangers to Death.

-Those poor bastards, we can't stay here and wait for Sivatherium or the killings will continue- Père David's Deer coughed as the talk turned serious, the group needed to make a decision before Fenrir killed again, they had to do something.

-But then it's going to come after us, we are running out of time and options, besides finally facing her- Narwhal said, she didn't feel like she or the others were ready, but until she was stopped, Fenrir would just keep on killing Friends unopposed.

-But that's not all! Apparently two of our party members are currently being haunted- Père David's Deer said looking quite concerned, Narwhal felt Seiryuu behind her, whispering to her.

 _-My Sisters are close, can you hear their voices?-_ The Azure Dragon's voice echoed through her entire being like a ripple, it always felt like an icy drop of water running through her spine.

-What was that?- Père David's Deer asked as her expression turned into one of dread, the voice she heard was like chalk on glass.

-It might be time for me to talk to you about something bizarre that happened to me, but first we should gather the group- Narwhal said sighing, it was finally time to explain why she was picked to join this group by Jinmengyo, this was gonna be fun.

-Even Piggy?- Père David's Deer asked amused, knowing that Collared Peccary was likely still soundly sleep, thankfully.

-Yes, even her- Narwhal was saying as she noticed Campo Flicker eyeing them two from a distance, the Bird averted her gaze when she saw Narwhal looking back, did she see "her"?

-Did you need something?- Campo Flicker approached shyly, steadily recovering her composure, speaking like a hostess.

-Could you go wake up our Pig? Tell her we need her on the room our Snake and Bird are staying- Narwhal pleaded to Campo Flicker but the Bird didn't look at her, she looked past her for something that wasn't there, it was then when Narwhal knew that Campo Flicker had seen "her" and was scared of it.

-Right away!- Campo Flicker bowed respectfully and flew off.

-You seem to have scared her in someway, or maybe she just heard us moaning last night, you little beast- Père David's Deer commented giggling, making Narwhal blush hard and squeak.

-Don't tease me with that! Please! Don't tell the others either!- Narwhal begged, holding back tears and pouting, such vulnerability surprised the Deer as much as plead of silence.

-Alright, alright! I won't tell anyone, please calm down- Père David's Deer said as she held Narwhal's hands, even with the Deer's gloves in the way, this managed to calm Narwhal down.

The two Friends began walking to the shared room with two beds that Boomslang and Bald Eagle stayed at for the night, they were close to the door when Père David's Deer felt chills up her spine, like the ones Friends felt when danger (usually in the form of a Cerulean) was very close by. She stared back at Narwhal who was stoic and silent as per usual, feeling reassured seeing that Narwhal was calm she knocked on the door, calling for the Bird and Snake before entering the room.

As they heard no response after a minute of waiting, they entered the room to find each of their Friends sitting in fetal position on a different corner, the sight would be actually pretty funny if it wasn't for the fact the room was very cold.

-What's going on in here!?- Père David's Deer asked but neither of the Friends replied, as she stepped into the room she felt two unknown presences looking at her, then Narwhal stood in front of her and did something that surprised every Friend.

-Seiryuu!- Narwhal called out loud as she raised her spear, from it a Cerulean Astral Beast manifested in the form of a Blue Dragon, it looked around as two other beasts manifested and stared at her. From both Boomslang's and Bald Eagle's backs.

-They are back!- Boomslang and Bald Eagle screamed together in terror, the Friends covered their faces and sobbed as the beasts were dangerously close to them, one was a Black Turtle with Snake-Tail and the other was a Red Bird but without legs.

- _Sacre Bleu!_ \- Père David's Deer exclaimed surprised, realizing that the presence and whispers she felt during her dreams after sleeping with Narwhal weren't her usual nightmares of her past, there was something strange actually in their bedroom.

-Did I arrive at a bad time?- Collared Peccary asked as she entered the bedroom, this was the weirdest scene she had ever seen.

-No! Your timing is just right, just calm down and let me explain this to all of you, they are harmless calm down- Narwhal tried to explain it as her Blue Dragon seemed to be talk silently to the other two Cerulean Beasts, who were trying to comfort the Friends they were linked to, without success.

-Boomslang, Bald Eagle, calm down and listen to Narwhal- Père David's Deer said reaching out to hold the hand of each of the Friends she called to, the Ceruleans Beasts looked at the Deer and didn't hurt her, this as well as the hand-holding brought great comfort to the Bird and Snake who were now listening.

-These Beasts are what remains of three out of the 4 Goddesses- Narwhal was explaining when the shouts of surprise of all the Friends in the room interrupted them her.

-What the fuck!?- Collared Peccary said in complete disbelief.

-Seiryuu, Suzaku and Genbu- Père David's Deer said while pointing at each of the beast, which nodded in approval, causing the Pig, Snake and Bird to squeak in surprise again.

-Where is the Tiger?- Bald Eagle asked, remembering the religion classes she had with her two best Friends in Riukiu.

-Byakko? I'm currently looking for her, Seiryuu told me she felt her Sisters were close, now we just need to find her and we could stand a chance at beating Fenrir in battle!- Narwhal said but the Friends looked less than enthusiastic about her idea.

-We are not ready, not even close, I don't think those two can even get their… These Beasts to obey them- Père David's Deer said not wanting to risk pitting her two _Enfants_ again against a natural born-killer like Fenrir, they likely wouldn't stand a chance and while she really wanted to kill that Wolf, revenge was a dish best served cold.

-Are you sure this is how it's supposed to be? Just how did those Things link themselves to our Friends? Are they now stuck with them forever?- Collared Peccary asked confused.

-Fenrir will keep on killing until we stop her, tell them what happened, they will know what is the right thing to do!- Narwhal said to Père David's Deer which sighed in frustration.

-Fenrir attacked a couple staying at the lodge last night, she made mince-meat out of both of them, she has caught up to us already- Père David's Deer informed the other Friends about it.

-Who were the unlucky snacks?- Collared Peccary asked Père David's Deer, who rolled her eyes and whispered the names to Piggy, the Pig was shocked and whispered back to the Deer.

-We should run!- Bald Eagle said alarmed, to the surprise of every other Friend, she was terrified of facing Fenrir again.

-We can't just let it kill other Friends unopposed- Boomslang told Bald Eagle, who avoided her gaze, ashamed of herself.

-As we stand right now, we can't stop her, only Narwhal here could stand up to her- Père David's Deer said bringing up the unavoidable fact, that they weren't ready, and that it would end in a tragedy.

-Not only her- A new Friend joined the conversation, who just had sneaked into the room entirely unnoticed, it was the Mysterious Friend who was eyeing Narwhal funny last night.

-You are… Smilodon- Père David's Deer said recognizing the legendary Swordsman, her deeds assisting the Order were famous, those empty blue eyes recognized Père David's Deer.

-Shifuzou- Smilodon replied bowing respectfully to the Deer.

-It's been over two decades since someone called me that, uncanny… - Père David's Deer said a bit scared, she didn't want to talk about her past to her new Friends, specially not about her _"exploits"_ as a Spear of the Courageous Chivalric Order.

-You two know each other?- Narwhal and Collared Peccary asked quite surprised, then looking at each other amused, having both of them asked the same thing at the same time.

-Only by reputation- Smilodon replied, eyeing Narwhal with particular interest, she could hear Byakko whispering to her.

-Smilodon and her gang helped the Order on numerous occasions, they were dubbed "The Deadlights", due to all of them being extinct- Père David's Deer recalled herself giving them that nickname, once their fame grew beyond their Island, given all of them had empty eyes and crushed the Ceruleans.

-I never really liked that nickname- Smilodon muttered, Père David's Deer heard her and gave her a pout over the dislike of the group's nickname, Smilodon paid no heed to the Deer.

-You have an Astral Guardian, right?- Narwhal asked Smilodon who nodded silently, Narwhal could feel Byakko standing behind Smilodon, as the White Tiger of the west manifested.

-We can try to ambush Fenrir, if we scare her off and then make a run for it, we can bait her into following us until we got the advantage to take her down- Byakko spoke up, to the shock of every Friend in the room, besides Narwhal of course.

-The fact your Astral Guardian can speak means the bond between both of you is very powerful!- Narwhal said quite impressed, as she could have never managed to let Seiryuu speak out loud, she could only subtly whisper things to her.

-Shut up! You are talking nonsense- Smilodon said visible flustered at Narwhal's comment, while Byakko laughed it off.

-I think you should ask them outright if we can tag alongside them, it's clear that this is what Jinmengyo intended- Byakko said to Smilodon, but out loud, so everyone could hear her.

-I hate you so much Byakko- Smilodon said and facepalmed in a way that made most of the Friends to burst out in laughter.

-Do not bully her please!- Boomslang said defending Smilodon.

-Looks like our party just keeps on growing!- Bald Eagle clapped excitedly, but Smilodon fulminated her with a glare.

-Now don't get the wrong idea, I can help you and you can help me, but it's too soon to consider me part of you group- Smilodon said before she pulled out her Amulet, which now had four of it's six symbols shining brightly, in the colours of each of the Cardinal Goddesses Present: white, red, blue and black.

-What is that?- Collared Peccary, Boomslang and Bald Eagle asked in unison, there was a certain feeling of dread that all of them felt, when looking at the Amulet

- _"The Eternity's Amulet"_ , the most sacred, powerful and legendary relic of Japari Park- Père David's Deer said, remembering all the stories she heard about it, back when Japari Park was still open and Humans took care of Friends.

-How come you know all this?- Narwhal asked very confused.

-I'm old enough to remember when the Park was open, just like Smilodon here present, the Humans in charge called me _"Shifuzou"_ as she did earlier- Père David's Deer said as she glared angrily at Collared Peccary, who was laughing at her.

-So… If I get this right… You are old? OUCH!- Bald Eagle came to the rather obvious conclusion, which earned her a very fast staff smack in the head, by the Deer whom she just called old.

-Who are you calling "Old"!? _Enfant!_ \- Père David's Deer to Bald Eagle, who just walked back and whimpered rather comically.

-So what's that shiny little trinket for?- Collared Peccary asked, as Boomslang besides her nodded, also very curious about it.

-That's a talk for another day, but rest assure Fenrir will come after us when she sees that I have this- Smilodon explained herself as she hid the Eternity Amulet under her clothes again, her empty blue eyes observed the other Friends around her respectfully bowing to her, she felt welcome by her new allies.

-We can set up a trap for her and take her down- Byakko said adding to what Smilodon just had said, the White Tiger clearly was in the same wavelength as the Ronin, the other three Friends with Astral Guardians wanted to be like just them.

-RED ALERT! RED ALERT! An Enemy is in the Lodge!- Big Boss warned the Friends, whose expressions changed from the joy of making a new Friend to turn into worry, dread and anxiety.

-What The Fuck!?- Collared Peccary cursed knowing that Lucky Beasts like Big Boss wouldn't make ever make a joke thing.

-It's day time!- Boomslang pointed out quite exasperated.

-Inside here, there are plenty of ways for her to avoid the sunlight… And slaughter everyone inside!- Narwhal said getting ready for combat and walking out of the room, Smilodon followed her and covered her back, unsheathing her saber.

-It can't be Fenrir, but there are many like her out there, be on your guard- Smilodon warned as she moved forward seeking for the enemy, while she had Byakko watching her back, Narwhal was impressed by her and decided to not lag behind.

Back in the room Père David's Deer looked at Collared Peccary who looked back at her seriously, they both knew what they had to do, Boomslang and Bald Eagle felt the tension in the air.

-I'm gonna need you to prepare Rhyo and get these two ready to leave, if worse comes to worse try to get whatever supply you can get, I gotta watch those two don't get hurt- Père David's Deer said twirling her staff and rushing after Narwhal and Smilodon, she didn't knew if she could do much in a fight vs a Fiend, but she could always resort to healing her Friends.

-Always leaving me behind... You two come with me, we need to be ready to go as soon as they return, if they do return- Collared Peccary said in a deadpan tone that left no room for answer, both the Snake and Bird followed the Pig as they rushed to meet with Campo Flicker and find out the situation.

Père David's Deer rushed around the corner to try to catch up to her two Astral Guardians, she found them slowly advancing and using their Beasts to watch their rears, she joined them and understood why they headed towards the top of the Lodge.

The further they went up, the air carried the scent of blood freshly spilled, Smilodon and Narwhal covered their Healer as they moved up, finally finding traces of a Fiend's handiwork, blood stains were all around, a Friend had fought to the end.

-Looks like those two below weren't the only ones killed today- Père David's Deer said as she tried to avoid stepping on any blood pools, as had a bit of a trauma with blood, she found it disgusting after failing too many times to wash it off properly.

-The enemy we face is not Fenrir, that's for sure as she feeds and then sleeps through the day, it seems she brought one of her minions to cause a murder and keep us here- Smilodon said, trying to guess their plan, based on her past experiences.

-I'd say Two Friends, it's too much blood to be of just one- Narwhal said using her Water Magic to inspect the blood, she recognized it and prepared her spear for an incantation, they were dealing with a Fiend who fought two vs one and won.

The blood trail lead them to a room near the top of the Lodge, it had no illumination so they prepared for battle as they slowly tried to sneak in close to it, but then they saw the door open and saw two heads rolling from the room to where they stood.

-Cheeky, aren't ya, trying to sneak up on me- a high-pitched screech comes from the cave as the Friends jumped back in a defensive formation, the Fiend came out to greet them merrily.

She was a Bird of Prey, she had brown headwings, piercing red eyes and very long silky silver hair. She wore a fluffy brown bikini as well as armbands and leggings that resembled feathers, that left her hands and feet exposed. She flew out of the room and revealed some sort of ghostly energy talons she controlled through her hands, she cackled as she used her talons to pick the Friend's decapitated heads from the floor.

-Oh no, it's the…- Père David's Deer muttered when she was interrupted by the Fiend in front of the group cackling madly.

-Those annoying Owls, the so called "Leaders" of this Island, they didn't stand a chance before my talons- The Fiend said as she lined up the heads in front of her and crushed them together with her talons, into a pulp of bone, blood and gore.

-You dare!?- Narwhal roared angrily at defiling the remains of a pair of Friends whom had given their all for Kyoshu Island, her Water Magic protected the group from being covered in gore.

-I'm Harpy and I'll be the one to end your journey- The Fiend presented herself with a respectful bow and a bold statement.

Smilodon, Narwal and Père David's Deer faced a tough battle, as the first Fiend of many stood before them with a bold boast, they would need to hang together or they will hang separately.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Down On The Corner.**_

"… _Over on the corner there's a happy noise …"_

Père David's Deer took a deep breath and held her staff firmly on her hands, she knew that she could make it work between a veteran like Smilodon and a promising rookie like Narwhal, she just had to be fast on her feet and keeping them both alive.

-Keep your distance for now, she can't fly away in broad daylight, we got her- Père David's Deer reassured Narwhal who seemed to be having second thoughts about the fight at hand.

-In such closed space I can't use strong Wind Incantations either, keep that in mind- Smilodon said to the Deer, as she stood in front of both with her swords pointed at the Fiend in front.

-I don't think my Water Magic can do much to her either, not with those Talons barely making me splash her- Narwhal said.

Harpy attacked, trying to grab Narwhal but was easily deflected by Byakko manifesting and helping Smilodon hold Harpy's Ghostly Talons. Narwhal seized this opportunity to attack but her whirlpool was easily evaded, she laughed and got herself ready for an actual fight. The Fiend flew up and used the walls of the Lodge to attack the Friends from the sides, Narwhal barely managed to evade it as Seiryuu manifested and pushed her out of the way, Smilodon evaded it on virtue of her agility.

-Gotcha!- Smilodon and Byakko sad in unison as they strike at Harpy's Ghostly Talon, with a small Wind-Slash made out of their combined breathing, it with no visible effect whatsoever.

-Those things can go through the environment!?- Narwhal said surprised, as she felt Seiryuu scolded her with her glare, as the Azure Dragon had just likely saved her life from those Talons.

-They are impervious to normal damage as well!- Père David's Deer warned Narwhal as she saw Smilodon's attacks do nothing.

-No wonder the Owls didn't have a chance!- Smilodon said angrily as she tried to use her Razor-Wind to no avail, there was not even the slightest smidge of a breeze inside the Lodge.

-I actually fought them fair and square! It's more satisfying that way, to see them despair and beg for their lives, before the Sandstar leaves their eyes- Harpy said trying to provoke the Friends, she was ready to feast again on their fresh blood.

-We won't fight you fair and square then!- Père David's Deer said deploying one of her oldest tricks, she twirled her staff and a string of sparkles manifested, turning it into a magical bow.

Harpy didn't have time to fully dodge Père David's Deer shot as it grazed her neck, it barely stung and she was ready to taunt her about it, but then she felt dizzy and in reflex she protected herself with her Talons, did that tiny Friend just poison her!?

-Ya dare!?- Harpy screeched trying to reach out at the Deer, but she was quick on her feet and dodged backwards, allowing Narwhal and Smilodon a chance to strike at the Fiend directly.

Narwhal lunged from the front while Smilodon tried to hit her by the side, neither met with much success due to the Whirlpool lacking the power to do much more that to soak Harpy in cold water, Smilodon barely missed the Fiend's neck but a small Razor Wind managed to cut an open wound there.

To the surprise of the Friends, the Fiend quickly regenerated her wound and redoubled her attack, now focusing on keeping the attackers busy, just waiting for them to make a mistake.

-Keep the pressure up!- Père David's Deer said taking another shot, that was easily slapped aside by one of Harpy's Ghostly Talons, as Narwhal and Smilodon coordinate to try to strike at the Fiend at the same time, the Fiend decided to gain distance.

Harpy withdrew back into the darkness of the Cave Room, leaving the Friends with an interesting predicament to solve.

-Do we go in?- Narwhal asked a bit scared, she really didn't want to go into the dark and get grabbed, it was way too risky.

-Smilodon can you cover me?- Père David's Deer asked Smilodon as she prepared a snapshot from her bow-staff.

-You are on- Smilodon answered with her blade ready to parry.

-We are gonna breach now Narwhal, if this goes wrong, don't be a hero- Père David's Deer said winking and tongue poking.

Narwhal realized what they were trying to do and came up with her own idea, she put the tip of her spear on the ground and focused on creating a pool of water in the ground, she hoped the others caught up to it just in case things things got dire.

Smilodon entered first and was instantly attacked by both Ghostly Talons, Byakko parried both of the Ghostly Talons with a wide sweep from her Morning Star tail as well as her claws.

Harpy silently flew into a new position after her first attack didn't score a kill, hoping to be able to dispatch one of the Friends before they got used to the dark and could see her clearly, she saw the Deer drawing her bow-staff and aimed somewhere really far away from her, Harpy grinned and prepared to take her down, as her smug aura mocked her.

Père David's Deer saw a glimpse of her target and fired, she smiled as she knew it was a bullseye, her shot broke one of the black windows of the Cave Room that kept the sunlight outside.

Harpy screeched angrily and tried to hide from the Sunlight, she could feel how every fiber of her being reacted in terror, as she felt her body petrifying under its warmth rays that pierced through the darkness of the Cave room, she knew she had to escape the room immediately but Smilodon was guarding it.

The sunlight entered the room with more intensity and Narwhal moved her pool of water into the right position, she knew Harpy was running out of options and would attempt to rush to the exit or go down fighting, so she made the water stand perfectly still and waited for the Fiend to make her final move.

Harpy tried to dive into Père David's Deer, to kill the weakest and most annoying link and then use her body to protect herself from the sun, she had fell straight into Narwhal's trap.

-Repent- Narwhal said hatefully with a voice as cold as ice.

The water acted like a mirror and reflected the sunlight directly into the Fiend, Harpy couldn't even scream back one last time before her body petrified mid air as she dived where Père David's Dee stood, her body crumbled to dust as soon as she hit the ground, leaving behind nothing but a pile of Sandstar.

-Burn in Hell, Fiend- Smilodon said coldly sheathing her sword.

-Nicely done Narwhal, if not for you, she might have got me- Père David's Deer said taking a deep breath, Narwhal glomped the Deer and held her tight, pushing the Père David's Deer face against her breasts in a way that soothed the Healer's nerves.

-I was so scared! How do both of you remain calm during actual combat?- Narwhal asked as she saw the other two didn't look winded, scared or stressed, it was quite distressing for Narwhal, it made her feel like she was the softest one there.

-I had no doubts we would vanquish that Fiend, it was three versus one after all- Smilodon said confidently walking by Narwhal heading back to tell Campo Flicker what happened.

-I'm glad you appreciate me, but you are squeezing me too hard, we gotta get going too- Père David's Deer said softly tapping Narwhal's buttcheeks, this worked and she freed her.

-Right! Sorry! I'm just a bundle of nerves right! I just needed to hold you close to me, ok? Today is not being easy on me- Narwhal squeaked exasperated, Père David's Deer held her hands and stood up on her tiptoes, pulling Narwhal down into a soft kiss that the brought her some sorely needed comfort.

-Thank you for saving me! Very creative use of your Water Magic too, you deserve to be praised by your Sensei- Père David's Deer ran her hands across Narwhal's face, her grey eyes admired Narwhal's body with love, pride and admiration.

-Let's just get moving okay!?- Narwhal asked but didn't wait for an answer, she effortlessly dragged Père David's Deer along, holding onto her hand until the Deer started walking.

-I was about to ask you to do such uncouth actions in private- Smilodon said coldly, the Deer giggled while the Cetacean wanted to retort but decided to pout silently instead, the three Friends walked all the way down the Lodge, where they saw Campo Flicker and her scared two Friends waiting for them.

-See! I knew they would save us and our beloved Lodge- Campo Flicker said once she saw the three Friends smiling at her, Reticulated Giraffe hugged Gray Wolf who sighed in relief.

-I was so scared- Reticulated Giraffe said as she started to cry.

-This is too dark for me to write something based on it- Gray Wolf tried to comfort Giraffe as they quietly left the scene.

-I suppose this means the Professor and her Assistant died?- Campo Flicker asked grimacing, she already knew the answer to her question, but she had to hear the confirmation anyway.

-They are gone- Smilodon answered her, used to bring ill news.

-We arrived too late, I'm sorry- Père David's Deer bowing to the Bird apologizing, as a Healer Friend, she felt a deep guilt as well as regret about the Friend lives lost to the Hunger today.

-I'm gonna have to relay these bad news to the rest of the Island, thanks for saving my beloved Lodge- Campo Flicked said giving the Deer a hug, before she started to sob and cry.

Narwhal felt a bit uncomfortable as she watched Smilodon remain silent and allowed Père David's Deer to comfort Campo Flicker until she regained her composure, the Bird sniffled and took a deep breath before finally speaking to the Friends again.

-I'm sorry you had to see that, I'll lend you spare supplies you can use to continue your journey... - Campo Flicker was saying before she sniffled again and felt tears running down her face, she took off her glasses very embarrassed with herself for that.

Père David's Deer pulled out a handkerchief from a hidden sleeve in her white shirt, she dried Campo Flicker's tears and then blew the Bird's nose, Campo Flicker put on her glasses.

-Four deaths in one day, now people will actually believe my dear Lodge is cursed, I will help you but do make them pay- Campo Flicker said feeling her desire to help these adventurous Friends, for they would likely continue their journey and cross paths with Fenrir again, an unavoidable battle to the death.

-Fenrir and I have unfinished business, you can count on us, we will take her down- Père David's Deer promised to Campo Flicker, the Bird reached out to the Deer for a firm handshake.

-Wait a moment!- Collared Peccary arrived to the scene, surprising the other four Friends present, the Pig regained her breath making the others feeling rather concerned about her.

-Is something wrong Piggy?- Père David's Deer asked feeling a chill up her spine, never before had Collared Peccary went against her orders in serious matters, but now she was here.

-Bald Eagle! She is not acting like herself, I ran here to look for you to sedate her, while Boomslang did her best to restrain her!- Collared Peccary explained herself after catching her breath, all the Friends present were left in a stunned silence.

-That's just great, you three round up all the supplies Campo Flicker will lend us, rejoin with me at the Diamondback, ok!?- Père David's Deer gave one last command to the three Friends which she left behind as she sprinted to the Diamondback.

Why didn't she consider this outcome? Bald Eagle had been hurt by one of the Fiends that lacked the sustain to fully turn, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be affected by it in the long run, she could only hope that she wasn't too late to stop her.

Père David's Deer heard a long scream in the distance, she recognized it was Boomslang and made one final sprint to the APC, she prepared her bow-staff with a strong sedating dose and braced herself for the worst as she called for Rhyolite's AI.

-Rhyo! Open your backdoor now!- Père David's Deer ordered the AI as she had a charged shot ready to nail Bald Eagle, but to her surprise it wasn't needed, she put aside her bow to attend a terrified crying Boomslang that had a bleeding wound in the neck which Bald Eagle herself was trying to keep closed.

-I'm sorry Boomslang! I'M SO SORRY!- Bald Eagle sobbed as she pushed a blood stained towel against the Snake's wound.

Père David's Deer noticed that Bald Eagle's lips were stained in blood, Boomslang looked at the Deer and then at Bald Eagle, revealing the identity of who had attacked Boomslang but for now she wanted to close the Snake's wound before confronting the Bird. Boomslang closed her eyes terrified of what just happened, her new Friend had just attacked her out of nowhere and after tasting her blood had calmed down and gone back to her usual self, it was very confusing and had left her speechless as she wasn't sure what to think or feel now.

-Boomslang is gonna be alright, just let me do my thing- Père David's Deer said to Bald Eagle, the Bird moved her shaking hand away from her neck and revealed an open wound, Bald Eagle had managed to expose the Snake's neck and bite her.

-I dunno what happened to me! Nothing was calming my thirst and then I felt like something else in me pushed me to do that, I felt like if I didn't do I would slowly start to die!- Bald Eagle rambled as tears dropped down her eyes, she used the blood-stained towel to clear her eyes, then she started to cry.

-Calm down, I just need to focus, trust me- Père David's Deer said to Bald Eagle who moved her shaking hand with the towel, the Deer put her staff on top of Boomslang's wound and after a small shower of sparkles, which started take the place of the missing skin, flesh and more as they cleanly closed the wound.

-I thought I was going to die- Boomslang said breathing deeply, the wound on her neck made her panic, feel like she would choke on her own blood or something equally terrible.

-It was just a flesh wound! You'll be fine, now I want you to go outside and have a walk, Bald Eagle and I need to talk- Père David's Deer said to Boomslang who decided to roll with it, she needed some time alone to recover herself, from this rather confusing experience that left her completely flabbergasted.

As the Snake walked outside, Bald Eagle jumped to hug Père David's Deer, who almost reacted in self-defense and used one of her doses on the Bird, she started to sob and it took her a few minutes to recover and finally speak up to the Deer again.

-I drank her blood! I can feel it doing me good… The need abates… Oh gods, I'm turning… - Bald Eagle said in a deadpan tone, she wanted to scream and cry but she just couldn't to do it, not after realizing she was slowly turning into a monster.

-Calm down Bald Eagle, Rhyo warned me about your condition and what could happen, we can help you- Père David's Deer reassured Bald Eagle, it really hurt the Deer to see her silly little Bird like this, but she hoped this would help her grow up.

-I'm gonna provide your Medic with a strong dose of "The Cure", it was meant to be used on humans so it should work just fine on Friends, but just in case I'll increase the density of the dose- Rhyolite explained as a mechanical claw emerged from a hidden compartment beneath the medical supplies storage, it had a gigantic needle with crystal eerie liquid inside.

-What is gonna happen to me?- Bald Eagle asked, feeling a chill up her spine, a shot of that thing looked like it would hurt lot.

-You will end as something unique, between Friend and Fiend, at best- Père David's Deer said trying to remain optimistic, as she grabbed the needle and prepared to use it on Bald Eagle.

-We really aren't entirely sure, but it's much better than the alternative, which is like to end up as Cheetah or something way worse- Rhyolite said in a tone that almost sounded curious, which made Bald Eagle very uncomfortable, at times she forgot that that while Rhyo was an Ally, he wasn't a Friend.

-You two are being brutally honest with me, should feel flattered?- Bald Eagle asked confused to both Deer and AI.

-You've proven to me that you've grown up, at least enough to trust you with your own medical condition, would you rather I went back to treating you like an _Enfant_?- Père David's Deer replied to Bald Eagle with another question, the Bird decided not to reply and focused on the big syringe in the Deer's hands.

-Just give me the serum- Bald Eagle sighed resigning herself.

-Then lay down over there, face down and ass up- Père David's Deer instructed the Bird while she prepared the syringe for the shot, Bald Eagle just paralyzed and just didn't reply back at all.

-This dose must be injected into the upper area of the buttcheeks, half in both- Rhyolite explained to Bald Eagle.

Bald Eagle looked at Père David's Deer, whose smug smile made her blush brightly and mumbled something unintelligible, she climbed onto the clear table and did as she was instructed.

Père David's Deer blushed too as she pulled up Bald Eagle's blue skirt to expose her rear, which was bigger and more plump that she expected it to be, she fondled and squished the buttcheeks a bit while giggling, they were surprisingly and pleasantly firm, the Deer felt tempted to bury her face on it.

-Stop doing that!- Bald Eagle squeaked once she had enough.

-I got distracted by your sexy fat butt!- Père David's Deer said unable to contain her laughter, she softly spanked Bald Eagle's buttcheeks, just to get a cute or funny reaction out of the Bird.

-Just get it over with already!- Bald Eagle squeaked again angrily tapping her legs and covering her rear with her tail.

-Fine- Père David's Deer said as she reached out to pull down Bald Eagle's blackpantyhose and white panties slightly, just enough to expose the areas she needed, two Bald Eagle's moans of pain later the Cure had been administered to her.

Bald Eagle pulled up her clothes and sat down, extremely embarrassed, feeling Père David's Deer sat in front of her and spread her arms, the Bird didn't hesitate on hugging her tight.

-I'm going to be the one providing meals to you, I can heal much faster than anyone else on board, but you must control your urges and never think about feeding on anyone else! Ok?- Père David's Deer talked to Bald Eagle seriously, as this would likely be her only chance to talk to her about this matter in privacy, she hoped The Cure would help her quell her Thirst.

-I'll try my best… but let me feed from you, I want to taste your blood, I need a bit more to truly calm down- Bald Eagle said as she started drooling, her eyes looking a bit empty.

-Is this a good idea Rhyo?- Père David's Deer asked the AI, less about her willingness to help the Bird but more about risking infection, that would certainly tear the group apart.

-It certainly is, for all that I know your Healer's blood is full with rich Sandstar that will help her recover from going dry for awhile, the Snake is clear and you will not be infected either- Rhyolite explained himself to the Deer, which saw the logic on his statement and agreed to allow Bald Eagle to feed from her.

Père David's Deer nervously exposed her neck area and looked away, before she knew it she felt Bald Eagle's fang sink onto her soft skin and felt her slowly sucking out her blood, the Deer let out a slow moan of pain and squirmed all over trying to hold back her instinct to struggle against the predator feeding on her. Bald Eagle easily overpowered her limbs with her own and held the Deer in place, Père David's Deer eventually welcomed her with an embrace of arms and legs and did her best endure it, moaning softly until Bald Eagle was done feeding from her.

-I feel alive again- Bald Eagle said breathing deep satisfied, licking her blood-stained lips, until the last drop was consumed.

-You are still an _Enfant_ , messy eater!- Père David's Deer teased Bald Eagle as she caught her breath, hoping Bald Eagle didn't realize how into it she was getting, luckily for the Deer that Bird was with her head in the clouds after being finally fed.

-Thanks, I mean it, I can finally feel that urge in me gone- Bald Eagle said glomping Père David's Deer, who used her staff to easily close the bite marks on her neck, as the Bird with renewed vigour gave her a long, loving, squishy cuddle-hug.

-Give me some room, you just drank a lot of my blood, get me something to eat!- Père David's Deer said smacking Bald Eagle softly and playfully with her staff, she took a deep breath trying to calm down, she resisted her urge to leg lock Bald Eagle in.

-I'll give you the last 2 Japari Buns- Bald Eagle said as she walked up to the storage and pulled out a blue and a pink bun, she smiled and decided to stuff on Père David's Deer mouth with it, the Deer struggled for a moment before chewing onto it while Bald Eagle still held it, which made the Bird blush hard.

Outside the Diamondback, Boomslang and the rest of the Party arrived hauling a large amount of supplies cardboard boxes, from Japari Buns to Juice boxes and some Point Hope Lager.

As the backdoor of the APC opened and the two Friends inside joined the others in helping them organize their new supplies, everyone remained blissfully unaware that they were being watch by two pair of yellow eyes that inspect each Friend, one by one, very carefully until they focused only on Smilodon.

-She is the one, she has it, Muninn- One of the Friends addressed the other, they were both Bird friends with black long hair and black head wings, pale skin and a mix of runed armor and fur as their clothing, they were sitting besides each other in one of the Lodge's tallest tree branches while holding hands.

-They dispatched Harpy without a single casualty nor wound, we must be careful, Huginn- The other asked her partner to consider the danger this group presented as they continued to observe them, up until the Diamondback's engine roared, the APC headed down back to the road leaving The Lodge behind.

The two Ravens nuzzled together before taking flight and following the Diamondback APC over the clouds, to not let their two shadows loom over it and give that group any chance of detecting them, their mission was to keep track of them and learn as much as they could about this group for their Master.

They would report the group's next stop would be at the Sandstar Volcano, where for better or worse, it all began.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Lookin' Out My Back Door.**_

" … _Look at all the happy creatures dancin' on the lawn … "_

Collared Peccary breathed nervously as her co-pilot this time was Bald Eagle, the incident that she had attacked Boomslang to feed on her was still fresh on her mind and it didn't help Bald Eagle wasn't talkative as per usual, she was looking away and sulking on her seat as if she was very scared of the sunlight.

-Are you alright there, Bird?- Collared Peccary asked as she took her eyes from the road for a moment to check on Bald Eagle, who briefly stared back the Pig before looking away.

-I'm fine, it's just the sunlight, it's making my eyes hurt- Bald Eagle answered as she kept sulking in her seat looking away.

-I think there is something we can do about that- Rhyolite barged into their conversation, knowing of an easy solution.

-You got an idea to help her Rhyo?- Collared Peccary asked the AI, hoping it would go and explain it in depth, as he always did.

-I can provide her with an protective accessory for her, that should lessen the impact sunlight has on Bald Eagle's eyes- Rhyolite explained as Collared Peccary keep focusing on the road ahead, Bald Eagle took a small peek before the Sunlight pushed her away and saw the projection the AI put for them.

-Sunglasses?- Bald Eagle asked curious, for some reason she liked them, finding herself attracted to the idea of using them.

-Yes, I have a pair in my storage, they lost their owner so maybe they can lead you to a better fate- Rhyo joked back.

-Hang in there Bald Eagle, we'll get right on it when I stop this APC, I'm looking forward to napping too- Collared Peccary giggled to herself, driving while other slept was getting to her.

-How do you manage to go on without sleeping for so long? I'd be useless without my eight to ten hours of sleep- Bald Eagle said giggling too, even though as of late, she felt a lot more comfortable during night-time than she felt during day-time.

-You should try going at night and sleeping during the way, might make for fun moments, you'd be able to spy others sleeping or dig through their stuff- Collared Peccary suggested, actually considering how fun that would be, if she didn't spend the time others were sleeping behind the Diamondback wheel.

-Why would I want to do that? That sounds like it would be very embarrassing for them!- Bald Eagle asked very confused.

-It's no wonder Boomslang started looking at you that way, you are a total babe- Collared Peccary said looking at Bald Eagle for a moment, before focusing on the road ahead again.

-W-Wha-What are you talking about!- Bald Eagle asked confused, she curled up in her seat and blushed very hard.

-I think what Piggy is trying to say is that you very attractive- Rhyo explained it to Bald Eagle, the Bird was happy she had reasons to look away, hiding her embarrassment from Piggy.

-Yeah, your meat is stacked in all the right spots, you know?- Collared Peccary was explaining herself when Bald Eagle squeaked so loudly that she decided to not pursue the subject of discussion anyone, she still glared at Bald Eagle from time to time, feeling confident in her statement after about her curves.

Bald Eagle sulked embarrassed in her seat and almost fell asleep, then the Diamondback stopped and she stretched and yawned trying to stay awake, as she saw Collared Peccary rushing back to prepare her some soft pillows to sleep on.

-Rhyo, where are her Sunglasses?- Collared Peccary asked the AI on board, she kept piling up the pillows that she had put some perfume on them, the sweet scent of it filling the room.

-Bald Eagle look for them in that safe lock-box, I unlocked it for you, there should be hopefully one of them your size- Rhyolite instructed Bald Eagle using a laser pointer to an open lock-box.

Bald Eagle looked around and found a lot of curious stuff in there, though most of it were stuff she couldn't read like written papers and plastic cards, she eventually found a couple of things that got her attention that she pulled out of the box.

-You might want to put the gun down Bald Eagle, it won't do any of you any good, just leave back in the box ok? You got what you want in the other hand- Rhyolite addressed Bald Eagle as she was about to look into the gun's barrel, the Bird obeyed the AI, pulling out a container and locking the lock-box.

-Something about that thing felt very familiar to me! Like I… Nevermind- Bald Eagle rambled for a moment before opening the container, she was that there was several type glasses in there, but she recognized what she was looking for instantly.

-Hey! They actually look good on you, now go out and find the others, Deerie wanted to discuss important things with the group- Collared Peccary said as she laid down among the pillow, waving to Bald Eagle before finally resting her eyes.

-Sweet dreams!- Bald Eagle said as she walked down the open ramp on the back of the APC, she adjust her Sunglasses and was happy to see that they helped her eyes to endure sunlight.

-Hey! Bald Eagle, over here!- Boomslang called to her as she saw the Bird coming out of the Diamondback's rear ramp door.

-So, what's up?- Bald Eagle asked noticing everyone was looking at her Sunglasses, she smiled with confidence at them.

-Those do look good on you- Narwhal commented cheerfully.

-Thanks, they are to protect my eyes from the Sunlight, it has started to bother me as of today- Bald Eagle commented, willfully letting know the others that she would keep them up to date with the changes to her body, as she trusted all of them.

-Well, since all of us are here now, Smilodon why don't you have your "Astral Guardian" tell everyone else here present what she told me in private?- Père David's Deer sighed, Bald Eagle noted she looked tired, as if she didn't sleep last night.

-You heard Byakko?- Smilodon called to her Astral Guardian.

-I'm sure you have noticed I'm stuck on this beast form, while my sisters can only communicate with their user or not at all, this is tied up to the Sandstar Volcano… Where we made the ultimate sacrifice over thirty years ago for Japari Park- Byakko recalled that moment very clearly in her mind, the finest hour.

-That was around the time the Humans left this place, when it became too dangerous and they evacuated all their Island complex, when Ceruleans poured out of the newly terraformed Sandstar Volcano- Père David's Deer explained to Boomslang and Bald Eagle, who were too young to know about this story.

-Carry on Byakko, but do get to the point, we gotta get it done and keep moving- Smilodon urged Byakko to spare them the story lesson, they had urgent work to get done before sunset.

-We need to open the Sandstar Volcano again, for us Gods to slowly recover our old strength, Ceruleans will pour out and be born in numbers again but so will Friends too- Byakko cut straight to the chase and laid down the following course of action they would take, to the shock of all the Friends present.

-But that means the first Ceruleans to come out will come after us!- Boomslang said terrified, the Snake felt Genbu behind her, as if her "Astral Guardian" knew she would need her support.

-We have their blessings, we need to stand up to the challenge, if we can't survive this trial then we have no chances of beating Fenrir!- Narwhal sentenced as Seiryuu stood proudly by her.

-I'm afraid we don't have a choice, don't you wanna see what our Astral Guardians are capable of Boomy? This might be the ideal trial ground for you and me who have never fought with them backing us up!- Bald Eagle reached out to hold Boomslang's hand, to her pleasant surprise, she allowed her to do so and gave her the pretty smiles she was well known for.

-I suppose you are right, we have to rise to the challenge!-

Boomslang said trying to motivate the team, they had come this far and they had the Gods on their side, they would be ok.

-It's good to see you still get along so well, I want you to work in pairs, Narwhal and Smilodon compliment each other really well and you two have the ideal matching elements to follow through their lead, I'll be on the back ready to shoot healing sparkles into anyone badly hit… Sounds easy enough, right?- Père David's Deer explained her plan out loud for all present.

-That sounds doable in my opinion, but we should hurry, we don't want to be caught exhausted or injured by Fenrir- Smilodon addressed the group one last time before they started to climb, Byakko helping Smilodon by appearing briefly.

-You heard her, let's go!- Père David's Deer called as she clapped her hands together and followed Smilodon's ascend.

Narwhal followed them using her Spear to help herself climb a bit easier, she wasn't good at climbing and wished she could use Seiryuu make this easier on herself, just like Smilodon did.

-What about Piggy?- Boomslang asked concerned about her.

-Are we gonna leave her down here sleeping alone?- Bald Eagle joined the concern, even inside of the APC she was in danger.

-I'd rather not get her more involved into this mess, I'm stuck with you over Riukiu Island as well as a personal grudge, I'm your Healer but she isn't anything but our driver and it will remain that way... Now get a move on!- Père David's Deer ordered them in a tone that left no room for any sort of reply.

Boomslang and Bald Eagle started to climb too, The Snake quickly catching up to the others while the Bird lagged behind, Bald Eagle blushed as Boomslang reached out to help her by lending her tail and easily pushing up to where she stood.

The group moved together in their uphill ascend, the Volcano's shape made it fairly easy to walk up, without needing any sort of equipment or skill when it came to climbing, Bald Eagle nonetheless regretted the fact she couldn't fly to the top by herself due to her injuries, which still had not fully healed yet.

They eventually reached a point where they walked past a few husks of human vehicles, Bald Eagle stared at them and felt like they gave her a headache, like she was trying to remember where she had seen them before but nothing came back to her.

-Do not dally Bald Eagle, we are very close now, we have to stick together- Smilodon called to her and the Bird saw Byakko manifested and was looking at her, it felt like they were one.

-I'm coming- Bald Eagle answered while giving one last look to a particular big vehicle husk, it had a strange triangular shape, it was special and she wanted to know more about its origin.

After one last push, the group had many made it to the summit, more than one of the Friends feeling quite exhausted. The awe of the strange crystalized formations sprouting from the Volcano's crater was short lived however, as they didn't climb this far to sight see, they looked around and found what they were seeking hiding amidst sandstar dust all around the Volcano summit, after awhile they found the Goddess Tablets.

The Goddess Tablets were forgotten holy relics that were once used to control the flow of Sandstar from the Volcano's crater, to Kyoshu Island and then to the rest of Japari Park as a whole, while that helped new Friends to be born it was something that the Humans tried to handle in moderation, as it also created new Ceruleans, whenever new Friends were born they raised.

-What do we do know?- Boomslang asked and made sure each Friend that had an Astral Guardian was holding onto the correct matching tablet, which took far longer than it should ever had.

-Now we just let them do their thing- Smilodon answered her.

The 4 Gods manifested on their own and Smilodon's amulet started to shine brightly in four different colours, in one moment the tablets were gone and the Gods vanished again.

-Well, that was rather quick!- Bald Eagle said holding back a laugh, she felt she wasn't the only one feeling this way, as she eyed Boomslang who winked to her and both giggled together.

-That was the easy part, now comes the fun part, everyone ready?- Père David's Deer asked around, the Deer started to feel tense, she wasn't sure what kind Ceruleans or how many would come out once she undid the final seals keeping them down there, but she knew they didn't had any choice anymore.

-As ready as we'll ever be- Smilodon said after she looked around and saw all four Gods manifesting and moving together to remove the seal over the Sandstar Volcano's crater entirely.

Within mere moments they saw several Ceruleans crawl through the square sandstar spires, they had three limbs like sharpened blades, a circular body with a crest to protect it's stone and a single eye that glowed red, like it's unending hatred for all life-forms beyond themselves. They were the Dark Hunters, Hunter-Cells to be precise, which brought Père David's Deer stressful bad memories of her past Wild Hunts.

-Don't let them get close!- Père David's Deer managed to give one order before she felt really sick, she dropped her staff and barely managed to turn away from the group before vomiting.

-Are you okay!?- Bald Eagle and Boomslang asked in unison, to which she only answered by pointing to the Volcano's Crater.

Bald Eagle sent her feathers down there, but she quickly discovered they had little to no effect on the Dark Hunters, she looked at Boomslang that didn't know what to do. meanwhile Narwhal used Seiryu's water magic to slow down their ascend, by making the terrain slippery, Smilodon used her sword to attack them with razor wind slashes, which managed to kill some of the foes which disappeared in Sandstar explosions.

-They just keep coming!- Narwhal yelled feeling the pressure, in spite of their initial success, more Dark Hunters swarmed out of the Volcano's Crater, like angry bees from an stirred hive.

-I'm sorry you had to see that, Bald Eagle and Boomslang, call your Astral Guardian and use their powers, now before we are overwhelmed!- Père David's Deer apologized for her gross display of stress before going back to pressuring those two, she stood with her staff in hand again and turned it into her bow, ready to shoot doses to enemies or healing shots to her allies.

-I don't even know what I can even do!- Boomslang said holding back tears as she saw the Dark Hunters coming closer.

-Let her talk to you, even if others can't listen her, you will be able to do so- Narwhal told Boomslang while focusing on making the uphill ascend of the enemy as slippery as possible.

-Suzaku! Talk to me, I need your help- Bald Eagle said out loud, feeling the Vermillion Bird manifest behind her, they looked each other into the eyes and Bald Eagle felt her trying to communicate with her, but she still couldn't hear her voice.

-Go…- Suzaku whispered into Bald Eagle's ear, Bald Eagle felt chills up her spine and wasn't sure what she meant by that, but then it fell on her just as the Dark Hunters were getting close to climbing out the Sandstar Volcano's Crater and striking back.

-What are you doing Bald Eagle!?- Boomslang asked terrified when she saw her Friend jumping into the Sandstar Volcano.

Bald Eagle didn't listen to her however, as she felt Suzaku's thought filling her mind as she jumped into the Crater, being drive to stand above the Dark Hunters and to purify them all.

-Hellfire…- Suzaku spoke to Bald Eagle in a mere whisper between the winds, as fire consumed the bandages on Bald Eagle head, they spread their wings and then struck together.

Bald Eagle Feather projectiles were ignited by Suzaku's flames as they rained down over the Dark Hunters, noticing this Smilodon used her razor-wind to fan the flames, an immense inferno consuming the enemy fully stopping their advance.

From the smoke and ruin emerged several Big Black Ceruleans, like the one in the story about the Legendary Human Friend that Narwhal heard Jinmengyo tell around a campfire more than once, she knew it was time to unleash Seiryuu's power.

-Have a drink on me!- Narwhal said as rain fell down upon the Big Black Ceruleans, who began to crumble and further slow down the Ceruleans advance, the battle was going smoothly.

-Here they come!- Smilodon warned as something few had seen and lived to tell the tale manifested before the Friends.

It vaguely resembled an odd mix of the other Dark Hunters into a deceivingly smaller form, but Smilodon and Père David's Deer bitterly remembered them as inexorable harbingers of death that claimed the Sandstar of anything who stood in their way. They were the Complete Form of the Cerulean Dark Hunters.

-Leave them to me- Smilodon said as she swung her blade into a wide arc, from right to left using all her weight to add power to her slash, the swing caused a shockwave of wind as the razor wind cut through anything in its path, the huge explosions of sandstar being visible all through Kyoshu Island.

The Dark Hunters didn't relent in spite of their heavy losses and eventually started to wear down on the Astral Guardians, Bald Eagle and Narwhal just didn't have the stamina keep summoning their elemental powers for long periods of time.

-Damn it!- Narwhal cried as she was caught out of guard by just one Perfect Dark Hunter and it snapped her spear in half, without it she couldn't defend herself and she was too tired to reform a new one, she getting overwhelmed when Byakko and Smilodon somehow managed to arrive just in time to save her.

-Bald Eagle fill that gap!- Père David's Deer said rushing in to check on Narwhal's condition, she had a few nasty gashes that went through her dress and her skin, one in the stomach was of particular concern and the Deer was immediately working on closing it before Narwhal noticed just how bad the wound was.

-I can't believe they ripped off my dress- Narwhal moaned in pain, not concerned about her wounds but the state of her clothes, it made Père David's Deer smile as she closed the cut on Narwhal's stomach and avoided her guts from spilling out.

-This is getting dire- Bald Eagle said as she felt too weak to keep flying and landed at the edge of the Crater, witnessing even more Dark Hunters coming for them akin a dark tide pouring out of the gates of hell itself, unleashed upon them.

Smilodon alone held the line as Boomslang was unable to connect with Genbu, the Snake just stood in front of Bald Eagle who felt The Thirst again, she desperately needed more Blood.

Bald Eagle looked around and saw Boomslang about to cry, unable to do anything while her Friends fought, the Snake decided to offer herself to the Bird to help her save the day.

-Feed off me!- Boomslang begged to Bald Eagle as she pulled her Hoodie back, pulled down the zipper and exposed her neck.

-Do it! I need you plug that gap right now!- Père David's Deer ordered Bald Eagle as she was still working to heal Narwhal up.

Bald Eagle rushed to Boomslang and didn't hold back on feeding off her, the Snake did her best to not make any noises and avoided struggling as much as she could as the Bird bit her neck, the gruesome act was finished in mere moments but those who witnessed for the first time were visible horrified.

-Guide me Suzaku- Bald Eagle called to her Astral Guardian, in her blood-crazed frenzy Bald Eagle made a connection with the Vermillion Bird, their desire to cleanse this world interlocked.

-Drown them in our flames!- Suzaku screeched loudly and clearly for all to listen, drawing the surprise of everyone present, from the shocked Byakko to the drained Boomslang.

Pillars of flame swept through the Sandstar Volcano's Crater sparing nothing in its wake, the fire burned so fiercely that the Cerulean themselves retreated and their assault finally stopped, amidst the fire and fury Bald Eagle soared and was in awe of the sight below as she felt Suzaku roaring triumphally.

-I don't even need to fan these flames, the battle is won- Smilodon said sheathing her sword and running her gloves through her face, she took a deep breath as she felt sweat running down her face again, the extinct cat was exhausted.

-I can't believe those two made such big progress today, I guess we can also depend on her, right?- Byakko said and made Smilodon smirk, in a way she did remind her days learning to work with Byakko, it all comes quickly when it's on you to save the day or watch a Friend die in front of your eyes.

-You can depend on all of us, we are here to help, you know?- Narwhal said as she stood up, the Cetacean blushed as her pretty dress was cut open in several areas, it made her feel kinda lewd knowing Père David's Deer was ogling her silently.

-Turned out better than expected, you okay Boomslang?- Père David's Deer winked at Narwhal, making the Cetacean squirm, then the Deer moved up to help Boomslang to stand up again.

-... I'm… Hungry…- The Snake said, though she felt devastated that she didn't manage to do anything awesome, badass or heroic, Boomslang was happy that she was useful in someway.

Bald Eagle finally came back to her senses and landed amidst her Friends, to her surprise none of them were visible scared or disgusted by her, in spite of the things that she just had done.

-I don't think they are going to come out from there anymore, at least not for at least a season, right Suzaku?- Bald Eagle smirked happy with her handy work, before noticing a bit of blood slipping through her lips, which she quickly brushed off.

-Yes…- The Vermillion Bird answered Bald Eagle question with a gleeful whisper that made Boomslang's body shiver, the Snake started to wonder if she should be really scared of Genbu too.

-I'm impressed, you made her speak before Seiryuu, you might just be good at this Bald Eagle- Narwhal said as she leaned on a newly formed spear due to her injuries, Père David's Deer looked at her worried about her trying too hard to play tough.

-Smilodon! Can you let Narwhal ride Byakko? She is hurt and I don't want this descend to risk her wounds reopening, with this business taken care of, we have to keep moving- Père David's Deer sentenced as the entire group gathered around her again.

Smilodon blushed at the idea but the logic behind it was solid, so she agreed in spite of Byakko's protesting about her pride. Narwhal was administered a healing draught and fell asleep almost right away cuddling Byakko's soft and warm white fur.

The agitated slow descend of the Sandstar Volcano of the tired group, from the adrenaline of the battle earlier that they barely won and the rush to get into the Diamondback, to move away from this place before Fenrir was on hot their trail again made them unaware that they were being watched by the Ravens.

-Huginn, they are becoming stronger, we must warn Fenrir to not try to take them all on, together they are strong- Muninn the Raven sentenced certain that they shouldn't be with toyed or underestimated, they were a very real threat to them now.

-You are right Muninn, we should talk to her into letting them feel safe before striking with the help of some of the underlings along their path- The other Raven agreed with her sister, before moving closer to her as they leaned against each other, entering a form of communion which granted them Far-Sight.

-I see now, they will be specially vulnerable when they try to cross from Kyoshu Island to Gokoku Island, come Muninn, we must hurry!- Huginn stood up and held her sister's hand to stand up with her, as they spread their wings and took flight.

-Yes! We'll put the _Nightmare_ on their path to gain time and then prepare an ambush there!- Muninn said cheerfully, seeing things fall into place, knowing the Time Amulet would be finally in their hands, to earn the favour of their mistress, as it should.

As the Ravens flew off, they saw the Diamondback starting its engine and on the move again, the wheel of fate was turning.

This chase would only end when one of the groups meet its demise, fighting over the Time Amulet, Friends and Fiends.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Fortunate Son.**_

" _... It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no …"_

Narwhal cursed to herself, these "healing draughts" had to be the most disgusting thing ever, when she was done drinking it she couldn't avoid burping as she felt her stomach a bit upset.

-It's good for you- Père David's Deer smiled at the Cetacean.

-Couldn't it also taste good!? This is just... There are no words...- Narwhal expressed her disgust quite exasperated.

-It's helping you heal, that wound won't leave an ugly scar to ruin your navel, luckily- Père David's Deer said moving in to kiss Narwhal on the lips while caressing over Narwhal's wound.

The stunned Cetacean quickly responded to gesture as it quickly washed away the horrible taste of her mouth, making her blush and wish they could do more, but the Deer stopped Narwhal when she moved in for a second kiss with her hand.

-You need to rest, you little beast, we'll have fun another time- Père David's Deer said as she helped Narwhal laid down in Collared Peccary's improvised bed inside the Diamondback.

-Please don't go…- Narwhal begged, reaching out to hold Père David's Deer's hand, the Deer stayed until Narwhal fell asleep.

Père David's Deer smiled as she softly let go Narwhal's hand as she was sleeping now, the Deer sighed sinking her face into her hands, she knew that things couldn't last much longer like this.

-You are going to have to talk to them about your past, sooner or later, Deerie- Collared Peccary talked to her, as she was watching her from a distance, as she was attending Narwhal.

-Piggy, you… I can't, I won't do it- Père David's Deer said as her voice nearly cracked, the Deer felt the Pig coming to embrace her to comfort her, which she responded immediately.

It was just like in the old times, after she had left the Order, she had reached her limit and Collared Peccary was there for her. Père David's Deer just didn't want the hug to end, but eventually she felt Collared Peccary pushing her, the Pig smiled at the Deer, noticing her very rather expression and how it looked like she was one bump away from bursting in tears.

-If you want me to keep holding you like that, you will have to kiss me too, okay?- Collared Peccary teased Père David's Deer, whom just started crying silently causing the Pig to apologize.

-Don't apologize, I don't deserve your comfort anyway, I've always been terrible to you- Père David's Deer started sobbing as she dropped to her knees, her mask and beret just falling to the side, the Deer didn't even bothered picking her things up.

Collared Peccary picked up the Beret from the floor, put it back on top of Père David's Deer head, that was all she had to do to make her stop crying, the Deer sniffled picking up the mask herself and standing up again. Père David's Deer knew she couldn't let the others see her like that, it would ruin their trust in her leadership and in her experience. The Deer had to do something she didn't want to do but she had no other choice.

-I knew you were in trouble when I heard from Smilodon that you did something as disgusting as vomiting in front of the others… You sure you can manage?- Collared Peccary asked Père David's Deer, unsure if she was fine after just that, Piggy knew the very deep scars this Deer had, inside and outside.

-I will manage but you are right, I need to let them know, I won't be able to keep them in the dark about me for much longer... You are the best Piggy! I really don't deserve you!-

Père David's Deer glomped Collared Peccary and kissed her, the kiss quickly escalated into something more intense and it abruptly ended just as quickly, neither Friends saying anything.

Père David's Deer walked out of the APC and felt the ramp door slowly go up and close behind her, she took a deep breath and tried to think what would be the right time and place to address the group, their next destination likely would be the best chance she'd have before their journey finally continued. They had to cross deep ocean in order to get to Gokoku Island, from them on it would be just one final stretch before they finally arrived to the Mainland, but with Narwhal wounded they had no way to cross to Gokoku as they needed her Astral Guardian. Only Seiryuu could keep the Diamondback floating.

-How is she doing?- Smilodon approached the Deer to ask her about Narwhal, the Deer looked at Byakko playing in the beach with Boomslang and Bald Eagle, happily building sand castles.

-She is recovering well, the wound will leave a scar but she'll be ready in a few days, any ideas what we could do for now?- Père David's Deer answered Smilodon's question then asked her one herself, it had been quite awhile since she was in Kyoshu Island, Smilodon very likely knew better it than herself.

-I know a place where we could be safe and relax, it would be ideal for her to heal up, maybe we can have fun and get to know each other too- Smilodon said ogling Père David's Deer.

-We'll go there then, can you be Piggy's navigator?- Père David's Deer asked Smilodon leaning a bit closer to her, there was something alluring about her, it was the dead blue eyes.

-HEY! What are you two doing!?- Byakko roared and rushed to Smilodon, trashing the Sand Castle along the way to the horror of Boomslang and Bald Eagle, both of them shrieked comically.

-She was just checking me out me- Père David's Deer stopped Byakko's charge by cutely booping the Cerulean Beast's nose.

-Nonsense, let's move on- Smilodon said walking to the APC, as the gates lowered the Ronin looked back at the Deer, Père David's Deer almost felt like she could see right through her.

-Boomslang! Bald Eagle! Come back to the Diamondback!

You can play with sand later _Enfants_ , where we are going there will lots of it, I promise you- Père David's Deer called to them, who were already working on rebuilding their Sand Castles.

Once it was full again, the Diamondback got back into the road, moving quickly through the coast and leaving the Sandstar Volcano behind. Bald Eagle thought about Suzaku's hellfire, how would it burn for around 6 months, before she had to come back here and plug closed that gap again, that made her feel she had become the Heroine that she always wanted.

That thought entertained Bald Eagle as the ride took a couple of hours to get where they were, by that time Narwhal had woken up and was feeling much better, Narwhal was very excited once Smilodon let her know where they were heading.

-Blue Whale's Beach Resort is one of the most visited locations by outsiders in Kyoshu Island, it's so popular even I heard from it, back at Hokkai Island!- Narwhal told the group about it, the safe place they would stay for the night and the following days.

-All of us could use a bath, at the very least, all of us reek of either sweat or blood- Père David's Deer commented making Boomslang and Bald Eagle giggle, for she wasn't wrong at all.

-I wouldn't mind letting Byakko play with Sand again, if she has some stiff drinks, if you know what I mean- Smilodon said hoping the Spa had something to wash away the taste of battle from her lips, she was eager to get acquainted with the group.

-I could go for that!- Narwhal answered excitedly, before blushing as she saw Père David's Deer blowing a kiss to her.

-Why would you want that? It tasted awful!- Bald Eagle said, the bad memory of her puking the beer lingering on her mind.

-Baldy, respect others for having different tastes okay, after all you have one no other Friend has- Boomslang giggled teasing Bald Eagle over her new vampiric nature, the entire group bursted out laughing about it, even Bald Eagle joined them.

Eventually the Diamondback came to a stop and the entire group came out from it's back-ramp, as Rhyolite asked the Friends to remember to ask Blue Whale if she had seen any other Derelict Vehicles or such sources of fuel to scavenge.

The group walked out and saw the Beach Resort, standing along the coast like a pearl in an oyster, it was a beautiful ornamental building clearly build for the stay of visitors that came to Japari Park to play with the Friends by the ocean.

-New visitors! Welcome to Kyoshu Beach Resort, I'm Blue Whale and I'll be your hostess- A new Friend enthusiastically greeted the group, walking up to give them all big loving hugs.

This Friend was very tall and curvy, the top of her hair had a blowhole and a fin on each side, going from gray to white, ending in shimmering blue hair resembling a whale barbs.

She wore a long white ribbed sweater as a dress with black over-knee boots just like Père David's Deer, she also wore glasses and had a hair-pin, which looked like Japari Park logo.

-What a babe- Père David's Deer muttered out loud, much to her embarrassment, it didn't go unnoticed at all by the group.

-Agreed- Smilodon sentenced licking her lips, Blue Whale's figure and motherly air reminded her of someone very special, Boomslang and Bald Eagle protested about them being very rude to Blue Whale with those lewd comments about her body.

-They aren't wrong- Collared Peccary giggled as she stood by Boomslang and Bald Eagle, whom looked like they wanted to say something else, but before that could happen Blue Whale finally arrived to where the group stood and effortlessly lifted up Collared Peccary giving her the first big marshmallow hug.

Before anyone could comment or make a joke about it, Blue Whale hugged Boomslang and then Bald Eagle, then Père David's Deer, Narwhal and Smilodon was saved for last. The hugs left all the Friends feeling warm and fuzzy inside and outside, some of them even were left wanting another hug.

-Please come in, I have homemade food for you, then I can show you around, there is a lot of fun thing to do here!- Blue Whale said jumping up and down with visible excitement, making her big breasts bounce, with the help of her big tail.

Blue Whale lead them inside where the spacious building that had a very sad aura, it clearly was meant to be full of Humans and Friends, it would have to settle down for this small gang.

Blue Whale left them sitting on the comfy couches by the empty registration table, the Friends sank onto their softness and relaxed, after all they had gone through, it was very nice to rest without fear, so long as the sun shined high in the sky.

-Don't worry about it, it's all on the house! please enjoy your stay, it's been so lonely ever since those Humans came here- Blue Whale said as she served the group something they welcomed with great enthusiasm, Kyoshu Island Spicy Curry.

-Wait, what the fuck?- Collared Peccary bursted out as everyone else just stood there in stunned silence, in their shock they forgot about their hot food, which really upset Blue Whale.

-Humans!?-Narwhal asked Blue Whale standing up, which the bigger Cetacean casually pushed her down to sit effortlessly.

-Eat your food first, then we can talk, ok?- Blue Whale said with a glare and a tone that left no room for any sort of retort.

The Friends silently started eating their food while exchanging nervous gazes, their worries quickly faded away as the spicy curry taste cleared their mind from the stress, instead they focused on enjoying the free food and the sweet juice given.

After they had finished their meals, Blue Whale found room to sit right between Boomslang and Bald Eagle in the couch they were sharing, neither of them could resist cuddling up with her.

As Blue Whale started to sing them a wordless lullaby, while petting their heads, Père David's Deer finally asked her again.

-Did Humans come in here recently?- The Deer looked at Blue Whale, who just sighed and started recalling what happened.

-Awhile ago… Over a month earlier, a group of Human flying machines arrived hauling several vehicles full of personal arrived to Kyoshu Island, they hauled all kind of the weirdest stuff! While the Humans that approached me, talked to me a lot and even tried my homemade food were very nice, there were others that the nicest way I can describe is … Shady- Blue Whale told them how it all began, as Boomslang and Bald Eagle fell asleep clinging to her arms, she had waited for them to fall asleep to have a peaceful serious talk with the Adult Friends.

-Thank you for the information, is there anything else you know about them?- Père David's Deer asked a second time after she finished writing down the important details in her notebook, as Blue Whale started to look visibly concerned.

-Is something dangerous going on? Is Japari Park in Danger?- Blue Whale asked looking at the Friends in front of her, she wouldn't sit idle, she would also help defend Japari Park too.

-Yes, but this matter is in our hands, you are outmatched- Smilodon coldly warned Blue Whale to stay out of this mess, any Friend who lacked an Astral Guardian was in grave peril.

-I can't stand the thought of you being hurt- Narwhal said standing up tearing up, Blue Whale sighed and decided to not push this matter any further, she would find another way to help them, or make sure they invited her to join their group.

-I have something else to ask you- Collared Peccary spoke up, in a very serious tone, that was very rarely heard out of her.

-Yes, little one?- Blue Whale smiled to Collared Peccary, she wishes she had free arms, so she could hug the Pig tightly.

-Have you seen any abandoned Human vehicles? I'm sure you noticed by now that they are all gone now, for better or worse-

Collared Peccary said, asking Blue Whale subtly of abandoned vehicles they could scavenge for Rhyolite's Batteries and more.

-I saw quite a few of them abandoned all through the coastal road by my Resort, would you like to go see them?- Blue Whale asked her, curious as to why she wanted to know about them.

-Don't worry about it, I gotta go see them myself by myself, I'll be back soon- Collared Peccary ran off by herself to get Rhyo going and scavenge those vehicles for resources, with the help Rhyolite guiding her while scavenging, she could let the others rest and get back just in time for their next homemade meal.

-Don't worry about her, why don't you take these _Enfants_ to play in the sand with you? They were really looking forward to it!- Père David's Deer said to Blue Whale, who moved her arms away from Bald Eagle and Boomslang, causing them both to wake up blushing profusely by the fact they fell asleep on her.

-Sorry about that M…- Boomslang muttered as she stood up apologizing to Blue Whale, her messy hair covering her blush.

-Whale Mom!- Bald Eagle said hugging Blue Whale, who held the Bird's head in her arms while playing with Bald Eagle's silky hair, Bald Eagle sank her face on Blue Whale's breasts giggling.

-Bald Eagle No!- Boomslang said shocked quite jealous of her.

-Behave children, if you want to play in the Beach, I will get you all of you some swimsuits!- Blue Whale walked away with Boomslang and Bald Eagle holding her hands like they were kindergarten students with their Teacher, which kids usually call Mom by mistake too, the others followed them as they talked between them about their next moves while they waited.

Blue Whale lead them to some showers where they could take a quick bath then change into their swimsuits, given they had nothing better to do and the day was beautiful, they decided to accept her offer but Smilodon, Narwhal and Père David's Deer decided to wait for Collared Peccary, in spite of Byakko's woe. Blue Whale guided both Boomslang and Bald Eagle into what seemed to be a souvenir shop, long forgotten just like the rest of Japari Park, there were tons of beach related products there.

Bald Eagle instantly knew which Swimsuit she wanted the moment she saw it, it was a bit bold but the colourful design of it was exactly what she wanted, it was red, white and blue Bikini with tons of stars and side-ties for ease of removal too.

-I want this one!- Bald Eagle said picking the one in front up with a big smile in her face, Boomslang blushed but said nothing, the Snake thought it would be nice to see her using it.

-Which one should I pick?- Boomslang asked Bald Eagle, who picked a fruit themed side-tie bikini, as if to match with hers so Boomslang grabbed it and prepared to thank Bald Eagle for helping her, this one time and every other time improperly.

Both of them approached Blue Whale who then took them to the showers again, so they could change and she could wash their clothes, which reeked of sweat and blood. Blue Whale felt concerned about what such good girls like them could be doing to end up reeking of the stench of carnage, she decided against overthinking it, sadly nowadays everything was grim business.

Blue Whale finished folding the clothes of the _Enfants_ and grabbed their footwear, she blushed as she peeked on them putting on their bikinis and saw Boomslang kissing Bald Eagle, both naked while hand-holding, she walked away flustered trying to not let that thought linger in her mind and saw the rest of the group again, which Collared Peccary had rejoined.

-Hello again, _Petite_ Whale, are my _Enfants_ ready?- Père David's Deer asked Blue Whale who just coughed up before answering.

-They will be read in a minute, why don't you come pick up Swimsuits with me, so I can wash your stinky clothes too!- Blue Whale said as she leaded the rest of the group away from Bald Eagle and Boomslang, hoping they would finish their lewd business before she returned with the rest to the showers.

From the Showers, Boomslang and Bald Eagle emerged a bit later, still holding hands but properly wearing their bikinis now, Bald Eagle face so red it glowed and she looked around them nervously while Boomslang felt satisfied with a very wide smile.

-I love you Bald Eagle!- Boomslang said as she started to walk and lead Bald Eagle on, still holding her hand, interlocking fingers with her and seeing Bald Eagle didn't seemed bothered.

-Kissing feels nice…- Bald Eagle muttered wanting another one, today was really being an assault on her senses, she loved it.

Both of them walked out of the Beach Resort into an area where sand was white and it had colorful parasols, tables, seats and towels to lay on the warm sand to dry after swimming.

Boomslang led Bald Eagle to walk onto the sand, Bald Eagle wasn't used to being bare feet but it feel very nice, the warmth and the texture of the sand was nice and as Boomslang finally let her hand go, both sat by a towel that they could share where a parasol kept the Sun from bothering Bald Eagle's eyes.

The couple laid together in quiet contemplation, unsure what to do given their sudden relationship upgrade, both Boomslang and Bald Eagle wanted to express their love for each other physically but neither of them wanted to be busted while at it.

-I hope you weren't bored of waiting for us!- Père David's Deer announced the group's arrival to Boomslang and Bald Eagle, who were still absorbed in their thoughts, the Deer was wearing a black frilly bikini that suited her pale skin perfectly.

-I can finally relax, for once, hopefully- Collared Peccary said moving into the nearest chair under a parasol and sitting on it, she was wearing a brown one piece swimsuit with a frilly skirt.

-I'm jumping into the water, I need it, call me back when the drinks and food arrive!- Narwhal said sprinting and jumping into the water, to the disappointment of the Friends present, she wasn't using any sort of swimsuit, just her plain old dress.

-Come Byakko, let's play together- Smilodon said bashfully blushing as she carried a big beach ball with her, Byakko manifested and immediately pawnched it out of Smilodon's hands, the Friend chased after the beast giving everyone a good view of her dented iron body, full of scars, with a golden bikini, while also using a summer hat, a sarong and sandals.

The rest of the day was spent by the group having healthy amounts of fun at the Beach, Blue Whale constantly provided them with food, drinks and physical comfort whenever possible.

All the Friends had a wonderful time and stood together by the coast, their feet being softly caressed by the rising tide as they watched the Sun set into the Ocean, this was the first sunset they watched at peace as they felt safe in the Beach Resort.

Once it started to become a bit chilly for Swimsuits, the Friends piled up some disposable lumber that Blue Whale lend them, Bald Eagle used Suzaku to light them up and it into a campfire.

It was in that moment, when she could finally take off the Sunglasses and comfortably look around, when Bald Eagle noticed something unnerving. Père David's Deer had a very ugly scar right between her breasts, it was hard to notice even now that she was wearing a bikini, it helped that Bald Eagle's eyesight was enhanced now in the night thanks to The Thirst.

-Deerie? What is that scar?- Bald Eagle asked the Deer's scar, her natural curiosity once again rose and got the best of her.

-Please don't call me that…- Père David's Deer said in reflex response, lost in her own thoughts related to her scar, this was the perfect time to tell them but she still didn't want to do it.

-Don't be such a coward! Spill the beans already- Collared Peccary called out Père David's Deer, she wouldn't forgive her easily if she didn't take this chance, she had to tell that story.

-Don't be rude with her!- Boomslang said as she didn't like it when Friends were forced to talk of things they didn't want to.

-No Boomslang... She is right, I've been meaning to talk to all of you about my past, as a way to cope with my own stress- Père David's Deer said as she looked around nervously, she knew Blue Whale was present and she didn't want to let her hear it, she didn't need to know the story behind this ugly scar.

-I can go fetch more lumber, if you want to- Blue Whale said to the Deer, fully aware that her presence made her unable to tell her story, Père David's Deer cried sending her off with a hug.

Père David's Deer continued to cry as the other Friends surrounded her, she wanted to speak up but nothing but whimpers came out of her mouth, she hated this just as she hated herself for surviving while those whom she loved didn't.

But she had these Friends now to take care of, two of them shouldn't be involved in this mess as they only wanted to save their Island from starvation, but there wouldn't be an Island left if they didn't save Japari Park first, none of these thoughts helped her focus, so she suddenly did something very brash. She untied her black frilly bikini bra and let it slide off down, she covered her nipples while holding her breasts up to let all the other Friends present see her scar, to her amusement even the Four Gods manifested as their Beasts to take a peek at it.

-That's a really ugly wound…- Narwhal commented as she touched her own scar, which was healing much better, her navel would remain spotless thanks to Père David's Deer.

-Oh…- Boomslang muttered covering her red face, she was ashamed she was still flustered by seeing her bare breasts.

-That wound must have been grievous, it was caused by a Dark Hunter, right?- Smilodon asked as she stood up ran her fingers through the scar, even though she had saw a lot of scars in her life fighting the Ceruleans, this one caused her to gasp in awe.

-Okay show-off, you all saw more than enough, now get on with your story- Collared Peccary said walking behind Père David's Deer, pulling up her bikini bra and tying it up for her.

-Thank you Piggy, so where do I begin? I too once was a rookie, just a freshman Healer in the _"Kemo Courageous Spears Chivalric Order"_ , said group was formed to help organized seasoned fighters to repel or hunt down Ceruleans, as they started to evolve and become more aggressive and numerous, putting Japari Park at risk- Père David's Deer explained to the Friends, she wanted to make sure they knew the context, before she told the story of this ugly scar she had.

-Sadly that didn't last, not after the humans left and Friends number dwindled, Friends just don't organize too well on their own nor they are too keen when it comes to fighting- Smilodon added as she was an old Friend too, who remembered Japari Park before it all went to hell, thanks to the cursed Ceruleans.

-And that's when I got this wound, we had very incompetent Leader, she wanted to wipe out an enemy concentration that was beyond the scope of what could be done with what she had… Many of them were rookies, not unlike Boomslang here present, who weren't cut out to be Spears- Père David's Deer explained herself, giggling nervously, painful memories flooded her mind of more Friends whom she had failed too as a Healer.

-Well, gee, thanks- Boomslang said sarcastically, feeling a bit hurt, feeling more motivated to try be useful in the next battle.

-It was then when it happened… Encouraged by our early success, our Leader pushes us to move deeper, into a tight chasm that lead into the Cerulean nest… I saw the rookies get cut down right where they stood when a Dark Huntercell came up on them, our Leader did nothing, she just left them there...-

Père David's Deer continued her story pausing visible pained, lost in painful memories, she fought back her desire to vomit.

-How did you survive?- Narwhal asked, feeling disgusted at the prospect that a Leader would drag Friends into their deaths.

-The Dark Huntercell carved my chest with one of it's sharp limbs, then our Leader tried to save me by attacking it from the back, it didn't work so she ran off with the Dark Huntercell trailing after her, she saved my life at the cost of hers, She had a modicum of redemption before she perished- Père David's Deer recalled, she felt sick from remembering that day, so she continued her story narrating before she was interrupted again.

-My healing powers helped me endure the pain as I narrowly avoided bleeding out, I stood there crying in pain until another cadre of Friends found me, Blackbuck Sempai told me I was repeating the same sentence over and over as if I had lost it… " _I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die…"_ \- Père David's Deer recalled her own words before her voice broke and she went silent, laughing dryly as more tears flowed out of her eyes and ran down her face, it was then when she felt most of the group surrounding her in a big group hug centered around the Deer.

Père David's Deer took a big breath of relief as she brushed away her tears, she had to address the group again so she tried to focus, finding the right words to express her feelings.

-I am truly honoured to be the Leader of this Cadre, when I rebuild the Order all of you will be members, after we have defeated the Fiends of course- Père David's Deer said smiling to the group and lay back on the sand, the hugs of the others finally pushed out of balance, but she just didn't care anymore.

It was then when she realized Smilodon was right behind her, lending her lap to rest upon, as if it was her own way of telling her, through acts and not words, that she'd have her back. Père David's Deer then saw Piggy offering her a hand to stand back up again, which she accepted as Bald Eagle, Boomslang and Narwhal all stood up with her, in a rather tender moment.

-All of you deserve someone better than me, thank you for understanding I'm not a flawless fearless leader, I wasn't even a badass Spear veteran to begin with… I was just a very unlucky healer- Père David's Deer laughed to herself, feeling an immense relief by opening up to the group, they had to trust each other if they planned to survive the trials ahead of them.

-Many of us here are struggling with our own issues, it's not just you, only more reasons to open up and be honest to each other right?- Smilodon said in her usual stern but caring way.

-I can't believe I didn't notice your scar that one night- Narwhal commented, truly embarrassed about this fact.

-We were so drunk I'm surprised you remember that actually happened- Père David's Deer said, causing most Friends present to burst out laughing, all but one of them, at least.

-Wait, what happened?- Collared Peccary asked suspiciously.

-NOTHING!- Père David's Deer and Narwhal answered instantly in perfect synch, they were saved by the Whale, quite literally.

-Sorry for the long delay, I also brought you drinks and food, to make up for it!- Blue Whale said as she brought them Juice and Japari Buns, the entire "Cadre" received her as their Mom.

The rekindled flames of the campfire roared with the same enthusiasm as the Friends all had for thanking Blue Whale for taking such good care of her, even if it was partially done out of her own desire to feel useful and because the Beach Resort haven't seen any Friend come to it in a long time, she was still the perfect Helping Hand all of them sorely needed to recover.

Eventually the food and drinks ran out and the Friends were ready to head to sleep, Blue Whale even offered Bald Eagle and Boomslang to sleep with her, which neither of them declined. Narwhal and Smilodon also decided to share a room, as Narwhal desired to learn how to be a better fighter from Smilodon, leaving Père David's Deer with Collared Peccary. The Ex-Girl-Friends agreed to sleep together, as long as neither of them tried anything, even if both secretly longed for the other, so they could blame the other side if sex actually did happen.

The Cadre slept blissfully unaware that an uninvited guest had slipped past Rhyolite's sensors, as no one was nearby to listen to him trying to warn them about a new enemy, a shimmering ghostly white Fiend lurked about the Beach Resort outskirts. She looked like a Horse Friend, clad in fiery red armor that looked like burning flames, empty white eyes like a full moon, her long hair was black as death, she took a deep breath closing her eyes and licked her lips in delight smiling widely.

-Sweet Dreams, Friends- Nightmare said, giggling very softly.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: Still Life**_

" _... Nightmares, they won't leave me be …"_

Bald Eagle looked around confused as she saw Boomslang in the distance, looking around just as she clueless as she was, they just had gone to sleep with Blue Whale so how where they where? This couldn't be a dream, because they were together.

-What's going on?- Boomslang yawned exhausted, she was so tired that she'd go to sleep on the floor, if a cold feel of dread didn't keep her up. She just knew something was wrong here.

-Where is Blue Whale?- Bald Eagle said fidgeting nervously while blushing slightly, she was really enjoying cuddling up with her new Mom, a part of her wanted to stay with her forever.

Something manifested before the two Friends, amidst the darkness, they recognized a silhouette and her movements.

Boomslang and Bald Eagle smiled in joy as they recognized Maltese Tiger, they were met with a very grotesque sight, what used to be their Friend now looked in worse state than the Cheetah Fiend that attacked and infected Bald Eagle.

-Why did you leave me behind?- Maltese Tiger asked with cold bitter contempt, that neither Snake or the Eagle could answer.

As she shuffled closer to them, Bald Eagle and Boomslang were paralyzed with fear as they felt their Guardians not respond to their call, as Maltese Tiger drew closer and they could see what decay had done to their beautiful Sempai. What was once an a radiant example of feline beauty was just a festering vessel of disease now, emanating putrid scents that made the Friends expression twist disgusted, they saw her eyes were empty, those hollow black sockets, it was like staring at Death itself.

-Neither of you have anything to say!?- Maltese Tiger roared.

Neither Bald Eagle nor Boomslang did know how to answer her, struggled to not break down in tears, knowing this was just a bad dream. There was no way Malty Sempai returned from the dead to judge them, but the fact both were present and felt so real was unnerving. The Tiger attacked them and both of them fled from her, as their Guardians refused to come to their aid.

-Why won't she answer!- Bald Eagle cried out in anguish as Suzaku didn't answer her, she grabbed Boomslang by the navel, flying away from Maltese Tiger, who simply vanished.

-What?- Boomslang said as she looked around, not believing what just happened, she wondered if she and Bald Eagle were so close now that they were having the same dream together.

-You can't escape your guilt!- They both heard one thousand voices roaring at them, they looked above and saw several zombified Maltese Tiger swarming them like rain from the sky.

Bald Eagle was overwhelmed by their numbers and couldn't hold onto Boomslang anymore, both quickly precipitated to the ground as the zombified Felines strangled them both, they saw the very ground below also becoming a swarm of them… It was like the feelings they bottled up about losing their Friend, that they were just starting to feel close enough to admire, had manifested in a vengeful physical form, coming to end their lives now they had starting dating and became Girl-Friends.

Both Bald Eagle were brought back to reality by Blue Whale, who was rudely awakened by Suzaku and Genbu, forcing Blue Whale to wake up both the Friends that they were intertwined.

-You both were struggling, I'm sorry about waking you, but that was a nightmare- Blue Whale apologized, to her surprise neither of them were upset, they just hugged her very tightly.

-I thought we were done for- Boomslang muttered shocked about how vivid that dream felt, she breathed deep in relief.

-You just saved our lives- Bald Eagle thanked Blue Whale, who was clueless and more worried than before about these two.

-What is going on!? Where did these things come from? Is this what you didn't want me to join your party?- Blue Whale asked some of the several questions she had right now in her mind.

With no other option left in this situation, Bald Eagle started to explain things to Blue Whale while she comforted Boomslang, Blue Whale sighed as listened to the adventures the group had lived through together so far. Blue Whale felt upset knowing that such young Friends had been pushed onto this dangerous adventure, out of their desire to save their island from hunger due to the Typhoon, while she couldn't help them with the Fiends, she knew that she could help them save Riukiu Island.

-This is a mess- Blue Whale sentenced taking a deep breath, trying to remain calm but she was angry, against cruel fate.

-We didn't want to get involved with this mess either, but the Gods chose us to help them, we have a sacred duty now- Bald Eagle said quite proud about it, amidst all the things that had happened to them thus far, she didn't regret this journey at all.

-I'm not really pulling my weight, but I really want to help Bald Eagle and the others, and tonight is the perfect chance for it- Boomslang said standing up from the bed and stretching, Bald Eagle soon followed her, they both walked side by side out of the bedroom and left a very sad and scared Blue Whale behind.

Blue Whale didn't want to let them go like that, but she was too scared to get involved, in the end she went back to sleep.

-She didn't follow us, I'm kinda glad- Boomslang sighed in relief, she didn't want Friends getting hurt for trying to help.

-Let's go wake up the others, they might have a better idea of what we should do, we shouldn't go back to sleep- Bald Eagle said considering they might need to stay up all night, it was then when she felt a very unnerving chill in the air, the sense of dread also disturbed Boomslang who looked around afraid.

-She is there!- Boomslang screeched pointing at Nightmare, who waved at them before vanishing into the darkness again.

-Oh gods, what are we going to do!?- Bald Eagle panicked as she didn't feel ready for this, a deathly chill going up her spine as she could have sworn that she felt Nightmare's breath, Bald Eagle fell to her knees feeling her strength slowly fading away.

-Are you okay!?- Boomslang asked as she helped Bald Eagle stand up but then she was the one being attacked, she resisted it but she uttered an ugly curse, as she felt the deathly chill.

Both Friends laid powerless on the floor, Nightmare took a moment to relish taking a deep breath, such delicious fear was a feast she would feed upon before consuming their sandstar.

Nightmare kicked Boomslang and Bald Eagle's bodies to turn them, she wanted to see their faces in pain stood on top of them, as she stomped on her prey with her iron hooved boots.

-Go ahead, scream for me, no one's gonna save you two now- Nightmare smiled as she looked down to the Friends, who couldn't scream for help, she took another deep breath tasting their delicious fear and profusely drooling while licking her lips.

Nightmare saw some sandstar sparkles igniting the night, before she realized what it was a projectile bounced off an angle and struck her in both eyes from the side, she groaned in pain vanishing into darkness denied her double midnight snack.

-She'll recover very soon, Piggy pick them up!- Père David's Deer ordered her Friend as she drew another shot just in case Nightmare bounced back sooner than expected, she knew such a solid hit and the sedatives would slow her regeneration a bit.

-Thank the gods- Boomslang said shaking nervously as she stood up, the Snake still felt really weak, then she screamed blushing really hard as she just noticed something troubling.

-Why are you two running around almost naked!?- Bald Eagle demanded an answer amidst her own visible blush, for some reason Collared Peccary and Père David's Deer were naked using only towels, like they just walked out of the showers.

-You two just call your Guardians and cover us!- Père David's Deer ordered Boomslang and Bald Eagle, annoyed neither of them praised the perfect shot that had just saved their lives.

-Let us get our clothes back on and then we can talk ... Or try to kill this fucking thing haunting you two!- Collared Peccary pushed Boomslang and Bald Eagle to move forward, Père David's Deer took a deep breath of relief as the Guardians manifested, Genbu watch the rear while Suzaku flew above.

The group reached Collared Peccary's and Père David's Deer room, the other two quickly got rid of their towels and dressed up as fast they could, much to the embarrassment of both Bald Eagle and Boomslang who were mumbling together about it.

-Piggy had this funny idea that lead us to take a shower and then go to the APC, thanks to that we managed to sprint back in time to save you!- Père David's Deer adjusting her mask.

-Sorry about that- Collared Peccary apologized but her expression just showed disappointment, she wanted to get back at that Fiend, for ruining her special night with the Deer.

-I seriously can't believe you were going to do that!- Bald Eagle said feeling her legs shaking, not from fear, but from how flustered she felt at the casual way those two talked about this.

-Focus, that thing is still out there, likely thinking how it can paralyze all of us!- Boomslang said panicking as she wasn't ready yet, she and Genbu still couldn't connect in order to protect anyone, she would be total deadweight once again.

-That shit doesn't look good- Collared Peccary said as she noticed some cerulean like fluids started to leak through the walls, the floor, the roof of the room, they were trapped again.

Bald Eagle incinerated the fluids almost as a reflex response, Nightmare roared fiercely in anger, her voice sounded like a daemon, like seething flames and black ash. She wouldn't be denied her meal tonight, even if she had to brute force her way in, she manifested on the roof of the room from the gas left by the fire. Nightmare waited for her desired prey to reveal itself, she was eyeing the Friend that was really calm and on guard, it irritated her knowing the kill she desired wouldn't be filling.

-On the roof!- Boomslang called once she saw something dripping from above and looked up, she saw a disgusting blob of flesh as it descend upon them, it would envelop and would consume them all unless she did something to stop it instantly.

In her desperate desire to protect everyone, Genbu finally connected with Boomslang in this dire moment of need, there was no word exchanged in between them just intertwined wills. Turtle Shells repelled Nightmare's flesh blob form and kept it stuck on the roof of the room, Père David's Deer was surprised but she remained focused unlike the other two Friends, as she saw they had a chance to get rid of this Fiend once and for all.

-Fire it up!- Père David's Deer told Bald Eagle who fired feathers to the turtle shells, to create a controlled fire that turned up the heat, turning them into a really gruesome grill.

-So it was you, Accursed, you were the one to blind me!- Nightmare recognized her scent and related it to the voice that gave Bald Eagle that order, she would get her revenge against her one night, sooner or later she'd feast on her fear and flesh.

- _Oui, je le suis_ \- Père David's Deer said pointing at herself while smiling widely and posing, to the joy of Collared Peccary, this gesture of bravado showed her Deerie was back in good form.

-I'll get you next time- Nightmare smiled as her flesh blob was being consumed by the heat, a ghastly apparition of her true form waved goodbye at the Friends, vanishing into the night.

-Did we win?- Collared Peccary asked around, none of the Friends replied, they weren't sure either, but Nightmare didn't attack again and eventually they took a deep breath of relief.

-Looks like we live to fight another day- Père David's Deer said falling down her butt, she was exhausted, all she wanted now was going back to sleep and getting some well-earned rest.

-I can't believe I managed to do it- Boomslang said in relief, that she would no longer feel useless compared to the other Friends that had Astral Guardians, she smiled about to cry.

-Well done!- Bald Eagle said kissing Boomslang's cheek.

The Snake screamed comically and ran around waving her arms like noodles, until she bumped into a wall and finally stopped, Bald Eagle was left confused as if her gesture was the cause of all that. Père David's Deer laughed at them with a very tender smile, while Collared Peccary keenly grabbed them both Snake and Bird by the shoulder of their clothes and kicked them out of the room, she still wanted to sleep with her Deerie even if their passion night had now been ruined by that Fiend.

-Are you okay?- Bald Eagle asked concerned for Boomslang.

-Never been better- Boomslang said using her tail to grab Bald Eagle's legs and lift herself up, effectively glomping her slightly, her cheer made Boomslang forget about anything but her love.

-Suzaku tells me you will have to start training hard now that you made a connection- Bald Eagle said trying to change topics, in spite of Suzaku actually manifesting and talking to her, she didn't think this was the time nor place to get comfy.

-Come on, you heard them, they had a very fun idea we could try ourselves!- Boomslang said trying to drag Bald Eagle to the Diamondback APC, for some sexy times together in the vehicle.

-I wanna go back to sleep with Blue Whale, I'm tired and still shaken, we can do fun things together another time- Bald Eagle said yawning, she was the type of Friend that needed her eight hours of sleep to function properly, she walked past Boomslang who sadly decided to play along nicely for now.

The rest of the night was uneventful, Blue Whale welcomed the _Enfants_ in her bed, after they both reassured her the Fiend lurking about had been defeated, Narwhal and Smilodon woke up surprised that they had managed to defeat it with just two Astral Guardians present. They thought it was just too easy...

Something was clearly amiss, as the Astral Guardians remained uneasy the following morning, as the group prepared the APC for the trip over the sea to their next destination. Gokoku Island, the last island before they finally arrived to the Mainland, the original destination of the quest of Bald Eagle and Boomslang that put them in the middle of this entire mess.

-Lunch will be ready soon!- Blue Whale called to the group, that were still working hard organizing things, they could only cram in so many cardboard boxes full of stuff into their APC.

-Okay girls, take a break while we wait for it- Père David's Deer said stretching putting her staff aside, she took off her mask and used the beret as a fan, she hoped to leave by nightfall.

-We need to make a bit more room for Rhyo's batteries, maybe ask for an extra pair of boxes and pile them up on top of the sealed Japari Buns? They are locked inside tough containers!- Collared Peccary immediately suggested to Père David's Deer, she didn't want her new metal music buddy to be scared about his future again, she'd make sure to always look for places the Cadre could scavenge batteries to keep him up and running.

-Yeah, we could do that I suppose, no sense in leaving anything behind- Père David's Deer said looking at Collared Peccary, she was such a sweet Friend, she had conflicting feelings about wanting her to be by her but not in danger.

-You don't need to stare at me like that, just come and get me- Collared Peccary teased Père David's Deer, the Deer put back on her beret and adjusted her mask before moving in to kiss and hug the Pig, just one tender gesture of affection for now.

-Did I just saw something behind you?- Collared Peccary asked, just noticing a shade looming behind Père David's Deer.

-Heh, don't make such jokes Piggy, you know I ain't gonna fall for that!- Père David's Deer smirked before she felt a chill up her spine, just like last night when she tried to sleep, it was just Piggy's imagination going haywire after last night's scare.

-Nevermind, I'm just tired- Collared Peccary chuckled very nervously, it wasn't far away from the truth, all the driving often left her with less hours of rest than the other Friends.

-Are you two okay?- Smilodon asked curious while Byakko behind her looked concerned, the White Tiger was all but corporeal now and was a lot more expressive than Smilodon.

-All is well- Père David's Deer quickly answered while Collared Peccary apologized to them, if the rather intimidating feline Friend didn't saw it, then it was just Piggy's vivid imagination.

-I'm gonna miss this place- Boomslang commented, this was always going to be the place Bald Eagle and her had their first kiss, she wanted to return to it one day to revisit said memory.

-It's been the most pleasant experience we've shared together, even with the attack last night, it was much cleaner than what happened to us at The Lodge- Narwhal said in high spirits, she was very proud to know Bald Eagle and even Boomslang were coming along well as she was, gave her more motivation to keep on improving and avoid falling behind her new Friends.

-Cleaner? There were no leftovers whatsoever! That was truly harrowing- Bald Eagle said as she felt her stomach twist, after last night she was thirsting for Blood again, but she didn't want Blue Whale to know that she had become a Fiend like Monster.

-Lunch is ready!- Blue Whale called to the Cadre, that merrily joined their new Mom, even Smilodon was happy to hug her.

As the group took their places on what would be their last meal in Blue Whale's Beach Resort, no member of the Cadre said anything, forcing Blue Whale to address them as a whole again.

-This trip is too dangerous, you need more Friends to help you-

Blue Whale said, she looked around as she saw the Friends exchanging gazes, not giving her an immediate response, up until Père David's Deer answered her representing all of them.

-The group is large enough as it is, we are constantly slowing down to scavenge for food, we would have gone hungry several days if Friends weren't always willing to give us Japari Buns- Père David's Deer explained to Blue Whale, trying to avoid touching the real reason they wouldn't allow anyone else in.

-Or the delicious curry we have been given here- Collared Peccary commented enjoying the home made food given.

-I already told you once that you were outmatched, now you see why, please understand that we can't let you join us- Smilodon reminded Blue Whale they had already discussed this, she didn't intend being cruel, but it was better this way.

-No Friend that lacks an Astral Guardian is safe on this trip- Byakko supported Smilodon while trying to soften up the blow.

-There is only four gods and there is six of you! what about the two unprotected Friends in your party?- Blue Whale continued, she didn't want to sit idle while young Friends risked their lives, she didn't sleep well last night until they returned to her side.

-I can drive the Diamondback, that's my job, I'm stuck with them until they don't need me anymore- Collared Peccary answered with a shrug, while it was an important task, she didn't felt special as it was just something convenient for all.

-I'm their Leader and their Healer, I joined Boomslang and Bald Eagle on Riukiu Island and I will stick with them, up to the end of their quest- Père David's Deer said offering her hands to Bald Eagle and Boomslang, which both just had finished their meals and happy held hands with her, they were bound in this quest and would face together whatever that was in their way.

-Blue Whale, please understand that it's for your own sake and safety too, as much as you want to help us you need to stay out of this- Narwhal ran through her feelings again, the only way to express them, she didn't want Blue Whale being at risk.

-How do you expect me to just stand aside and continue with my life knowing you are risking yours? I don't want to do any less than that!- Blue Whale said feeling like she was about to cry, it hurted deeply to realize they were,that she would have to stay behind while they continued their dangerous adventure.

-I understand but you must, you already did more than enough for us- Narwhal said standing up and going to give Blue Whale a comforting hug, which the Whale happily received from her.

-If you really want to do more to help us, relay to others that you saw us, anyone who might spread it might allow Jinmengyo to send up more help along the way- Père David's Deer suggested Blue Whale one last way she could try to help them, if she really wanted to help and held no hard feelings.

-We'll miss you, Mom- Bald Eagle said flying to cuddle with her.

-Don't call her that!- Boomslang shrieked comically blushing hard, but she also joined the cuddle hug, for she felt in debt with Blue whale for helping her with the last push to confess.

It was thanks to her Boomslang now was Bald Eagle's couple.

-Now let us enjoy our last meal together, for moments like these make this journey actually enjoyable, sorta- Smilodon admitted her fondness for the colourful and quirky group, it reminded her of The Deadlights, it made Byakko very happy.

-If it makes you feel better, I'd like to stay here too for a little longer, but we got a job to do- Collared Peccary said satisfied, she wished to eat more of that delicious curry some other day.

-All of you will be welcome back here, once this grim business of yours is done, of course- Blue Whale said just enjoying the moment, she'd try to get people to visit her again and hope one of them could relay the message, to help these Friends.

The rest of the day at the Beach Resort passed by really fast for the Friends, each of them gave Blue Whale a loving long hug and a kiss on her hard-working hands, a token of gratitude for letting them rest for several days under her watchful care.

Collared Peccary drove the Diamondback into the sand, she wanted to be inside of it when they saw if they could make it slide across the waves using Seiryuu's power, she didn't want Rhyolite sinking alone without her listening to his last words.

-Don't worry, you'll be fine- Collared Peccary reassured Rhyo as she drove the APC into the Ocean, the wheels slowly sinking into the water, as the waves rushed to meet the Diamondback.

-It works!- Narwhal celebrated as she gracefully jumped on top of the vehicle, easily pushing the Diamondback into the sand, the Friends cheered on Seiryuu's name and boarded their APC.

As the Cadre continued their journey towards Gokoku Island, dusk soon followed them, as the Diamondback slided over the waves. The full moon shined down upon the APC, like an ill omen, The Friends blissfully unaware that they were expected.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: The Rime of the Ancient Mariner**_

"… _And the ship, it sinks, like lead into the sea…"_

Narwhal and Seiryuu both felt very uneasy, there was a sense of dread encroaching upon them, the Full Moon shined down the waves in a beautiful way, but something just wasn't right.

-Are you okay? We are about halfway through- Smilodon talked to Narwhal, the Feline Friend peeked from the open hatch to peek at Narwhal focusing, Smilodon was terrified of the water.

-Get Bald Eagle, tell her to fly high and scout our surroundings, I have a very bad feeling about tonight- Narwhal told Smilodon without looking at her, as she was focused on using Seiryuu to the Diamondback afloat, the Dragon swimming under the APC.

-I'll go wake her up then- Smilodon nodded closing the hatch.

Smilodon took a deep breath as she walked past the Friend at the wheel. Collared Peccary had her legs all the way up, at the wheel as she laid back, as she had not much left to do but wait.

Smilodon looked at the other Friends who had fallen asleep, Bald Eagle and Boomslang were holding hands as they laid besides each other in the floor, she was about to wake up Bald Eagle when she saw something strange that got her attention.

Père David's Deer was shaking and breathing heavily, was she having a nightmare, Smilodon thought her tougher than that.

-Shifuzou, wake up!- Smilodon called to the Deer, using her old nickname from the times Japari Park was open, the Deer never answered and struggled in her dreams which worried Smilodon.

When Smilodon tried to touch Père David's Deer, she felt a chill up her spine as something was behind her, Byakko's paw manifested on it's own to defend her Smilodon and swiped away that shadow that was creeping behind Smilodon's back.

-Boomslang! Bald Eagle! Wake up already!- Smilodon roared as she unsheated her sword, Byakko couldn't manifest inside the APC, she had to be on guard to protect the Relic with her life.

Bald Eagle and Boomslang yawned as they stood up and woke up instantly, both recognizing those chills in their spines as Nightmare's presence, returning to haunt them once again.

-I thought we killed her!- Boomslang squeaked terrified again.

-Did it get our Healer?- Bald Eagle asked, which got Collared Peccary to jump from her seat at and rush to the scene, only to be pushed aside by dark energies that surrounded her Deerie.

-She is holding on but I can't get to her!- Smilodon explained to the group as Collared Peccary tried again, this time she saw what repelled her, it was a shade that looked like Nightmare.

-You fucking Bitch!- Collared Peccary roared in pure anger, at the impotence of being unable to even touch Père David's Deer, she would try to kill Nightmare herself if she hurted her Deerie.

-Calm down, there must be something we can do to help her- Byakko's paw manifested to softly tap Collared Peccary's face, trying to calm her down before she tried charging at it again, hurting herself more with no results whatsoever like before.

-Tonight we're going to face coordinated attack by the Fiends, Narwhal had a very bad feeling about the Full Moon and I see why now, Nightmare was tagging along with us to guide them- Smilodon explained the current situation to Boomslang, Bald Eagle and Collared Peccary, they were very vulnerable in the ocean and even more so without their Healer, this could get ugly and Smilodon grimaced thinking this could be their end.

-Boomslang you go cover Narwhal and make sure her focus isn't interrupted, Bald Eagle you circle around the APC scouting for Fiends and provide backup when the battle starts, and Collared Peccary you stay here take care of Shifuzou and try to remain calm no matter what happens- Smilodon explained to each other Friend what they should do, given their Leader was out of commission now, she hoped no one would need healing.

-What are you going to do?- Collared Peccary asked Smilodon angrily brushing away the tears that leaked from her own eyes.

-I'm gonna go outside and try to use Byakko's wind to protect the APC, one good hit and they could flip it, that wouldn't end well for any of us- Smilodon said as she moved to the big hatch in the middle of the vehicle, soon followed Bald Eagle who just jumped high and took flight, Boomslang sighed following them.

Collared Peccary was left alone with the afflicted Père David's Deer, all she could do was whimper and desperately try to hold back her desire to cry loudly, beat herself against the floor of the APC. She saw that glimpse of shade before, it made her feel guilty, in spite of her being unable to do anything to help.

-Try to talk to her, she will listen to you, I'm sure of it- Rhyolite talked to Collared Peccary over the speakers, trying to snap her out of her mopping, the Friend just didn't reply to him at all.

Whatever Nightmare was doing to Père David's Deer, she was barely holding on for now, Rhyolite knew that Collared Peccary could save her Friend with a little help from him. He'd just have hand to her something that Rhyo trusted not having or using.

-Piggy! Do remember that "gun" Bald Eagle fooled around when she got her shades?- Rhyolite tried to reach for the Friend again, this time Collared Peccary actually responded.

-Yes… I remember that- Collared Peccary recalled breathing deeply, calming down, standing up and looking at the lock-box.

Collared Peccary looked inside the lock-box and found the gun, she wielded it with both hands and looked up the iron sight, just like she remembered how Humans did it on Action Movies.

She kept breathing deeply as she steadied her aim, feeling cold sweat all over her body, as she watched Père David's Deer spring back to like and sit with a shadow becoming visible behind her. The shadow made Père David's Deer open her eyes, which looked dead and empty, like some sort of creepy puppeteer, using the Deer's body to protect itself from the gun.

-Nightmare will need to manifest physically to devour your Friend, that's the moment you should empty that Desert Eagle on her head, it might just be enough- Rhyolite kept talking to Collared Peccary wishing he could do more, but it was all on her now, to save her Friend or become Nightmare's next prey.

Nightmare started to manifest physically, Collared Peccary could smell her Fiend stench, which reeked of blood and guts.

Collared Peccary didn't hesitate, much like she always did when faced in combat she just charged in, firing two shots into each Nightmare's empty eye sockets before tackling her head-on.

Collared Peccary barely managed to stop Nightmare from biting Père David's Deer head clean off, with a terrifying mouth full of teeth that looked more like something out of hell itself, the Pig used her momentum to tackle the Fiend and pull the trigger five more times, narrowly avoiding Nightmare eating her arms.

-Light, please save them!- Rhyolite pleaded overcharging all the light sources to replicate Sunlight, burning through most of his energy, in an attempt to kill Nightmare once and for all.

Nightmare's double ethereal form, both horse and shade, crumbled away in silence, the blinding flash of light snuffing away their last bits of consciousness away into nothingness.

-You did it! She is finally fucking dead and gone!- Collared Peccary clamored in joy to Rhyolite, but the AI didn't respond to her outright, which left Collared Peccary feeling really cold.

-Thanks… Low power… Energy saving mode...- Rhyolite said in a very clunky robotic voice, clearly burned out after pulling that stunt to save them, Collared Peccary bowed to him in respect.

Père David's Deer body was very cold, Collared Peccary could barely hear her faintly breathing, the Pig cuddled with her as she reached out to grab one of her own Healing Draughts and administering it to the Deer. Père David's Deer quickly regained her body warmth, she drank the potion in big chugs, a bit of the viscous green fluid leaking past her lips until she was done.

-Some Friend protected me from Nightmare, she nearly broke me but she couldn't kill me in my sleep, someone stopped her-

Père David's Deer rambled taking very deep breaths, as tears ran down her eyes she held Collared Peccary's hand, unable to properly express how glad she felt that Piggy was by her side.

Their tender moment was interrupted by a big wave splashing the Diamondback, the APC barely avoided being flipped over by another shockwave of force on the other side stabilizing things.

-We are under attack Deerie! you gotta go out there and make sure no one gets killed!- Collared Peccary remembered why she was by herself trying to save Père David's Deer, the battle had began in earnest awhile ago, things going sour for the Friends.

-Get me one of my boosters- Père David's Deer order tiredly.

Collared Peccary looked around their backpacks, one that they had stuffed full of Père David's Deer homebrew items, finding the colourful Sandstar snacks Collared Peccary was looking for.

-Open wide!- Collared Peccary giggled amidst their current situation and circumstances, it had been so long since she got to do this, she loved feeding her Deerie while she was helpless.

-You stay here, replace Rhyo's batteries and make sure he can warn us of any leaks, we don't want to be near this vehicle if it sinks- Père David's Deer gave Collared Peccary her orders as the stimpack like snack was working it's magic, giving her the strength to stand up and do her duty, as the Cadre's Healer.

-I don't even want to harbour that thought…- Collared Peccary muttered to herself, her hands trembled as she went back to work, putting the gun back into the lock-box where it belonged.

Père David's Deer opened the hatch and peeked outside, the Deer had to immediately hold onto her beret and take cover, for there was a fierce battle taking place all around their APC, the power of the Gods was in full display as they battled versus a horde of Harpies as their Leader lurked beneath the waves.

- _Mon dieu!_ \- Père David's Deer exclaimed as she took a deep breath, she generated the strings on her staff turning it into a longbow, then she started taking shots at the Horde of Harpies.

-About time!- Byakko exclaimed as she performed a wind clap that pushed away once again Harpies trying to close in and use their ghostly talons to kill the defenders of their Diamondback.

-I wasn't having a pleasant dream, I can assure you that!- Père David's Deer said while taking another shot, having a long range attack that the others lacked, made her very welcome.

-Their leader had a massive energy aura surrounding her, she is just waiting for us to be exhausted before making her move-

Smilodon explained to Père David's Deer as she protected her, using her parry stance that remained undefeated, but she was rapidly becoming too tired to continue using the Time Amulet.

-Incoming!- Bald Eagle called as she zipped past the air space of the APC, being chased by dozen of Harpies, she baited them within range of Boomslang's turtle shells for a brutal buckshot.

-We are making a dent on them!- Boomslang celebrated as she noticed the gaps in their attack patterns, Père David's Deer guided the Friends into focusing their attacks on the weakened spots, allowing the Friends to pick off the Fiends like cherries.

After being hit hard, their losses quickly adding up, the Harpy Swarm halted their assault and scattered to the four winds, as if something had commanded them to stand aside. The sudden silence made the sound of the waves rather creepy, the Fiend leading the attack emerged, she looked like a Snake Friend as she had a hoodie, the hood also made her look like the Grim Reaper. Pale skin, sharp teeth, glowing eyes, long black nails, almost visible poisonous breath, everything about this Fiend inspired dread, the Cadre knew they were in for a tough fight.

-Don't let her venom get close, fan it away with fire and wind- Père David's Deer ordered Smilodon and Bald Eagle to work together, there was no doubt about the lethality of that breath, the Deer knew that poison was beyond of what she could cure.

-We should run!- Boomslang advised, this situation was the worst possible one to face such an enemy, retreating was wise.

-We can't go any faster than this- Narwhal replied still focused.

The Fiend fully emerged from the waves, revealing her outfit to be black leather full of spikes, displayed tremendous power as a giant snake form of pure energy surrounded her. The Fiend rushed forward to attack the Diamondback, Boomslang and Genbu put the strongest barrier that they could muster, but barely managed to stop her, crumbled under the onslaught. The Diamondback felt the impact through the waves, barely holding on from being flipped over thanks to Byakko giving it a bump from the other side, getting wet which was something the White Tiger wanted to avoid. Bald Eagle tried to attack it from above, but her feathers didn't go through the mass of energy, the energy Snake tried to devour Bald Eagle whole.

-WATCH OUT!- Bald Eagle called to the group it was too late, the energy Snake began to disappear but it's last act was to use its tail to flip over the APC, to the Bird's absolute horror.

Bald Eagle screamed and tried to rush to do something, she saw Smilodon move towards the hatch where Père David's Deer was peeking, Bald Eagle saw them vanish and the hatch close. Leaving the Bird no other option than to try to save Boomslang, given Narwhal could swim, the Snake needed her.

-Gotcha!- Bald Eagle said as she held Boomslang close to her, normally she'd be too embarrassed to do it like this, in this situation all they could do was to attack this Fiend together.

-The APC!- Boomslang cried out, wanting to go help the others.

-FOCUS!- Genbu yelled, the Black Turtle's thoughts reminded the Snake that they had two Guardians down there, they would be fine but not if they got attacked as soon as they resurfaced.

-Don't let the Fiend escape under the waves!- Suzaku warned the Friends, if it escaped them, it would devour the APC whole.

-WE AREN'T DONE WITH YOU YET!- Boomslang yelled as she attacked the enemy with Genbu's turtle shells, given that the Fiend wasn't protected anymore by the energy summoning, she was able to actually hurt her and get it's attention once again.

-There must be a downtime to that form, we must find an opening, there must be a way we can actually damage her- Bald Eagle said to Boomslang as she circled around the enemy, ready to dodge it's next attack, instead the Fiend was waiting for the APC to show up again and make sure it sank for good.

The two Friends saw Seiryuu and Byakko struggling to pull up the APC afloat, when the Fiend started to channel her energy again, which was the moment Bald Eagle dived in to try to get a clear shot at the Fiend while Boomslang shielded their APC.

The Fiend roared in anger, using all of its strength to push past Boomslang's turtle shell wall, sinking the APC once again with a brutal tail swipe. Right as all this happened and both Bald Eagle and Boomslang shouted in horror, Smilodon used the Relic one more time, bailing out of the APC and tossing the Relic towards Bald Eagle. Suzaku manifested and grabbed it before the Feline sank into waves, Suzaku handled the Relic over to Bald Eagle.

-Our Friends- Boomslang wailed, about to succumb to despair.

-They are still there, look!- Genbu called Boomslang and Bald Eagle, they saw some big Friend swimming to the shore while holding up Narwhal and Smilodon afloat, Collared Peccary on top of his back with Père David's Deer standing guard over her.

-Who the hell is that!?- Bald Eagle asked loudly very confused.

-No time for that, strike together- Suzaku shrieked very angry, reminding Bald Eagle that they still had a Fiend to deal with, or it would go and finish off their Friends that somehow still lived.

-Together…- Bald Eagle closed her eyes thinking about what they could do, an idea came to her mind, it was quite simple.

-You have it!- The Fiend spoke up, her voice seething with hatred, sensing the Relic was now in the hands of Bald Eagle.

She turned around to reclaim the Time Amulet, the object of her quest to her Mistress, only to be hit with a nasty surprise. Père David's Deer parting gift, a triple sedating shot hit the Fiend on the neck right as it turned around to face Bald Eagle.

The Fiend flinched in pain, using her own venomous breath to counter the effects of the strong doses in her bloodstream, she was so close to being the one that would reclaim the Relic! She wouldn't let these feeble Friends pitiful efforts to stop her now.

-None of you can stand against Jörmungandr, the Relic will be mine, all of you will be consumed by my venom!- The Fiend finally revealed its name, breathing out to cover herself in a shroud of her own venomous breath, using it as smoke cover.

Boomslang tried to use her heat vision to check through the smoke, but it's toxic density was so high she couldn't see the Fiend, the Snake fired a few turtle shells into the poison cloud to see if she was still there. Bald Eagle vision quickly spotted that the Fiend wasn't there anymore, it had used the cover to dive underwater again, to ambush them and reclaim the Relic.

Bald Eagle flew away from that big Friend was taking the rest of the Cadre to the chore, she knew that Snake Fiend whose name she couldn't spell, would follow her blindly. Jörmungandr attacked the Friends from below, Bald Eagle and Boomslang barely avoided being swallowed whole, as Bald Eagle figured out how to use the Time Amulet to safely dodge the giant maw. Bald Eagle felt so desperate then, her desire to avoid the Fiend and save Boomslang so strong, that the Time Amulet stopped time for while Bald Eagle could move freely for a few seconds.

-We got one chance here, just do exactly as I say!- Bald Eagle said to a very confused Boomslang, who didn't fully caught up what just happened, due to the shenanigans of stopping time.

With Genbu and Suzaku manifested at full power, burning brightly like stars in the night, Bald Eagle and Boomslang held hands and focused on creating something very big together.

When Jörmungandr attacked them again, the Friends were ready for her, Boomslang created a large "fist" of out Genbu's turtle shells that Bald Eagle then imbued with Suzaku's Flames.

Jörmungandr smiled as she saw the Friends were finally hers, when she was about to crush them with her Energy Snake, to consume their squashed remains, she was struck with a brutal blazing fist, Jörmungandr blanked out as she was hit with such force that it sent the Fiend straight to the bottom of the Ocean.

-She's done for!- Bald Eagle said nearly dropping Boomslang, in her joy, Boomslang clinged to the bird using her Snake tail.

-Let's catch up to the others...- Boomslang said terrified of falling, in spite of having Genbu with her, the repressed fear was overwhelming her now that her adrenaline was gone.

Bald Eagle flew fast while trying to find their Friends along the way, when they saw Gokoku Island on the horizon, they agreed to look for the rest of the Cadre along the shore. The couple of Girl-Friends scouted around the coast until they both listened something familiar, in the distance they recognized the music that Rhyolite's radio used to play, this made them very curious.

-Over there, I see a campfire!- Boomslang said, using her heat vision, Bald Eagle followed her lead and eventually found them.

-The new Friend is with them!- Bald Eagle noticed, as she swooped in and landed, finally leaving Boomslang on her feet.

Bald Eagle and Boomslang saw that the big new Friend was sitting very awkwardly, Collared Peccary and Père David's Deer cuddled with her while enjoying the music, Smilodon was the close to the fire and Narwhal was helping her dry herself up.

-I never want to swim ever again- Smilodon groaned shivering, she was afraid catching a cold, after barely avoiding drowning.

-Next time, I'll keep you afloat, okay?- Narwhal tried to comfort her, embarrassed the second hit on the APC knocked her out cold, if it wasn't for the Miracle they would have died for sure.

-Who is the new Friend? Hello!- Boomslang asked then greeted the new Friend, the New Friend clumsily waved at the Snake.

Bald Eagle observed the new Friend, she was as tall as Blue Whale, the Bird noticed she had a very nice tone of skin. The new Friend stared back at Bald Eagle, which let the Bird see she had blue eyes, which had soft vertical lines behind the iris, it clashed in an eye-catching way with her short red hair. She had two pairs of white shield plating, that protected both her arms and legs. She was using a white one piece swimsuit, just like her shields, that covered her entire curvy frame nicely. Her footwear was white roller skates with red wheels, her legs were protected by stripped stockings, red and white, her hands were protected by long white gloves with red fingers, her head was protected by a white hard-hat with a red searchlight on it.

-Is the music coming from you?- Boomslang asked coming very close to the new Friend, the new Friend nodded happily, smiling at Boomslang in an adorable way that made the Snake squeak.

-No way… Is that Rhyolite?- Bald Eagle asked coming down to the only logical explanation, that only Sandstar made possible.

The Friend that was now Rhyolite nodded excitedly in response, Bald Eagle and Boomslang had a lot of questions but before anyone could answer them, their exhaustion led them to being overwhelmed by the cuteness proximity of the new APC Friend.

Rhyolite awkwardly opened her hands and reached out to give Bald Eagle and Boomslang headpats, just like how she gave that gesture of physical affection to Collared Peccary and Père David's Deer, which now rested with their heads on her thighs.

-F.. Fri… Friends- Rhyolite muttered her first words, her voice was soft and sweet, like the best tunes of a well played guitar.

The entire Cadre gasped audibly, blushing at the cuteness of their New Friend, Rhyolite blushed hard and looked down. The Diamondback Friend movements remained stiff, clunky and awkward, her new body was so different from her old one, all she knew was that she could still play music from her hard-hat.

-How did this happen though? I mean, I'm glad it happened and she could save us, but still…- Smilodon rambled as she was finally dry, trying to remember what happened but wasn't able, all she could recall before blanking out was passing the Relic.

-Perhaps… I can explain that to you- Passenger Pigeon joined their conversation, having landed right on top of the campfire while the Friends were smitten by Rhyolite's newborn cuteness.

The arrival of the Extinct Bird startled the entire Cadre, which had lowered their guard, thinking themselves safe once again.

Passenger Pigeon giggled while she sat with the Cadre close to her campfire, with the Heart Album in her hands, the beautiful but empty red eyes of Passenger Pigeon ran through it's pages. Passenger Pigeon read a bit of the Heart Album's contents to refresh her memory, recalling back as she put the pink marker on that page, and then finally addressed the Cadre once again.

-Thanks to the Heart Album, I could recall memories of a very similar case, of this Friend that told me all about it- Passenger Pigeon explained herself, as she had met a very wise Friend.

-What are you doing here?- Bald Eagle and Boomslang asked together, Passenger Pigeon just giggled as she knew they were surprised to see a Friend, waiting for them on Gokoku Island.

-Please …- Rhyolite muttered softly, she wanted Passenger Pigeon to tell her, but she wasn't sure on how to spell it out.

-She was likely looking for us, now let her tell us that story- Père David's Deer quelled the Cadre's unrest like a true Leader.

-As Giant Anteater once told me, I'm gonna tell the story of _"Tachikomas"_ \- Passenger Pigeon said as she explained in depth the tale of other artificial intelligences, whose physical forms were turned into Friends by the Sandstar, she explained this happened when their Sparkle ignited Sandstar around them.

-Sparkle- Rhyolite said to herself, she thought about it and it made sense, not only she didn't want to die but she wanted to help the Friends, she desired that with every fiber of her being.

-There is also tales of other similar cases called _"Star Beasts"_ but Giant Anteater didn't knew about them to tell me anything, I hope this explanation is clear enough- Passenger Pigeon said finishing her story, closing her Heart Album and putting it in her dress pockets again, the Bird yawned tiredly and laid down.

The entire Cadre was tired too, so Père David's Deer ordered the Friends to lay down and rest, until dawn. Rhyolite promised to stay awake and watched over her Friends, the Diamondback played soft music smiling, as she was now part of the Cadre.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Stranger in a Strange Land**_

"… _Set me free, set me free …"_

Rhyolite woke up feeling strange, she stretched as a reflex, eventually coming to remember all that happened last night.

The Diamondback turned into a Friend, which still just getting used to her new body, this thing called "sleeping" wasn't so bad. Rhyo felt very embarrassed, even though she promised to stay awake and watch over the Friends, she still fell asleep too.

-Fr… Friends!- She called to Père David's Deer and Collared Peccary, the Friends who had sleeping cuddling up with her, each of them holding onto the New APC Friend with their arms.

-What?- Collared Peccary groaned, still not letting Rhyolite go.

-I was having a pleasant dream- Père David's Deer sighed stretching herself, she dreamed of that Friend who saved her from Nightmare, the Deer knew now that her savior was green.

-Good Morning- Passenger Pigeon swooped in and greeted the awake Friends, this surprised them and it woke up the others.

-Can you relay a message to Jinmengyo for me?- Père David's Deer asked standing up, still feeling the wear from that battle at the ocean, she almost fell on her butt from the exhaustion.

-Of course! Tell me- Passenger Pigeon said, Père David's Deer walked away to talked with the Bird in private, then Passenger Pigeon waved goodbye to all and flew to her next destination.

-Mysterious- Collared Peccary teased the Deer, who blushed really hard, as if the Pig brought something up from their past.

-That's not fair! I just planned something up and wanted to explain to her, without anyone interrupting, we are gonna take it slower on this Island and organize our next crossing with Jinmengyo's help… To avoid another battle at the Sea! - Père David's Deer explained herself as the Cadre Agreed with her, the Deer then sat in Rhyolite's lap, the Diamondback happily hugged her awkwardly pressing her against her noble bossom.

-Joy!- Rhyolite said as she enjoyed hugging a Friend, with her own arms, something about it just made her feel very happy!

-So, what's the plan now- Smilodon asked, being the Friend not overly smitten with Rhyolite's cuteness, she wanted to ask Bald Eagle to give her back the Relic but wasn't sure how to do that.

-Suzaku tells me you want this back- Bald Eagle approached Smilodon very suddenly, offering her back the Time Amulet, the Cat sighed knowing Byakko had to do with this but took it.

-We should find a defensible position nearby to fortify during the night, also try to find food because we lost it all of it at sea, unless Rhyolite can _"poop"_ Japari Buns out of her for us to eat- Père David's Deer addressed the Cadre while getting comfy in Rhyolite's embrace, the Deer then noticed Rhyolite took off her hard-hat and offered her something, it was a fresh Japari Bun.

-What the hell!?- Collared Peccary yelled, the Cadre went wild, their uproar was soon followed by the roars of hungry bellies.

-Give us Japari buns and Juice!- Bald Eagle rushed flying, her hunger manifesting when she saw Père David's Deer eating, the Diamondback gave to her what she requested with a smile.

Rhyolite happily handed over, starting to get the hang of hand motions, Japari Buns and Juice to the Cadre, everyone thanked her for keeping their valuable supplies safely inside of herself, somehow… This very quick meal lifted the spirit of the Friends.

-Alright, let's get out of this beach, maybe we'll find someplace we can stay tonight- Père David's Deer said standing up, all the Friends followed her, besides Rhyo who had issues standing up.

-Help!- Rhyolite yelped unable to walk through the sand with her rollerskaters, Collared Peccary rushed to her side to help, the Pig was like a Mother leading her baby on her first steps.

The adorable sight brought warm smiles to the Cadre, they felt refreshed to see green pastures again, Gokoku Island had open fertile plains with plenty of trees and mountains in the distance.

The Cadre marched on until they spotted a water source, eager for a bath, the Friends rushed in. Collared Peccary giggled as she pushed Rhyolite for the first time, trying to teach her how to slide with her rollerskaters, she zipped past all the Friends but Bald Eagle, she would have fallen into the water, if it wasn't for the Bird, who managed to catch and stop her just in time.

-Way… Too… Fast- Rhyolite said getting used on how to talk in her new form, her rollerskaters seemed useful but she wasn't quite sure how to use them, since as an APC she never moved, Collared Peccary was the one controlling her behind the wheel.

-You'll get used to it, just like how I learned to fly, okay?- Bald Eagle reassured Rhyolite as she guided her, slowly getting her inside the water, as all the Friends planned to take a bath in order to wash both their bodies and clothes at the same time.

Rhyolite took a deep breath nervous, after all she nearly sank as an APC just a day ago, as she slowly submerged herself into the pond. The water felt good on her skin, she relaxed and saw how the other Friends all joined happily, with the exception of Smilodon who took a bit longer on getting in there with them.

Rhyolite started to get a good feel over her new body, starting to move smoothly, this body was much better than her old one.

-Nothing like a bath to lift the spirits, right?- Narwhal asked the Cadre, most of them agreed with her nodding, the Cetacean inspected the Diamondback Friend wondering about something.

The Friends rest continued after they left the pond, just resting under the sun, as their clothes dried thanks to the sunlight and the gentle ocean breeze. By noon all of the Friends had enough strength to push onward, they were looking for a position they could defend from the Harpy Horde, just in case they return to attack them again during the night. Bald Eagle was scouting ahead as always, while flying she spotted something curious, it looked like an underground den, something built not formed naturally, the Bird decided to land and inform the Cadre of this.

-I saw something up ahead, it looked like a den, not sure if we should investigate or not- Bald Eagle said while adjusting her sunglasses nervously, she disliked and feared the darkness, they risked running into Fiends or even Cerulean down there.

-It's worth checking it out- Boomslang said thinking it would be safe inside that underground den, like the safety facilities back at Riukiu Island, inadvertently opposing Bald Eagle's desires.

-It could be dangerous, but it's the best bet we have, we want to have it cleared up by nightfall!- Père David's Deer gave her orders to the Cadre, the Deer held Rhyolite's hand and helped Collared Peccary in guiding her, as the APC slowly learned how to use her roller skaters, they looked like a very happy family.

The heartwarming sight eased up the Cadre on their march to the den. When they had it right in front of them, they were all on their guard for it was scarier up close than they imagined.

Rhyolite turned on the light on her hard-hat and scanned the den, she found no clear sign of Ceruleans or Fiends inside, the Friends proceed inside together while still being on their guard.

-You are proving to be more valuable than the Lucky Beast we used to have escorting us, Rhyolite- Père David's Deer said as the Diamondback, with her height and luminous hard-hat was a beacon of light for them, the Deer kept her staff at the ready.

-I still wonder what happened to it, one day it was just, gone- Boomslang pondered about Big Boss, the Lucky Beast that recruited her and started this quest, it disappeared after the Volcano battle when the Gods manifested as Astral Guardians.

-Focus, I can smell something, there is a Friend down here… Just one- Smilodon spoke as she caught the scent of a Friend, someone who was hiding deep within the den, for some reason.

The Cadre slowly descended, with Collared Peccary and Père David's Deer helping Rhyolite descend without slipping with her rollerskaters, for now the Diamondback these things were more trouble than anything else. Rhyolite saw that the den suddenly turned pitch black, the sunlight unable to reach any deeper, so she amplified the lightsource in her Hard-Hat to provide more light for her beloved Friends. Narwhal was very impressed with how useful Rhyolite's Friend form is, it honestly felt like this new form with her old functions was the perfect support element for the Cadre, was this a result of her inner desires to become an actual part of the group instead of just their ride?

Narwhal couldn't say, but it was clear that she was trying her best, this motivated Narwhal to try to excel! After all, nothing wrong with some friendly competition, the Cetacean thought.

-Wait… She is close- Smilodon told the Cadre unsheathing her sword, she used Byakko's powers to track the Friend, she felt the Friend heavy breathing humming in her blade to find her.

-Please don't kill me!- Aye-Aye begged in a very pitiful way.

-I won't kill you!- Smilodon replied instantly, almost by reflex.

The hidden Friend emerged from the darkness, she crawled out of the dirt, from a well hidden spot amidst the floor and wall. The Friend clothes were all covered in dirt, but they could make it out her cheongsam was black with red cloud decorations in it, her foulard, gloves and stockings were in rough shape and she had lost her shoes. The Friend red eyes explored the Cadre as her breath became steady, when she was sure it was safe, The Friend presented herself while smacking dust off her clothes.

-I'm Aye-Aye, is it safe out there? I've been hiding here for a few days!- Aye-Aye looked forward to being free again, she was very hungry and really tired of such cramped hiding place.

-For now it is, but it's advisable to be very careful during the dark, got that?- Smilodon warned Aye-Aye, as she noticed just how eager the Friend was, to get out of this dark and dirty pit.

-I got that, I wasn't sure if they had gone or not, there was just so many of them!- Aye-Aye recalled the Harpy swarm, how they preyed on anything they could find, Friends or Ceruleans.

-Do you know of any safe place we could camp for tonight, any place better than this would be so nice- Narwhal said, she also disliked the idea of being underground, it was just like a tomb.

-Well, there is a spot in between two mountains not too far out from here, good spot to make a last stand- Aye-Aye explained herself as she ran her red eyes through the group, counting them and inspecting, something about made them feel strong.

-Can you point us to that direction on your way out?- Père David's Deer asked Aye-Aye, looking forward to camping there.

-Sure thing, let's move, I can't wait to see the Sun and feel the breeze again!- Aye-Aye said about to push the Cadre herself, thought she was usually a shy and scared Friend, her desire to get out of that pit overpowered through her usual demeanour.

The Cadre was happy enough to get out of the Den and follow Aye-Aye, the march was fast as the Friend in the lead was all but running far ahead of them, when the Friends all saw in the distance the pair of mountains that Aye-Aye talked them about.

-You should just follow the road and you'll make it way before dusk, I'm gonna go try to find where my Senpais are, see ya!- Aye-Aye waved goodbye and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

-Wait!- Boomslang said, but it was too late, Aye-Aye was gone.

-That was cool!- Bald Eagle exclaimed thinking about that trick.

-I don't think she'd have talked to us in other circumstances- Narwhal said thinking that Aye-Aye wasn't keen on socializing.

-Let's keep moving- Père David's Deer urged the Cadre to keep moving, she wanted to scout the surroundings of their camp, she didn't expect Fiends to ever give them another quiet night.

Rhyolite started to get the hang of her roller-skaters, she could finally walk by herself without needing Collared Peccary's help, the Diamondback didn't notice the Pig's visible disappointment.

The music that Rhyo was playing helped the APC turn her stiff movements slowly more fluid, she was just getting the hang on how to balance herself and move gracefully to the song's beat.

Most of the rest of the Cadre joined her, cheerfully dancing as they moved, it made the final part of their trip fairly enjoyable.

-Bald Eagle, scout the surroundings- Père David's Deer ordered.

-I'll be right back!- Bald Eagle saluted taking flight, she would never turn down any chance to fly, as tired as she was feeling.

-I really hope tonight is quiet, I'm really exhausted, walking again after riding Rhyolite for so long is exhausting- Collared Peccary said sitting in the comfiest rock she could find, the Pig looked around as the Diamondback awkwardly sat nearby her.

The area in between the mountains had clearly served as a camp for several Friends in the past, you could smell leftover crumbs from Japari Buns, the place the fire was usually lit had ashes marked very recent use. Rhyolite thought about it, what would the Friends do now that she couldn't fit them all inside of her? They couldn't walk just walk everywhere, they would be swarmed, so vulnerable and exhausted while traveling on foot.

-I'm sorry- Rhyolite muttered, not explaining herself, leaving the Cadre rather confused, she took off her hard-hat and cried.

-Don't cry cutie, you'll make us all sad- Père David's Deer said moving in to comfort Rhyolite, who just sat her on her lap and started to cuddle her, causing Collared Peccary to pout angrily.

-Deerie!- Rhyolite exclaimed, to the embarrassment of Père David's Deer, the Diamondback squished the red faced Deer.

-You got room for one more, right?- Collared Peccary asked Rhyolite with pleading eyes, the Diamondback accomodated her besides Père David's Deer, sitting both of them in her lap.

As Bald Eagle came down and reported what she saw, a whole bunch of nothing, only clean skies and green pastures. If the Harpies returned this very night, they would be ready for them.

Bald Eagle brought some logs she found around while scouting, to light up the campfire, which she used Suzaku to light it up.

-I suppose a little light and warmth are welcome- Bald Eagle said as she sat down, seeing all the Cadre was waiting for her, so they could have another meal while sitting around the fire.

-It is, it's getting a bit chilly, without our vehicle- Narwhal said thinking about how cozy it was inside of Rhyolite when she was an APC, even if sometimes it got a little cramped inside of her.

-Sorry about that!- Rhyolite apologized again, for now being as useful to the group as she used to be, when she was an APC.

-We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your miracle!- Collared Peccary said to Rhyo, upset that she was apologizing over that.

-Yeah, don't apologize, we are very glad to have you- Père David's Deer said holding Rhyolite's big hand with both of hers.

-I'm so hungry- Boomslang whined, she felt like a child but two meals a day just weren't enough, the rations were running low.

-Rhyo can you give us Japari Buns? You should also eat one- Smilodon told the Diamondback Friend, who pulled a single Japari Bun for each Friend, Boomslang almost started crying.

-Rationing will make our supplies last longer, until we reach Mainland, even if we dally for safety- Père David's Deer said explaining herself, as she saw the disappointed gazes of Bald Eagle and Boomslang on her, both wanted another Japari Bun.

-A bit of hunger today will prevent us from starving next week, hang in there, ok?- Byakko manifested to comfort Bald Eagle and Boomslang, the pair whimpered and devoured their Buns.

-You know, I had a question, for our Leader- Smilodon said, as the rest of the Cadre looked at her, then she actually asked it.

-What did Nightmare show you?- Smilodon asked, feeling a mix of morbid curiosity and genuine worry, for their dearest Leader.

-I guess I have no reason to not tell you, Nightmare showed me the past, the golden days of Japari Park- Père David's Deer sighed sadly, she was struggling back in Blue Whale's Beach Resort, Nightmare capitalized on her weakness to torment her.

-But aren't those good memories?- Boomslang asked confused.

-Well yeah but they are only memories now- Collared Peccary said, trying to explain what she and Deer felt, about this topic.

-Out of all the things in Japari Park, what I miss the most is the Humans, that's what Nightmare showed me… She let me see them again, as dead monsters, they said awful things too- Père David's Deer sighed sadly, feeling tears running down her face, she took off her mask and brushed them all away very angrily.

The rest of the group waited for Père David's Deer to talk up again, the Deer remained silent while the Cadre looked around nervously, until Bald Eagle broke the silence at last.

-Tell us about the Humans, good memories that you cherish, Nightmare can't take that away from you- Bald Eagle said, she tried to encourage the Deer to remember the good things, to share them with the Cadre and forget about Nightmare forever.

-There were two humans I was very close to...- Père David's Deer recalled her early years, when she was a silly Spear that was very mysterious, who stole Japari Buns from other Friends.

-I remember them- Collared Peccary recalled giggling out loud.

-Continue- Byakko encouraged the Deer to resume her story.

-The first was Park Guide Mirai, a wonderful woman that was also a prominent figure in Japari Park's story, she was the one that tried to teach me French at my request- Père David's Deer recalled smiling widely, she closed her eyes and could recall her scent, Mirai smelled sweeter than any Japari Buns in the world.

-French?- Boomslang asked quite curious about that new word.

-Another language that humans speak, related to the origin of my animal form's name, Human History was fascinating but also really hard to keep up with! I eventually just got tired of using the Computer to study- Père David's Deer explained to the Cadre, the origin of the words she often used to spice up her speech, French was something truly important to the Deer.

-Who was the other one?- Narwhal asked, feeling encouraged to sate her curiosity about the Past, she wanted to know more.

-The other was my Caretaker…- Père David's Deer was saying but she blushed hard, she covered her red face with her beret, remember about him made the Deer return to her young years.

-Are you okay?- Narwhal asked visibly concerned for the Deer.

-She is fine, just very embarrassed- Collared Peccary giggled.

-He was... awesome- Père David's Deer said hiding while still behind her beret, she squirmed nervously unsure what to say.

-He!? A MAN!?- Smilodon yelled utterly shocked standing up.

-Yes! He was so nice, sweet, caring… He kept my room and clothes clean, kept me company day and night, I loved him!- Père David's Deer said before screaming like a schoolgirl, who was finally talking to her Friends, about their first time kissing.

-OH MY GODS!- Bald Eagle screamed surprised, she was very flustered, thinking about a Human and a Friend being _together_.

-Hey! I'm the one flustered here, we dated for a bit, eventually

we had to take separate ways but I never forgot him… I wish I could jump into his arms right now!- Père David's Deer wished loudly for all of them to hear, having finished recalling the past, as she felt refreshed recalling the old days where she had it all.

-A human male- Boomslang muttered thinking how he looked, her curiosity turned lewd, she wondered how he looked naked.

-Humans are nice!- Rhyolite managed to say, after taking a bit to spell it in her mind, she still loved her old dead Human crew.

-Did you two do _things_ together?- Narwhal asked blushing, she remembered the hot night they had together, Deer and herself.

\- ...Like any dating couple does!- Père David's Deer answered trying to keep her cool, she had no reason to be embarrassed, she dated her caretaker for years and it was a happy memory.

The Cadre went wild, Bald Eagle, Boomslang and Narwhal all surrounded the Deer, showering her with different questions, all at the same time. Collared Peccary eventually managed to calm them all down, as Père David's Deer was absorbed by her happy memories, all while Rhyolite's cuddled her like a plushie.

-The team is sure in high spirits- Byakko commented as she manifested so Smilodon could sleep with her, Smilodon nodded and just cuddled with her, easily falling asleep from exhaustion.

-I'm telling you, it looked like an eggplant! Like a cucumber!- Père David's Deer awkwardly explained one question, she saw a pair of eyes looking at her, amidst the gloom of the night.

As the Père David's Deer looked into that direction, the rest of the Cadre still awake noticed and got on guard, Rhyolite used her hard-hat's light to illuminate the area revealing the Friend.

It was Jinmengyo, the UMA Fish Friend bowed respectfully to the Cadre, before inviting herself to the Campfire they all had.

-What were you talking about?- Jinmengyo addressed the Cadre, she ran her eyes through the new members, pleased that they had additional Friends helping, the more the merrier.

-Nothing important!- Père David's Deer answered very quickly.

-It's so good to see you again!- Boomslang greeted the Fish.

-Okay! I heard from a few good sources you've been having quite a few adventures, seeing your new companions I can tell you've been doing the right thing, I'm very proud of all of you- Jinmengyo said as she invited Narwhal to lay down her head in her lap, she was very proud of how far she'd have come, from trying to look cool in front of the Dolphins to becoming a Hero.

-Thank you- Bald Eagle said when her stomach started to roar in protest, to the Bird's embarrassment, Jinmengyo giggled refreshed to see these Friends remained as colourful as always.

-You can give them another round of rations, I got some Friend coming tomorrow to fetch you more supplies, we will plan on how you'll cross into the Mainland afterwards- Jinmengyo said before being drowned out by the happy squeaks of Bald Eagle and Boomslang, who were really hungry and also very thankful.

As Jinmengyo saw that the large new Friend, starting to pull out Japari Buns out of her Hard-Hat, she confirmed she was the Miracle Friend. As Rhyolite gave loving headpats to Bald Eagle and Boomslang, who muttered very grateful messages to the Diamondback as they devoured a few extra Japari Buns, in a rather unsightly manner. Jinmengyo really enjoyed seeing how the Cadre was coming along, she'd help the new Miracle Friend learn how to use her unique Wild Release tomorrow, but before that she had something else to do. Something very important, that Jinmengyo had been looking forward to do, as she wanted to share the great Honour this Cadre had earned in Point Hope.

-The tales of your deeds are spreading, my fellow Friends, the Leaders of point hope saw fitting to assign your Cadre a name-

-WHAT!? Like we were actual defenders of Japari Park?- Père David's Deer exclaimed shocked, it was like she and Bald Eagle dreamed, one day they would be actually considered Heroines.

-But we are defenders of Japari Park!- Bald Eagle said proudly.

-Should I wake her up for this?- Jinmengyo asked Père David's Deer as she pointed towards Smilodon, the Feline Friend who was sleeping deeply, purring as she nuzzled with Beast Byakko.

-Don't worry about her, she already was one, this is just her new group- Narwhal said while still resting on Jinmengyo's lap.

-She also fought really hard last battle, she deserves the rest- Boomslang said remembering, the peerless defense Smilodon mounted, to protect everyone else in the Cadre in the ocean.

-Okay! Then hereby I declare this Cadre, in behalf of the united leaders of Japari Park, The _"Crusader"_ Cadre!- Jinmengyo said, quite proudly of the choice they made back at Point Hope, for this group of gallant Friends stood on the side of the Sun-Light.

-Why Crusader?- Bald Eagle asked curious, it sounded cool but she didn't know what it was, she wanted to know it's meaning.

Père David's Deer explained to the Cadre about them, how they were like in those tales, like the Crusaders. Holy warriors set on an epic journey, rallying their righteous cause with the Gods themselves on their side. They were truly the _Crusader_ Cadre.

-Now I want all of you to rest, you've done very well so far and tomorrow is going to be a very long day, we got plenty of things to discuss- Jinmengyo said standing up to Narwhal's disappointment, as she danced and created a big bubble of protection around the camp, this one would keep Fiends away.

With their morale further boosted by having an actual title now, the Crusader Cadre cuddled up around Rhyolite and went to sleep, as Jinmengyo requested. Rhyolite was the last Friend to fall asleep, she saw Jinmengyo looking and smiling at her, Rhyo smiled back at her hoping she could help her. Rhyo was just getting used to her new body, but she desired to turn back into an APC, to provide the Crusaders with their armored transport again. Maybe there was a way she could do it? She hoped so.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen: Powerslave**_

"… _Green is the cat's eye that glows-in this temple..."_

Smilodon woke up feeling very hungry. She stretched and felt Byakko vanishing behind her, as she wasn't needed as a big fluffy pillow anymore. Smilodon saw Jinmengyo was the only Friend there, had she been waiting on her to wake up? That would be so embarrassing, especially if the other members of the Cadre were already active, doing things while she slacked.

-Good Morning Jinmengyo, I guess- Smilodon said, realizing the Sun was at its peak; she slept in all the way until mid-day.

-Good day, you have it right, the Relic?- Jinmengyo asked, she was aware of all that happened to Smilodon, but she wanted to see the Relic and make sure she knew what she was carrying.

-I have it, I know what it does, it has been serving us well- The Crusader answered, letting Jinmengyo see the Time Amulet briefly, four of it's six logos were visible pulsating with energy.

-Marvelous!- Jinmengyo said, standing up and ready to move on, seeing her so willing to just leave her made Smilodon sad.

-Where are the others?- Smilodon asked, feeling weak asking that, but she needed to know where the rest of the Cadre was.

-You'll find them north, they headed out early to look for things they could scavenge, while on the way to meet a helper from Point Hope- Jinmengyo said before waving goodbye, she had things to put in order, like getting some air cover for the Cadre.

Smilodon took a deep sigh as she was going to be alone again, she hated this cold empty feeling inside her chest. Jinmengyo noticed this and handed to the Crusader a small box they had left for her. Smilodon was very happy to receive it from Jinmengyo herself, as she rarely received anything from others.

-It's just food- Byakko said, but Smilodon wasn't disappointed, she was very hungry and ate all of her Japari Buns right away.

Smilodon began walking around, trying to figure out where the north was using the Sun's position. Once she found the correct way, she summoned Byakko again, it would be much faster to get there if she pulled out her secret trick and rode her there.

-I'm gonna be exhausted after this! You are heavy!- Byakko complained as she didn't enjoy being used like a ride, it really put a dent on her energy, it could be very dangerous to them.

Smilodon paid no need to Byakko and just enjoyed the ride, her fur was as soft, warm and inviting as ever, if Byakko wasn't complaining then Smilodon might have fallen asleep on her back. It was the best thing she'd have ever slept on, like a bed.

-Hey! Wake up already, there is someone over there- Byakko called to Smilodon, who was starting to actually fall asleep.

Smilodon groaned still tired, she looked around and saw a big Friend, who stood under the shadow of a very big tree right before another source of water. It looked like she was waiting for someone. The first thing Smilodon noticed was that she had a really nice dark tone of skin, the Friend had very long gloves just like Smilodon and she also had head-wings like Bald Eagle.

-Ah, I remember you, the last of the Deadlights- The Friend smiled, greeting Smilodon and making her quite uncomfortable, even if she hid it under her cold blue steel glare like always.

-I have a new Cadre now!- Smilodon said quite angry, she had no idea who this Friend was, but she was being rude right now.

-Easy now, I was waiting for you, I'm the Sphinx- The Friend said, presenting herself. Smilodon didn't let down her guard, she heard tales about such creature and assumed the worst.

-Are you a Fiend!?- Smilodon roared, unsheathing her sword.

-Whoa! Calm down, would a Fiend come out to play, under the Sun?- Sphinx stood up and walked towards Smilodon, to show her good intentions, smiting the Crusader Cat with her beauty.

Sphinx had very long black hair and green eyes, she had a circlet with a cutesy snake on her head, she had lion ears and was wearing a rather skimpy outfit. Her golden chest piece left little to the imagination, showing her big breasts in all their glory, while her golden skirt was cut on the sides too, as if to dance while she walked, shaking slightly her wide hips. Her long legs had thigh highs and short boots, drawing Smilodon's gaze, who was lost in memories an old long lost extinct Friend.

-See? I'm not a Fiend- Sphinx said giggling, roaring playfully at Smilodon. She caressed the Crusader's breasts with her hands.

-You remind me of another Friend, this is awkward…- Smilodon blurted out, she couldn't stop staring at Sphinx in a very lusty way, it remind her too much of an old Deadlight crush of hers.

-Calm down, I'm not here to torment you, just to warn you… You'll have to explain this to the others, after all they are you Cadre now, right?- Sphinx asked, trying to move Smilodon's attention towards something else, instead of eating Sphinx with her eyes, even if she enjoyed that kind of gaze on her body.

-Snap out of it!- Byakko's paw manifested to smack Smilodon on top of her head, the Astral Guardian's voice was full of envy.

-Sorry! It's been awhile since I've seen such a delicious toast- Smilodon blurted out again, she turned around and screamed.

-You okay?- Sphinx asked while leaning on Smilodon's back.

-STOP IT!- Smilodon begged, unable to hide her luminescent blush, her heart was beating so fast it felt like would explode; Sphinx was just like her oldest crush North Island Giant Moa.

-Cut that out!- Byakko protested, manifesting behind Sphinx to push her away from Her Smilodon, but something stopped her.

A brief manifestation, not unlike when Byakko manifested as just her paws, shocked the Astral Guardian and even Smilodon out of her smitten state. Both Smilodon and Byakko were sure that they saw a pair of claws. Without saying a word, Sphinx remained in silence with smug smile in her face. Smilodon took a moment to gather her courage and asked about it, because amidst this surprise, she still felt very flustered around Sphinx.

-W-wh-what was that?- Smilodon asked as her voice stuttered, she felt her luminicest blush once again, she was so glad the rest of the Cadre weren't there watching her act like a fool.

-A woman has to have some secrets- Sphinx said while booping

Smilodon's nose. The Crusader closed her eyes while enjoying the playful gesture, Smilodon finally managed to calm down.

-It was an Astral Guardian! But how?- Byakko asked herself in complete awe, she manifested physically again, she hoped the other one would manifest before her in it's own Beast form.

-I'm Horus- The new Astral Guardian presented itself While it briefly manifested, Byakko took note that it was a Bird, it only had one eye and the completely opposite colours to Suzaku.

-Ever since you broke the Volcano's seals, life has bloomed all over the Islands, some good ones and some bad ones- Sphinx explained to Smilodon and Byakko, before remembering she had another more important thing to inform to this Crusader.

-We have important information for your Cadre- Horus shrieked manifesting itself briefly again. Byakko and Smilodon noticed it had an Ankh, this new Astral Guardian was using it as a collar.

-We have identified three major threats coming after the Relic, you already know two of them and the last one currently lurks around in the Mainland, some reptile Fiend that uses digging as it's main method of attack- Sphinx counted to herself as she tried to recall that one time she spied on the Fiend, from a very safe distance her airborne shadow hidden under the moonlight.

-Three of them!? We can't let them re-unite and work together- Byakko warned Smilodon, remembering how just one of them almost wiped out the Cadre, they shouldn't be underestimated.

-They would need to be desperate to hunt together, the most powerful Fiends love feasting, they wouldn't share the glory of claiming the Relic either- Horus explained it better than Sphinx ever could, something about this Astral Guardian made it feel venerable, that was something that even Byakko could respect.

-That gives us at least one advantage- Smilodon made a note in her mind about that; if they could take them out one by one, they would have a pretty good chance to keep the Relic safe.

-One of our ocean heavyweights also confirmed that the Snake is still alive, it was currently looking for anything to feed on and recover, couldn't get close to finish her off due to her Venom- Sphinx continued giving Smilodon information, surprising the Crusader, she totally believed they were truly on their own.

-Jörmungandr is indeed very dangerous, I gotta come up with a plan to kill her, she'd likely try to attack us again when we prepare to cross the Ocean into the mainland- Smilodon said with a burdened heart, the experience of almost drowning still tormented her, the cold water felt like the embrace of death.

-One of the members of your Cadre can read, right?- Sphinx asked as she pulled a small notebook from her cleavage, this flustered Smilodon all over again, the Crusader nodded silently.

Sphinx offered it to Smilodon, who felt her hands shaking as she reached out to receive it. She tried to thank Sphinx but all that came out of her mouth were squeaks. Byakko groaned in anger, she felt very jealous but she was going to just let it slide, for she knew Sphinx would be leaving them alone soon.

-May the Sun shine upon your Cadre- Horus manifested to say goodbye, saluting them both using its wings rather awkwardly.

-I'll be covering the air as best as I can, I got a few tricks to show to that Harpy Horde, Horus and I will try our best to keep them off your back- Sphinx said, waving goodbye with a smile.

-Thank you and goodbye- Smilodon said, recovering her usual demeanour trying to look cool for Sphinx, but before she left, Smilodon couldn't resist anymore and glomped her for a hug.

Sphinx welcomed the gesture of affection, she was even bold enough to hold Smilodon's waist on both sides, Horus made sure Byakko couldn't ruin the hug. Sphinx then flew off, hoping to find a good landing spot in between Gokoku Island and the Mainland, for she needed a piece of solid ground to use her wild release. She wanted to show off to the Crusaders, hoping they would have a free slot, that allowed her to join their gang.

-I'm in love- Smilodon swooned, wishing the hug lasted longer.

-You cut that out or I'll...- Byakko was saying before she was interrupted by Smilodon, she was about to unsheath her blade.

-If you tell anyone about this, I will end you!- Smilodon said on guard, though her face was the least menacing expression she had ever made, wavy mouth and her dead blue eyes leaking.

-Fine, I won't tell anyone you have it for dark skin, ok?- Byakko groaned, making a promise but still teasing her Smilodon a bit.

-Thank you!- Smilodon opened her arms and jumped forward, Byakko manifested just in time to hug her, her morning star tail slamming down on the ground as she was still quite pissed.

Byakko comforted her Smilodon until she recovered her stoic demeanour, Byakko felt she even cried a bit while she held her in its arms, up until Smilodon heard a pair of Crusaders coming back to the Rally Point they established on that water source.

-Hey Smilodon, did you sleep well?- Bald Eagle asked, waving at her. Smilodon replied with a silent nod, pleasing Bald Eagle.

-Sorry we left you behind with Jinmengyo, we had things to sort out before we scheduled our crossing, Point Hope sent a few new Friends to help us- Boomslang raised her arms in joy.

-Did you two play Vampires yet?- Smilodon asked Bald Eagle, who forgot to clean adequately, as she could smell the blood.

-Don't call me that! I just wanted to make sure, I gotta fight back the urge, you need me at my best when we cross- Bald Eagle started getting defensive; she had waited since the battle and she was very close to giving into The Thirst once again.

-Please don't bully her, I willingly let her feed off me, for it's my fault she got infected- Boomslang also got very defensive, this made Smilodon suspicious that they totally did something else, far more lewd that Feeding they didn't want her to known.

-Fine, fine, I hope you two had fun "together"- Byakko giggled.

-Where are the others?- Smilodon asked, ignoring Bald Eagle and Boomslang trying to explain themselves further to Byakko.

-Père David's Deer and Collared Peccary took Rhyo to meet a new Friend, who would help with mastering her Wild Release!- Boomslang told Smilodon all she knew right away, hoping to move the conversation away from the Feeding topic, which was a very intimate thing for her and very important for Bald Eagle.

-What about Narwhal?- Smilodon asked about the Cetacean as Boomslang only talked about the Pig, Deer and Diamondback.

-She went off for a swim, meet our sea Friend support and plot the course we would follow, if all goes well- Bald Eagle replied, which made Smilodon remember Sphinx mentioning something about an "Ocean Heavyweight", likely their sea Friend support.

-I see, so for now, it's just the three of us?- Smilodon asked the couple of Friends, which nodded in agreement as a reply.

-I think we should practice- Byakko said, manifesting behind Bald Eagle and Boomslang, the White Tiger was eager to see their new tag team attack, she wanted to help them master it.

-No, please, no more practice…- Boomslang whimpered, she just wanted to rest, also kiss, cuddle and sleep with Bald Eagle.

-Come on Boom! We gotta actually show them our new attack, _Fist of JUSTICE!_ \- Bald Eagle said softly, punching Boomslang's shoulder, the Bird was full of energy after tasting Blood again.

-Hey! You know I feel weak now, because of you, this isn't fair- Boomslang groaned annoyed, but Genbu wasn't on her side, the Astral Guardian stood behind her just to push her forward.

-Train your skills- Genbu ordered in her cavernous deep voice.

-Don't be lazy!- Suzaku screeched furious, it made Boomslang cry, but Bald Eagle was quick to comfort the Snake. The Bird held Boomslang's hand and encouraged to push herself harder.

-Adorable- Byakko giggled, endeared by the two Girl-Friends.

-The Astral Guardians are right, you two need to keep training, Fiends won't care if you aren't feeling well!- Smilodon roared as she unsheathed her sword, to practice with the Bird and Snake.

For over an hour, Smilodon pushed Bald Eagle and Boomslang to attack her, with their new _Fist of Justice!_ tag team attack. While Smilodon was certainly impressed by their coordination, their lack of killing intent made it way too easy for her to parry it. She hoped in due time they would understand that they had to show no mercy to Fiends, for Fiends would show them none.

-You girls are practicing! Can I join?- Narwhal asked just as she arrived, she felt refreshed after swimming in the Ocean again, having talked with their lovely Sea support was welcome too.

-I think these two need a little rest, come and play with me, while you tell me who is our Ally in the Ocean- Smilodon said, looking forward for a different opponent. While very soft inside, Narwhal was a capable ranged fighter with her Water Magic.

-She is really awesome, her name is Harp Seal and she has an Astral Guardian too, she and Sphinx will work together to cover us- Narwhal said as she channeled Seiryuu's power through her Spear, pulling water from the source to produce copies of the Ceruleans that she had defeated in the past. Narwhal ordered the water clones to attack Smilodon by pointing with her spear.

-Your skill keeps increasing, I'm very impressed- Smilodon nodded, even if she managed to take down the water clones quite easily; Byakko's Wind made her sword absurdly sharp.

-A seal? I thought she was a heavyweight!- Bald Eagle said a bit confused, she was expecting a huge Friend, like Blue Whale.

-I'm sure she has a few tricks up her sleeve… Oh gods, I'm dying, help me!- Boomslang was saying before she slipped and fell, she was feeling really weak, Bald Eagle flew to pick her up.

-Don't be so dramatic, you did well, now you can rest on my lap!- Bald Eagle said and before she finished, Boomslang was already using her lap as a pillow. The Snake giggled satisfied.

-I'm starting to learn how to do new things with my Magic, it's a shame they aren't very useful, I'm struggling to keep up with you- Narwhal sighed as she couldn't create anything that could fight versus Smilodon, soaking was an annoyance and Narwhal wasn't sure what else she could create with her Water Magic.

-Be creative, your power is versatile, perhaps the most out of all the four Gods- Smilodon said, sheathing her sword and then stretching almost like a cat; all the training made her work a good sweat while keeping her mind away from the Sphinx, she felt like herself after surviving that very embarrassing moment.

-Master the power of ebb and flow- Seiryuu roared to Narwhal.

-Ebb and Flow…- Narwhal thought about the Tide that was so powerful that crumbled even the eternal ice of the Antarctic.

-For now rest, while we wait for Shifuzou, I hope those three arrive before dusk- Smilodon said as she finished stretching and leaned back, Byakko manifesting to be her big fluffy pillow.

-They might take longer than that, but you'll be surprised, if all goes well- Narwhal said, sitting besides Smilodon, she wanted to enjoy Byakko's softness too. Smilodon didn't mind her at all.

-I'm getting hungry now- Bald Eagle said as her belly rumbled.

-Wait a little longer, we'll have food soon, why don't we take a nap?- Boomslang proposed, trying to hide her own hunger but her stomach betrayed her, making very loud rumbling noises.

-Jeez, didn't you two eat before you left me alone?- Smilodon said, unable to hold back her laughter. While her respect for them increased greatly since their poor first impression on her, Bald Eagle and Boomslang still acted like Children very often.

-We did, but we are hungry again!- Boomslang and Bald Eagle answered in perfect unison, surprising even Suzaku and Genbu.

-I suppose you two can't nap while hungry?- Narwhal asked while leaning on Byakko, Boomslang and Bald Eagle nodded.

The Friends started laughing together until they heard familiar sounds in the distance, one was the music Collared Peccary played on Rhyo while driving, the other was the roar of Rhyo's engine itself! The four Friends stood up and watched in awe, even had their Astral Guardians manifest physically to see it.

Somehow, Rhyolite managed to turn back into her APC form.

-She actually managed it!- Père David's Deer said, popping from the top hatch, it was her favorite spot in the entire APC.

-Get out, so she can turn back!- Collared Peccary's voice came from inside, she was pushing Père David's Deer to leave the APC, the Pig wanted her tall, soft, lovely Friend Rhyolite back.

Père David's Deer jumped out of the hatch and landed in graceful fashion. Collared Peccary tapped the top of the APC and kissed the alloy, before rolling around and falling off the side of the APC giggling. Rhyolite's APC form jumped and rolled in the air, turning into her Friend form so quickly that even the Astral Guardian had trouble following her transformation! Rhyo landed in an action pose, but before she could say anything, she had Collared Peccary all over her, she stood up with the Pig glued cuddling her like they hadn't seen each other in awhile.

-Hello ... Again ... Friends- Rhyolite bowed awkwardly, greeting the Crusaders; speaking in this form was really hard compared to the old one, but physical affection more than made up for it.

-I'm not even gonna ask how you can even do that- Boomslang said still not believing it, even if she saw it happen before her own eyes, had Sandstar any limits or was it's potential infinite?

-It took a bit of effort but she managed, we just made her try to go faster, so fast she changed back into APC!- Père David's Deer explained to the group, as that was how she and Collared Peccary managed to push Rhyolite to figure out how she could use her Wild Release, which was transforming between forms.

-Then she changed back, because she wanted to cuddle, isn't she just the sweetest?- Collared Peccary nuzzled against Rhyo's soft curves. Deep in heart she just wanted to drive away with her, but they still had a job to finish before they could do that.

-Agreed- Narwhal, Boomslang, Bald Eagle and Byakko replied together in perfect unison, Rhyolite blushed at their response.

-Back off, she is mine!- Collared Peccary poked her tongue at the three Friends and the Astral Guardian, in childish manner.

-Well, given that all of us are ready now, tonight will be our last night in Gokoku Island- Smilodon commented, looking at the large colourful group, that she was proud to call her Cadre.

-Yeah about that, how about we make a good memory?- Père David's Deer cheerfully said, knowing this would gather the attention of all the Crusaders, that surrounded her interested.

Gokoku Island had been the most pleasant experience the Crusaders had shared together thus far, Père David's Deer wanted to make that memory last. Long after they had left this Island behind, they would have something to remember it all.

-Rhyolite, can you use your hard-hat to take a photo? Can you take it off and still take the photo?- Père David's Deer asked the Diamondback Friend, which nodded in silent agreement.

The Cadre exploded with excitement at the idea. Père David's Deer tried to get everyone to stand in a way so that all of the Crusaders had a similar amount of focus, without the taller ones obscuring the shorter ones. Rhyolite scooted away from the Crusaders, to calibrate her hard-hat's camera properly, she needed to do was focus on the camera's zoom, until she had the perfect shot. While Rhyo was figuring out how to place her hard-hat in the ground to take the photo, Byakko manifested physically behind the Diamondback Friend, the White Tiger softly tapped Rhyolite's shoulder with one of her big paws.

-Allow me, I'm sure they all want you to on the photo, with them- Byakko said for she knew that Smilodon felt that way, she had saved her life and she would never forget that deed.

-Okay! .It.- Rhyolite said to Byakko, bowing to her before rolling to join the Crusaders, taking her spot right between her beloved Collared Peccary and Père David's Deer.

-Smile for the camera, cuties!- Byakko said comically standing on top of her morning star tail, carefully holding the hard-hat with her big paws, the Crusader Cadre photo was then taken.

The Friends rushed in towards Byakko, who kept the Hard-Hat away from all of them. She gave it back to Rhyolite by directly putting it on top of her head. Rhyolite smiled to Byakko in such sweet way the White Tiger blushed. Rhyo's Hard-Had started moving on top of her head, when it stopped she pulled the photo from it, like a Wizard pulling a bunny from their top hat.

-Photo!- She said, showing it to the group. It was really good group shot, it showed the Crusaders in all their colourful glory.

-I want a copy of it- Bald Eagle asked Rhyolite who looked at her confused, then she figured it out, remembering Humans always made several copies of things they wanted to share.

-Me too!- Boomslang begged Rhyolite for a copy of the photo.

-Can you get all of us copies of it?- Père David's Deer asked Rhyolite figure out they might as well get every Friend a copy.

-Yes!- Rhyolite said, focusing into replicating the photo, which made her hard-hat start jumping around as if it was going to fall off, eventually a lot of photos came out from the hard-hat.

-Lovely!- Bald Eagle cheered, trying to pick up all the photos.

-Sorry!- Rhyolite apologized, trying to clumsily help Bald Eagle.

-We could share these with the ones we meet on what's left of the journey- Narwhal proposed, feeling quite proud of how cute she looked, she blushed realizing how pretty she was, Narwhal wondered if this was a bit pretentious, but it still felt very good.

-Will we have fans now?- Boomslang wondered, it was a lovely idea, besides having to keep them away from her Bald Eagle.

The Crusaders spent the rest of the day talking about fame for the remainder of the day. Rhyolite changed back into her APC form so the Cadre could sleep warm and safely warm inside her, Collared Peccary even made a joke about it that flustered the two youngest Crusaders. Boomslang and Bald Eagle went to their corner after being teased a bit by the others, even Rhyolite herself, whose voice had turned female, much like her Friend voice, it sounded alive and no longer robotic. Cuddling together once again made Bald Eagle and Boomslang feel at peace; amidst all that they had lived through thus far, this one Island was a fairly pleasant time to share together between themselves and the other Crusaders. Morale couldn't be higher amongst the Cadre, the Crusaders were ready to cross the sea, they would start at dawn and finally reach the Japari Mainland.

The Friends didn't know that by defeating Jörmungandr, one of the three Grand Fiends, they had brought the eye of their Lady upon the Cadre. She who desired Japari Park's most sacred relic, Koryu "the yellow dragon", hungered for it, for she only needed the Time Amulet to cover the whole world in Darkness.

The fate of the World hanged over a single thread of Sandstar.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Trooper**_

" _... Without a tear I draw my parting groan …"_

Père David's Deer couldn't believe her eyes, she took a very deep breath to steady herself, she had to get the Crusaders ready for battle against the Fiends descending upon them. Père David's Deer closed the hatch and called to the Cadre while she stomped the heels of her black over-knee boots on the ground.

-Crusaders!- Père David's Deer called the Cadre in a booming commanding voice she had never used to address them before.

-What's wrong?- Smilodon asked, she expected another Fiend attack, but she was still uneasy about fighting over the Ocean.

-You have see it to believe it, come take a look, all of you- Père David's Deer said in an ominous voice, scaring the Crusaders.

-That can't be good- Collared Peccary rolled late to the scene.

-Something harrowing is happening, I'll put it on my my main screen- Rhyolite said in her female Friend voice, which she kept after transforming. What the Crusaders saw left them shaken.

Rhyo's screen showed the Sun being slowly covered by what looked like shadow wolves, their open maws overlapping and slowly devouring the light, causing an unnatural eclipse of all the sudden. The Fiends were coming for the Cadre in full force, the sun wouldn't protect them, a defense was quickly organized by the Crusaders to avoid the risk of Rhyolite sinking again.

-Are you sure about this?- Père David's Deer asked Smilodon.

-It's my responsibility, count on me as your Spearhead, you call the shots and let's make them regret this- Smilodon said, confident that the Cadre would watch her and Byakko's back.

-Are you sure I should keep this?- Bald Eagle asked, unsure about holding the Relic herself, as she had only used it once.

-You can make the most of it, since no one else can fly, you are gonna be under the heaviest focus- Smilodon explained to the Bird, as she had distracted the Fiends before by flying far away from their APC, Bald Eagle needed that extra layer of defense.

-Got it, I will not let the Cadre down!- Bald Eagle saluted, she felt the pressure, but she knew that she had to pull her weight.

-Let's give them Hell then- Père David's Deer said to the Cadre.

The Crusaders emerged out of the top hatch one by one, with Collared Peccary being left behind still peeking. Père David's Deer stood with her bow staff at the ready besides Narwhal.

-I was getting scared you weren't gonna come out and defend me!- Narwhal quipped to the group, she saw the sunlight fading, she had to remain focused but she was getting scared.

-We wouldn't allow your precious legs to be taken away from us!- Collared Peccary teased Narwhal in spite of their situation.

-This isn't the time or the place for that!- Boomslang said a bit exasperated, as she took her place right by Père David's Deer.

-Off I go!- Bald Eagle said, taking flight. As she ascended high in the sky, she saw the Fiends rushing to them in the distance.

-BURN THEM ALL!- Suzaku screeched filled with righteous fury.

Bald Eagle saw that the Harpy Horde was back, commanded by a silhouette she couldn't recognize who it was, then both saw something that made the Bird gasp in a mix of awe and terror.

-Oh no… She is back! THE EVIL SNAKE IS BACK!- Bald Eagle yelled to the group, she pointed into the direction of the Fiend.

Jörmungandr wasn't like any Crusader remembered, it was like her true power had been unleashed, she had grown in size to that of a monster and felt nothing but hatred towards all life.

Jörmungandr's new form resembled a Cerulean Beast, like the forms the Four Gods took as Astral Guardians, but on a whole new scale surpassing them. Her venom had become a virulent swarm, it buzzed with seething hate, its lethality had increased so much that not even other Fiends could stand by her side.

-Rhyo says that if she gets close, we will be done for!- Collared Peccary warned the rest of the group, as Rhyo wouldn't shut up about that, not that it wasn't obvious to the naked eye already.

-We'll have to hit her from a safe distance, but I don't think we have anything big enough, ideas?- Père David's Deer asked the others as she had never faced any enemy like this before.

-I'll go try my luck, see what I can find, have Rhyo scanners on it- Bald Eagle said before flying off, not waiting for a response. She knew this was very dangerous but they needed more info.

Bald Eagle flew forward as the Harpies that lead the swarm, she struck them with fire feathers, getting their attention and speeding up as they began to pursue her. Bald Eagle saw Harp Seal emerge from the waters to play a song for them. With the help of Siren, her beautiful almost human-like Astral Guardian, she held them in place, allowing Bald Eagle to roast the Fiends.

-Keep the heat on them!- Harp Seal yelled loudly at Bald Eagle.

Bald Eagle saluted her support as she flied past, she saw in the distance that the big bad wolf had engaged Sphinx in a fight.

-This a mess- Bald Eagle said. Using the power of the Relic, she summoned as many feathers as she could before her time-stop expired, Suzaku ignited them just as the flow of time resumed.

Bald Eagle's flaming feathers impacted into the virulent swarm, making a dent into them for a few seconds; but the density of the poison plugged the gaps around Jörmungandr. Bald Eagle had to use the Relic to dodge the counterattack, the poison was alive and curved to attack her again after her first dodge, she had to stop time to dodge it before the poison could touch her.

-Pull back!- Bald Eagle yelled at Harp Seal as she was returning back to the APC, Jörmungandr's poison was going haywire after being attacked, it was killing anything that got too close to her.

Harp Seal went underwater and disengaged, once she saw the bodies of many dead Harpies floating around Jörmungandr. She dived deep to safety as she saw the Fiend Snake doing her job.

Bald Eagle rushed back to the APC as fast as she could fly, this was the most dangerous thing they have ever faced, they had to come up with a plan to stop before this venom consumed all.

-We'd need sustained attacks to even get a clear shot at it, the lethality of it's venom so high, even the Harpies couldn't get close to her anymore!- Bald Eagle said, reaching the APC as Narwhal kept it moving steadily across the waves of the ocean.

-I'm sorry I can't help, we aren't quite there, if I slow down we'd all perish for sure!- Narwhal apologized, feeling dreadful as she couldn't even look back it, it was even scarier to her.

-You hang in there and focus! we'll handle this- Père David's Deer told Narwhal, for she needed her focused on that task; she was their lifeline keeping the APC afloat and still moving.

-Got a plan?- Smilodon asked the Deer, she was their leader after all, they always ended up rolling the dice on her strategy.

-Our best shot is wear down her defense and go for the throat-

Père David's Deer said with a sadistic expression full of glee, it was quite unsettling to see for both Bald Eagle and Boomslang.

-It's possible, you put it down for a few days by punching her really hard, a throat injury might be enough to kill her- Rhyo informed the Friends, she showed her calculations outside the APC, about the best way to strike the killing blow on the Fiend.

-This is strategy too complex- Smilodon said outright, she couldn't even humour it with a snark, it was a foolhardy plan.

-I don't think we have any other option, she won't stop, she wants us dead- Père David's Deer reminded Smilodon, it was something she understood very well, the thirst for vengeance.

-We also don't know if those shadow wolves will stop blocking the sun, emphasis on "if", that's a very scary thought- Collared Peccary backed up her Deerie, trying to remain calm in spite of the thought of those shadow wolves blocking the sun forever.

-I don't think I can carry two Friends at the same time- Bald Eagle informed Père David's Deer, even though it was obvious.

-Narwhal is gonna carry you two, while Rhyo keeps me and Piggy afloat, it has to be all four of you together- Père David's Deer explained herself in the most simple terms she could find.

-Sounds logical, if we go all out, it should be all four of us- Boomslang admitted, in spite of her growing sense of dread.

-I'd love to help all of you for once!- Narwhal said still focused.

-I don't think it will do much good but, Piggy fetch me four vials of anti-venom, it's the best I can give you- Père David's Deer gave one bottle to each Crusader with an Astral Guardian.

-Thank you- Narwhal said, turning around and putting the vial right between her breasts, she summoned Seiryuu to provide herself and the other two with blue ice platforms to stand on.

-Watch it, they can be slippery- Seiryuu warned the Crusaders.

-I'm sorry this is beyond what I can heal- Père David's Deer

apologized, taking off her beret for the Crusaders left behind.

As the APC began to sink, Collared Peccary bailed out with the help of Père David's Deer, then Rhyolite turned back into her Friend form. Rhyo easily caught the Pig and the Deer before they could get wet, placing them on safely her back, as she started to swim to the Mainland shore. It was a long distance but she knew she could do it, Rhyo just worried a lot about the others, the Diamondback had no choice but to do as ordered.

-Alright, I call the shots now, listen to me and you'll survive- Smilodon said, unsheathing her blade while her tone of voice was stern, it was their first battle without Deerie's leadership.

-You got it!- Bald Eagle said, flying besides Smilodon. The Bird was trying to cover any gaps in their defense, as Boomslang and Smilodon had never tried to hold back an attack together.

-I don't feel safe without her though- Boomslang sighed, unsure about how it would go without Père David's Deer.

-You can count on Smilodon, she will keep us all alive, I swear- Narwhal said, backing up the Feline, for she firmly believed in her command, for Smilodon was an experienced veteran too.

-Thanks, we can do this so long as we strike as one, we will barrage her in this order: Wind, Ice, Shells and Fire!- Smilodon explained to the others; this would be the order to have a shot at hurting the Fiend, Wind to spread the virus, Ice to freeze them, Shells to keep them away and Fire to burn Jörmungandr.

-Okay, she comes!- Bald Eagle warned the group, as she flew to a better position, to get a clear shot at the Fiend's ugly face.

-Now!- Smilodon ordered, pointing at Jörmungandr with her saber, she summoned the largest wind blades she could, trying to desperately open any gaps for the others to follow through.

Narwhal attacked first, summoning the most dense icicles she could form, the blue ice that could stand the Ebb and Flow. The combo of their attacks made a big dent into the living swarm, Boomslang tried to keep the path open with a tunnel of shells, while Bald Eagle focused on creating something much bigger.

Suzaku manifested one of her old pillars of flame, her favorite form of attack back in the day when she was a Friend, in the form of a smaller and focused attack. Bald Eagle used the Relic to give herself a time window, to aim and launch the attack as far as she could within stopped time, to give Jörmungandr less chances to dodge or block. The first attempt met with a smidge of success, the attack reached the enemy but didn't make her stop, Jörmungandr just rushed to attack the Crusaders who were standing on Narwhal's Ice Platforms. Bald Eagle tried to intercept her with a wall of flame, which managed to at least get her attention, she had to stop time to gain some distance. Bald Eagle had managed to cover the more vulnerable fellow Crusaders. As she managed to check, Narwhal had gone under water, to focus on keeping her Boomslang and Smilodon afloat.

-This isn't looking good, Suzaku I need your help, please!- Bald Eagle prayed for help, she was out of ideas, as her last resort.

Suzaku didn't answer outright, for she knew what she had to do, but Bald Eagle wouldn't enjoy it one bit. Suzaku manifested to the fullest of her current power, she engulfed Bald Eagle's body with her fire form, bestowing her with great divine power. Bald Eagle could feel it starting to singe her, she had to act now, before this blessing expired or her body gave up on her.

-Crusaders, rally to me!- Bald Eagle called to her Friends, her words didn't feel entirely her own, Suzaku was using her body.

-TO WAR!- Genbu, Seiryuu and Byakko roared, answering the call of their Sister, each Astral Guardian empowering their host.

The other three Crusaders returned to the fray, pushed onward into battle by their Astral Guardians, the Four Gods were going all out. Narwhal summoned all the water clones she could, she turned them all into blue ice, to rush Jörmungandr in an all out attack. Following through Narwhal's offensive move, Smilodon felt the Wind orbiting around her Blade, she used it to create a large surge of Byakko's Razor Wind. Boomslang created two big stacks of turtle shells, tossing them at the Fiend in the form of fists, exactly how she had trained hard to do so. Bald Eagle's own attack was the last one, she focused all of Suzaku's fire engulfing her into two projectiles, imbued with the willpower of the Crusade. Bald Eagle navigated amidst the attacks of her fellow Crusader, she felt time was slowing down before coming to a full stop, giving her the chance to strike at Jörmungandr.

-Chew on this!- Bald Eagle yelled with fury throwing one of the projectiles at the Fiend, amidst the chaos unfolding the enemy remained undeterred, Bald Eagle couldn't believe her own eyes.

Jörmungandr's virulent swarm was heavily depleted by their attacks, she was hurt but ruthlessness pushed her onward, to devour the Crusaders or let her living venom consume them.

Bald Eagle still had one projectile left, she'd have to get in close and risk it all for the Cadre, if she was going to slay her.

Bald Eagle's determination made Suzaku's symbol in the Time Amulet to start glowing, as she flew close to Jörmungandr she felt time bending to her will, she used one of Suzaku's feathers to create a deadlier projective that took the form of a Firebird.

-BLACKEN OUR WORLD NO LONGER!- Bald Eagle roared with all her strength. She threw the Firebird at the Fiend, while she struggled to keep time stopped, up until the Fiend was ablaze.

Jörmungandr's screams, as she was consumed by the flames, where the most horrible sounds the Crusaders had ever heard. Jörmungandr knew this fire was going to end her, but amidst the pain she saw the Friends just watching her die, the Fiend decided to do something spiteful with the last of her strength.

-Before this body melts I will kill you all!- Jörmungandr roared as she started laughing, in spite of the agonizing pain she was experiencing, as she summoned the largest swarm she could.

-That can't be good- Byakko said knowing what was going to happen, the battle was over, but they were still in lethal peril.

-The swarm is going insane, we need to stop them before they spread, she is insane!- Boomslang sentenced starting to panic.

-They are extremely deadly, they could kill all of Japari Park, if not the entire World!- Bald Eagle said as she considered that, the swarm might not ever stop, without anyone to command it.

The grotesque sight of Jörmungandr's body being consumed by the flames shocked the Crusaders, making them not realize they had to act fast, as the swarm began to multiply again, they would soon rush forward to consume all life in their path.

Smilodon looked around to her new Friends, she had a plan to save them, but she knew they wouldn't agree with her choice.

-Byakko, bless me with your power- Smilodon called as she jumped in to protect the others, using Byakko's wind power to keep herself in the air, she created a massive tunnel of wind.

-Drink it, you will need it- Byakko's paw manifested, handling Smilodon the anti-venom bottle, her voice sounded very sad.

-I'm sorry, this is where we part ways, Crusaders- Smilodon bowed before drinking the Vial, she hoped it would help her endure the pain better, as she started to create a hurricane.

-NO! What she is doing!?- Bald Eagle asked before her voice cracked, the raging winds making it unable for her to get close.

-Drink your anti-venoms, now!- Boomslang said as she pulled out hers and drank it, the swarm was being sucked into the vortex, their virulent essence was too dangerous to ignore it.

-I'm pulling back, there is nothing else we can do for her, we must respect her decision- Narwhal said before drinking her own anti-venom, diving into water to move Boomslang ice platform more easily, she didn't want anyone else dying today.

Bald Eagle felt tears falling down her cheeks, she forced herself to gulp down the content of her anti-venom vial, it's bitter taste didn't fully wash away the bad taste in her mouth. This wasn't how it should have been, she saw in awe how Smilodon created a massive pillar of wind. It was sending Jörmungandr's swarm into the cold of space, were they couldn't harm anyone again.

-I'm staying, I won't let her sink, she deserves better- Bald Eagle told the others in a tone that left no room for replies.

Narwhal while she felt terrible about what just happened, she expected Smilodon to do something like this one day, all she could do was swim and get Boomslang safe to the Mainland. Boomslang felt devastated, she fell to her knees in her ice platform, the feeling of guilt just sinking into her. She cried thinking that once again it was her fault, she failed to make any difference again. They had lost Smilodon because of her.

-Don't be hard on yourself- Genbu tried to comfort Boomslang,

finally speaking to her, breaking her rock hard silent stoicism.

When the hurricane finally stopped, Bald Eagle flew into where it ended, as fast she could. She saw something fall in the sea, she dived in and found Byakko and Smilodon, she tried her best to remain silent, stoic and serious. Byakko was swimming while keeping Smilodon afloat. Smilodon was in terrible shape, she was coughing up blood and spasming uncontrollably, she held onto her sword for dear life while crying in immense pain.

-She is here, just like you said she would be- Byakko said gently to Smilodon, she who couldn't see anything anymore.

-I'm sorry but this was the only way…- Smilodon said coughing up even more blood, taking a moment to recover, to talk again.

-When I die the last bits of her venom will vanish with me, it's too painful to endure, I'll sink to rest beneath the ocean waves- Smilodon smiled to Bald Eagle, as her blood started to pour out from her eyes and nostrils, both Bald Eagle and Byakko winced.

-Take up my sword and carry on the the fight... Byakko will be there if you need her… Tell the Cadre I love them! - Smilodon rambled before she couldn't talk anymore, she struggled to hand out her sword to Bald Eagle, but she managed to fulfill her last service to the Cadre amidst all her pain by herself.

-Goodbye, my love- Byakko said licking Smilodon's face before letting her sink, she had to stop Bald Eagle from trying to keep her afloat, though for the Bird it was a reflex she couldn't stop.

Smilodon breathed deep, letting the ocean fill her lungs, she had done all she could for the Cadre, she also handled the Relic to someone capable. She could rest now. Smilodon hoped the Deadlights would be happy to see her, that she didn't bring shame to their name, that even Sivatherium would be very proud of her. Darkness engulfed her and she knew no more.

-There is nothing left for us here, let's go- Bald Eagle said to Byakko, who nodded before vanishing into Smilodon's sword.

Bald Eagle looked at Jörmungandr's massive skeleton, as she flew toward the Mainland, it was slowly sinking in the Ocean. She felt more hatred towards the Fiends than ever, one took away Maltese Tiger from her, and another took away Smilodon.

Bald Eagle sworn to hunt down the Fiends, every single one of them, until they ceased to exist and be a stain in Japari Park.

-Hatred is powerful but don't let it consume you, our flame burns to give new life, not to extinguish it- Suzaku screeched to Bald Eagle, her tone was stern but she had never talked to her with respect before, their bond had become much stronger.

-They are all going to pay for that- Bald Eagle's response to Suzaku was cold, direct and left no room for any sort of reply.

Bald Eagle started crying silently, she held tightly the sheath of Smilodon's sword in her hands, soon she was also whimpering. Smilodon was a Friend that she looked up to, someone she felt safe with, she couldn't handle the fact that Smilodon was gone.

-We are finally there- Bald Eagle said to Suzaku and Byakko.

Bald Eagle saw the giant landmass ahead of her, she couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't see the end of it where land met the sea. Having lived most of her short life in Riukiu Island, she had never thought such a large mass of land could exist, her awe was cut short when she saw a flare fired from the coast.

-I see them!- Suzaku screeched, confirming that it was the Cadre, the Eclipse meant they weren't safe in the Mainland.

As Bald Eagle prepared to land, she circled around to confirm the rest of the Cadre was fine, when she landed she saw that every Friend was somber. Bald Eagle took a deep breath and prepared herself, she had to inform the Cadre what happened, but before she could speak Byakko manifested from the blade.

-Smilodon sacrificed herself to save you from Jörmungandr's swarm, if not the whole world from her, I'm exhausted and without a host I won't be able to recover soon- Byakko said to the Cadre, explaining her current situation without her host, as well as the apocalyptic disaster they just had narrowly averted.

-She wanted me to tell you, that she loved all of us- Bald Eagle said emotionally exhausted, as she had nothing else to say, she gave the sword to Pere David's Deer and sat down on the sand.

-God Damn it!- Collared Peccary cursed loudly to the heavens.

-Please… Calm down!- Rhyolite begged to Collared Peccary, she had never seen the Cadre like this, it was very painful for her.

-I think the Eclipse is coming to an end- Narwhal said looking up to the sky, the shadow wolves were finally starting to fade.

-It's almost dusk, I can't believe it, we'll have to keep moving- Père David's Deer informed the Cadre, much to their disgust.

-What!? Give us a time to mourn at least- Boomslang screamed quite angry, she had just stopped crying but this was about to make her cry again, how could their Healer be so cold blooded.

-By nightfall we will be likely under attack again, we gotta keep moving or else, Smilodon's sacrifice will be meaningless- Père David's Deer explained herself, the Deer was hurting too, but as a Leader she had to put the Cadre's survival above all else.

Before any protesting could be continued, the Cadre heard a very loud howl of pain coming from Gokoku Island's direction, that it continued for over a minute. It caused a sense of dread in the hearts of the Crusaders, they already knew who it was.

-It's Fenrir- Bald Eagle was the first to say it out loud, she felt her desire for revenge burning inside of her, but it wasn't the right time or the place to hunt such a dangerous Grand Fiend.

-I think it just noticed now what you did to Jörmungandr- Père David's Deer said as she held Smilodon's sword tightly in her hands, they had hurt the Grand Fiends but a great cost for it.

-Rhyo, turn into an APC, please- Collared Peccary asked to the Diamondback Friend, they had to leave the coast as quickly as possible, anyone could have seen the flare they just had used.

-Okay- Rhyo saluted changing into her Diamondback APC form.

-We'll pay respects to Smilodon, once we are safe, I promise you this much, but now we gotta move- Père David's Deer said to the Cadre, holding Smilodon's sword very close to her chest alongside her staff, showing that she cherished Smilodon's gift.

The Crusader Cadre quickly boarded their APC, leaving behind the position they could be tracked from, all thanks to the flare.

They had made it to the Mainland, but had no real reason to celebrate yet, they were in uncharted territory. The Fiends could take away the Sun, their greatest defender. It was a terrifying power they would need to keep in mind from now on.

Narwhal, Bald Eagle and Boomslang decided to sleep, as they were exhausted from the fight, they needed to be ready if another fight suddenly sprung up on them. Père David's Deer and Collared Peccary remained awake, Piggy was driving Rhyo and Deerie was keeping her company, Père David's Deer was having doubts if she could keep the group together, Smilodon had been a huge help training the girls as well holding the line in battle, she would be missed by every Crusader in the Cadre.

-We made it, that's what matters, right?- Père David's Deer asked Collared Peccary, taking off her mask and covering her face with her gloves, her tears fell over the sheath in her lap.

-Whatever happens, so long as we are together, we'll be okay- Collared Peccary answered proving once again her resolve was hard like diamonds, she would continue to push the Crusader Cadre from behind, just like she had always done with Deerie.

-How about a song? The road always leads ahead!- Rhyolite said trying to motivate the two Friends, to her surprise they smiled at her, she played for them the happiest song she had.

Amidst their pain, the inner struggles and the battles ahead. One thing was certain, the Crusader Cadre had finally made it to the Mainland, their original destination. For better or worse their arrival would change things, just like how Jörmungandr's death would change the balance of power, within the ranks of the Fiends Hierarchy. Koryu, the Golden Dragon, was amused.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Wickerman**_

"… _Dancing in the sun a newborn in the light …"_

Bald Eagle yawned while stretching, she had slept in late but she needed that after the fight, using the Relic was very taxing. As no one disturbed her rest, Bald Eagle assumed nothing bad had happened, she looked around and found no one in the APC.

-Rhyo, where is everyone?- Bald Eagle asked, the AI on board.

-They are looking for a source of water, I feel everyone needed that walk, to let it sink in- Rhyolite answered, she sounded sad, while Rhyo was no stranger to loss this time it really got to her.

-I feel you, I don't even wanna go look for the others, I wanna stay here and go back to sleep- Bald Eagle said sighing, as she had no motivation to do anything today, not even look for food.

-NO LAZINESS ALLOWED!- Suzaku screeched, she forced Bald Eagle to start moving, using her beak to "encourage" her host.

-That's not fair!- Bald Eagle protested annoyed, while she knew that Suzaku despised the lazy, but she was just feeling terrible.

-You need to eat something Bald Eagle, the Cadre needs your strength!- Rhyolite said, trying to encourage Bald Eagle in her own way, as eating was one of her new favorite things to do.

-Fine, I'll eat some Japari Buns, anything to wash off this awful taste from my mouth- Bald Eagle said sighing, she took a bit of time looking at the Japari Buns, in order to build her appetite.

-Wanna hear a song while you eat?- Rhyo asked to Bald Eagle, she wanted to cheer up her Friend, in the only way she knew.

-So long as it's funky- Bald Eagle answered with a warm smile.

-I got something even better just for you- Rhyolite said, she started to play a very special track, an American Patriotic Song.

Something about it touched Bald Eagle deeply, maybe it was the silly lyrics or the grandiose way they were sung, the song really reached out to her in ways she couldn't put into words.

Amidst her joy, Bald Eagle's head started to hurt really bad, she closed her eyes and felt like her brain was just overloaded.

-Are you okay?- Rhyolite asked, concern showing in her voice.

-Yes I am! That was weird, I just felt like I've heard this song before- Bald Eagle answered, while her head was still spinning, she wondered what this odd feeling of sadness that filled her.

-This is highly concerning- Rhyolite said, thinking about her old masters, the Humans. Bald Eagle was always like this when it regarding Humans, like she had always knew them somehow.

-Just let it be, thank you for cheering me up, what should I do now?- Bald Eagle asked, she closed her eyes trying to focus on those mysterious feeling but it was too late. It was gone again.

-You should go outside, so I can change back into a Friend, I'd like to comfort you!- Rhyolite said, blissfully unaware of how it made Bald Eagle blush hard, since it was just the two of them.

Bald Eagle walked out of the APC feeling nervous, she loved all kinds of physical affection, but she was slightly intimidated by Rhyolite's soft body. Before she could say anything, Rhyolite had glomped Bald Eagle and pinned her down, by her curves.

Bald Eagle squeaked as she was squeezed even harder, while Rhyolite giggled happily as she could finally cuddle with Bald Eagle, Rhyolite looked up to the Bird like a hero and loved her.

-Gods!- Bald Eagle squeaked again, all of her strength left just her, she was overwhelmed! All she could do now was enjoy it.

-It's okay, you've done well- Rhyolite said, managing to spell out five words without needing to stop, or stuttering too much.

Bald Eagle started sobbing, she just couldn't take it anymore, now that no one else was watching her but Rhyolite. Rhyo held Bald Eagle tight, until the Bird stopped sobbing. Rhyolite gently brushed away Bald Eagle's tears, making her blush hard once again, Bald Eagle eventually got to rest in Rhyolite's lap pillow.

-I am really a Hero?- Bald Eagle asked, seeking validation like a child, which wasn't too far away of what she was deep down.

-Yes, you are! You are my Hero!- Rhyolite said, with a pause which she used for emphasis, while ruffling Bald Eagle's hair.

-Thank you!- Bald Eagle yelled, almost starting to cry again.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?- Boomslang yelled, in the distance, running to interrupt Rhyolite and Bald Eagle's tender moment.

-Oh No!- Rhyolite and Bald Eagle said together, they had been busted by the very jealous Boomslang. The Snake was angry.

-I can't believe you'd do this to me!- Boomslang sobbed, while comically "punching" Bald Eagle, while Rhyo looked clueless.

-She was just giving me a small boost!- Bald Eagle explained, visibly annoyed at Boomslang, for ruining her morale booster.

Rhyolite, unsure what to do about this, did what considered the best option, she cuddled both the Bird and the Snake in her arms. This both ended their discussion and calmed them down.

-This girl is really heavy, you know?- Collared Peccary said, she was carrying a wounded Sphinx, this sight shocked Bald Eagle.

-Is she okay?- Rhyolite asked, she was quite concerned for her, she wondered how a Friend like Sphinx cloud get hurt so much.

-She is, she wasn't infected, just a roar send her flying from a small island on the sea into the Mainland- Père David's Deer answered, while shaking her head in disbelief, one thing was that actually happened and another one that she survived it.

-I thank you for this- Horus manifested to thank the Crusaders.

-It's the least thing we can do, she helped during the Eclipse, it's our chance to make it up to her- Narwhal said, directly to Horus, as she felt deep respect towards this Astral Guardian.

Rhyolite transformed into her APC form, so they could load up Sphinx in the Diamondback, she could rest safely inside of her.

Collared Peccary managed to carry Sphinx into the APC, gently laying down Sphinx on her back, in the table that Père David's Deer always used to nurse the wounded. While Père David's Deer further examined Sphinx's wound, she gave her a shower of healing sparkles from her staff, she saw Horus was looking at her with it's one eye. Horus gaze was piercing, Père David's Deer didn't know if he was judging her, or if he was just very worried for Sphinx. The Deer decided to ignore him for now.

-Piggy, get Rhyo rolling, we need to stay on the move- Père David's Deer said, giving the order for the Cadre to get inside the Diamondback, they had to keep escaping from the Fiends.

-Where to now?- Collared Peccary asked, happy to sit behind the driver's seat, she ran her hands through the wheel lovingly.

-There is a big lake to the East, take us there- Narwhal said, as they were running out of water, from the intense desert heat.

-Sounds good, drive- Père David's Deer gave the order. Rhyo started rolling forward, towards the Lake, her next destination.

-When will Sphinx be ready to fight once again?- Horus asked to Père David's Deer. The Deer guessed this was the way Horus showed his concerns, about Sphinx's condition, but she still felt like he was doubting her healing skills and medical experience.

-She needs at least three days, Sphinx is a tough girl but she has several broken bones, my healing sparkles are the ideal choice for reconstructing them- Père David's Deer answered to Horus, explaining while she worked, she'd need days to slowly reduce both the inflammation and trauma that Sphinx suffered.

-She'll be very thankful to you once she wakes up- Horus said to Père David's Deer, he flew towards the Deer to watch her work, Horus landed right between Père David's Deer's antlers.

-You are surprisingly light- Père David's Deer commented, as she started using her staff with her left hand, to use her right hand to see if Sphinx reacted to her gloves touching her face.

-Why are you annoying her!?- Horus screeched visibly upset.

-I need her awake to drink one of my healing draughts, it has sedatives to help sleep more, as well as nutrients and sandstar to help her recovery be even faster- Père David's Deer said to Horus, explaining herself, while pointing at a Healing Draught.

-I see, can I give it to her?- Horus asked to Père David's Deer, the Astral Guardian maintained balance on the Deer's beret, as it leaned forward to stare beak to mask with the Cadre Healer.

-Of course- Père David's Deer answered, she felt Horus' beak pecking her mask, before flying towards the Healing Draught.

Horus stared focused at the Healing Draught with his one eye, a small golden gauntlet manifested to grab it, another small gauntlet manifested as Horus examined the "odd" container of the Healing Draught. Horus carefully woke Sphinx, by touching her forehead with one of his golden gauntlets. When Sphinx saw the baby bottle, she was about to protest but Horus didn't give her the chance, he made sure she gulped all of it down.

-No complaining, drink it up then rest, okay?- Père David's Deer said, fairly amused at Sphinx's reaction to her Healing Draught, the bad taste and gooey texture were never welcome.

-Whoa…- Bald Eagle and Boomslang said in unison, their awe made them both forget they were both upset, with each other.

-That's an awesome power!- Narwhal sentenced quite amazed.

-Thank you, the Medjai are always ready to serve their Pharaoh- Horus boasted proudly, he just confused the Cadre even more.

-Medjai?- Boomslang and Bald Eagle asked at the same time.

-I think that's the name of his… summons?- Narwhal guessed.

-Yes! They are my golden army- Horus kept boasting proudly.

-Army? Perhaps you two could stick around, we could use a bit more muscle- Père David's Deer said, shocking the rest of the Cadre, her tone and wording made it feel like she was flirting.

-It all depends on the rumour, Sphinx and I are hunting for someone in particular- Horus said, his voice turning ice cold, full of murderous intent that frightened the young Crusaders.

-I suppose that's a thing we can relate to, if it didn't felt more like she is hunting us, you know?- Père David's Deer said, still talking to Horus while as she finished her check-up on Sphinx, Pere David's Deer found Horus' company to be truly charming.

-There is some value in that, the enemy coming for you, would make things easier for Sphinx and me- Horus said gleefully, the pharaoh showing his zealous desire to settle scores with Seth.

-You two knock it off, we shouldn't go looking for a fight, not until Sphinx recovers!- Narwhal said concerned, stepping up to talk to Horus and Père David's Deer about them bonding over revenge, for nothing good would come out of that for anyone.

-Sorry, I got carried away, Sphinx just needs to rest for now- Père David's Deer said, leaving Sphinx's side to face Narwhal and bow respectfully, she didn't want to seem unfriendly to her. Horus seemed to approve of this behavior, as he flew and landed again on Père David's Deer, this time on her shoulder.

-It's all good, we just need to be patient, the patient hunter gets the prey right?- Narwhal said, bowing to Père David's Deer as well, for she didn't like coming of as a very arrogant Friend.

-That's so nice to see- Boomslang said, happy how well that discussion went, thanks to the strong bonds between Friends.

-So, what do we do now?- Bald Eagle asked, while sneakily getting closer to Boomslang, testing the waters with the Snake. Boomslang had no problem cuddling with her Bald Eagle again.

-My desire to get back at the Fiends aside, I wanted us to lay low for now, the Mainland is more dangerous than anywhere else we have traveled before and...- Père David's Deer said, when something unexpected interrupted her, it was Rhyolite.

-I'm receiving a transmission, should I pick it up?- Rhyolite asked, unsure what to do, but then so was Père David's Deer.

None of the Crusaders knew how to answer Rhyolite's question.

-Answer it Rhyo, everyone else be quiet, okay?- Père David's Deer said, proving once again why she was the Cadre's Leader.

Rhyolite felt quite nervous in spite of being in her old APC form, she knew that there was a Human on the other end, she had to take responsibility and inform them the fate of their expedition.

But before Rhyo could explain the current situation, the Human spoke first, in some language that none of the Crusaders knew.

-Say again, _tovarich_ \- Rhyolite said, finally addressing the Human, using an expression Père David's Deer recognized.

- _Da!_ This is Lev, in representation of the Russian People, we request Japari Park Expedition to share their report, due to the strange Eclipse that covered the Sun in certain areas around Asia- Lev asked, as he recalled the event that shook the whole world, everyone wanted to contact the Humans in the Islands.

-The expedition is no more, some experiments that took place here caused a disaster, it wiped out all the personnel- Rhyo said, explaining the final fate of the Expedition as briefly as possible, it was a very painful memory for her to remember it.

-Oh no… Wait, if they all died, who are you?- Lev was saying, mourning the tremendous loss of life, until he realized the fact.

-RHY-07173- Rhyo answered, giving her Diamondback APC serial numbers, just confirming Lev's assumptions about her.

-I can't believe it! the stories about that place where true!- Lev exclaimed, in a mix of shock and awe, it was in all due honesty hard to believe that certain substance could bring things to life.

Static started to blur anything else Lev said, until the Man went silent, confusing the Crusaders what just had happened to him.

-I'm losing you, Lev! Hello?- Rhyo called again, she had lost contact with the Human, something interrupted him abruptly.

-Humans…- Bald Eagle muttered, thinking what this meant for the Cadre, the Humans coming back to Japari Park once again.

-I wonder what happened- Boomslang said, feeling concerned about all of this, she didn't think the Humans were trustworthy.

-I'm not sure what happened, sorry- Rhyo apologized, not sure what happened to Lev, because nothing was wrong on her end.

-It's okay, you did a good job, all of you too by staying silent- Père David's Deer said, feeling nostalgic thinking of Humans, she wondered how things would have been if they never left.

-Well, that was something, what was the plan again?- Collared Peccary asked, reminding Père David's Deer that she was about to explain the Cadre their next move, before being interrupted.

-Oh right, we are heading towards that lake we scouted ahead to restock our water supply, Narwhal in particular is starting to need it- Père David's Deer said, all while looking at Narwhal, whom could handle the heat but needed water for her spells.

-I'm sorry!- Narwhal apologized, she felt embarrassed about her weakness, but she'd dehydrate after just a few summons.

-It's cool, it's your first time in such a dry environment, I'm sure we'll be okay- Père David's Deer said, she wanted to help Narwhal the most now, given she had lost her sparring partner.

-There is movement up ahead!- Collared Peccary yelled, calling the rest of the Crusaders, suddenly stopping the Diamondback.

-Multiple strange signals all around us! They were there when I was on the call!- Rhyolite informed the Cadre, showing them a radar her surroundings, many dots slowly closing towards her.

-What? How? When?- Boomslang complained, she knew their peace wouldn't last long, she hated how relentless Fiends were.

-Prepare for battle!- Père David's Deer ordered, as she ran to the hatch, The Deer opened and very carefully scouted outside.

The Deer saw something straight from her worst Nightmares. She gasped recognizing many fallen warriors, old Friends with black eyes and mouths slowly surrounding their Diamondback.

Père David's Deer quickly lined up a shot at one of them, one that looked like one of her old Spear companions. Her shot hit the "Friend" in the chest, the Friend struggled for a moment to keep moving, eventually it did collapse on the ground sedated.

Père David's Deer was about to celebrate, she could easily pick them off as if they were alive, she saw the ones still standing started to move a bit faster. After another shot, Père David's Deer saw that they started moving even faster, too late she realized her mistake. The Deer jumped back into the APC, she quickly closed the hatch above her, while catching her breath.

-Floor it now!- Père David's Deer ordered to Collared Peccary.

-You've got it!- Collared Peccary answered, demanding all the engine power out of the APC, stepping on the pedal as hard as she could. Rhyolite's wheels screeched as they started moving.

-Wait! You'll run them over!- Rhyolite warned them, not seeing those things weren't Friends, even if they weren't Fiends either.

-They aren't truly alive, just get us out of here, if any of them falls the rest will move even faster- Père David's Deer informed Collared Peccary, the Deer was trying to make sense of all of this, how this hidden Fiend was attacking them during the day.

Narwhal who stood behind them reeled scared, just what Fiend could have such power? They weren't ready for another fight so soon, assuming they could identify where this Fiend was hiding in the first place, she couldn't even summon a lot of constructs to help. Bald Eagle and Boomslang stood behind Narwhal, they both had overheard the conversation, both were ready to fight.

-Is this our funeral? Rhyo, play some music!- Collared Peccary said, she softly tapped Rhyolite's wheel with her fingers, as she tried to avoid running over as many of those things as possible.

-Okay!- Rhyolite answered, as she started playing a fast song, just like they were trying to get away from those weird things.

-They are speeding up!- Bald Eagle informed, as she was still looking at the screen, showing the dots rushing after the APC.

-This is as fast as Rhyo can go!- Collared Peccary warned the Cadre, she was struggling to keep control over the APC, she kept running over those things just by trying to escape them.

The ground started to shake, it was like the Earthquakes the Friends endured before, happening at the worst possible time.

-Give me a fucking break!- Collared Peccary sighed, as she saw the ground in front of the Diamondback suddenly crack, she couldn't stop or do anything as the APC fell into the darkness.

Rhyolite knew the Cadre wouldn't survive this fall, she had to change into a Friend to give them a chance, maybe they could come up with an idea to save everyone from this massive fall. As the Crusaders were forcefully expelled from inside Rhyolite, as they fell Bald Eagle took flight and had to think quick, she could stop time, but she had no idea how to save every Friend.

-Use your powers!- Père David's Deer shouted to Bald Eagle, Boomslang and Narwhal, Crusaders came up with a mad plan, pushing the their Astral Guardians power to their absolute limit.

Narwhal summoned a large water servant on the ground that would absorb most of the impact. Boomslang built a web with turtle shells to allow Bald Eagle to slow down the fall of all the Crusaders. Bald Eagle used all of her half Friend-Fiend strength

to slow down their fall, while stopping time to try to gather all of her vigour, but it wasn't enough. Byakko manifested to lend Bald Eagle her might, with Byakko's holy strength supporting her, Bald Eagle didn't even object the heavy load in her hands.

-Release!- Byakko ordered Bald Eagle, before her blessings vanished and the Bird ended up losing both of her arms, by trying to hold all of the Crusader Cadre's weight by herself.

Bald Eagle dived in within stopped time to pick up Sphinx, she was already injured and couldn't risk any further harm, so Bald Eagle saved her instead of any other Friend from the fall that was about to happen. The rest of the Cadre fell about twenty meters, but the impact was absorbed by Genbu's shells, that flew all over the place, and Narwhal's Servant exploded on the impact, leaving the Crusaders unharmed inside the dark cave.

-Is everyone alright?- Père David's Deer asked, quickly getting up to lead by example, she was soaked wet in the remains of Narwhal's Water Servant. She had her staff bow at the ready.

-You heard her, get up girls!- Collared Peccary yelled, helping both Narwhal and Boomslang to get up, the Pig believed that they weren't safe yet and they needed to be ready for trouble.

-Please take care of her!- Bald Eagle called to Rhyolite, giving the wounded Sphinx to Diamondback Friend, since Rhyo wasn't a fighter she could hold her let Sphinx rest in her soft embrace.

-Light!- Rhyolite yelled, turning on the light of her hard- hat.

-Shoot a Firebird into the darkness ahead- Père David's Deer said to Bald Eagle, to see if there was anything further ahead.

Bald Eagle did as she ordered, punching one of her Firebirds into the darkness, the projectile flew by and briefly illuminated the cave they had collapsed into, it was then when the Cadre finally saw her. The enemy who had attacked them with those things, the one that lead them into this trap, she dodged the Firebird and quickly vanished back into the Darkness. But not before the Crusaders caught a glimpse of her, she was pale and had white eyes that shined in the dark, unlike her summons.

She had black plate armor that resembled dragon scales, long messy black that flowed past her horned helmet, the last thing they saw was her long green cloak that had the motif of a tree.

-What the fuck!?- Collared Peccary said confused and scared.

-I don't know, but if she doesn't want to fight, we should go!-

Boomslang yelled to the group, while she was being cowardly, she considered this the wisest course of action for the Cadre.

-For once I agree, Narwhal is exhausted and Sphinx is injured, we should escape- Père David's Deer said, admitting the Cadre wasn't in fighting condition, on account of having those two.

-You might escape today, but you'll die sooner than later, your struggle is pointless- The enemy spoke, threatening them from the safety of the Darkness. The Crusaders noticed that she had reptile black pupils in her white eyes, with prominent large pale white fangs, as they shined in the dark like stars in the night.

-You are gonna let us go?- Boomslang asked, in a tone akin a little child, hoping to avoid punishment by looking very pitiful.

-No- Nidhogg answered after a small pause, as if to mock the Crusaders, she wasn't scared at all of a seven vs one battle.

-Fuck you- Collared Peccary said sighing, she was getting tired of the Fiends being so relentless, they just didn't stop coming.

-I am Nidhogg and my Einherjars will be your demise- Nidhogg boasted, she summoned more heroic fallen Friend to do serve her, as she was greatly outnumbered by the Crusader Cadre.

-You will not find us wanting!- Bald Eagle yelled, ready to fight.

As the situation became dire, Sphinx woke up as Horus called for her, as the Crusaders needed her. Sphinx couldn't move yet, but all she needed was being able to see, to help Horus command his Medjai in battle against Nidhogg's Einherjars.

The Pharaoh's Golden Army manifested as avian soldiers, using weapons such as spears, sickles, shields and bows. While not physically impressive, they were even shorter than Collared Peccary, the Medjai whoever displayed impressive discipline and martial prowess, acting together as one forming ranks.

-Hold the line, Horus commands it!- Sphinx roared, as the Medjai protected the Cadre, escape seemed impossible now.

-Boomslang and Bald Eagle, go after Nidhogg, Narwhal do what you can to prepare a water mirror- Père David's Deer ordered, she knew that they weren't in the best shape for a fight, so she hoped to force Nidhogg away by using the position of the Sun.

Bald Eagle flew with Boomslang on tow, when the Snake saw a glimpse of the enemy she attacked her with turtle shells, even Genbu's Shells harmlessly bounced off Nidhogg's dragonscales.

Bald Eagle focused and punched two Firebirds straight towards Nidhogg's head, after Boomslang had located her through the turtle shell projectiles, Nidhogg blocked them with her wrists.

Bald Eagle gasped seeing her strongest projectiles being easily stopped by Nidhogg's black dragonscales, their attack would depend on Narwhal doing her part, in spite of the summon she made earlier. Narwhal struggled to create a water mirror, but she managed after giving some of her own water, prepared to spring the trap. But when Narwhal reflected the Sunlight into Nidhogg, who was quite busy with Bald Eagle and Boomslang fighting together, the Sun's beams had zero effect in Nidhogg.

-A cunning plan, but I'm not a true Fiend, I'm something else- Nidhogg smiled, showing off her pale white teeth and tongue, mocking the Crusaders with a very unsettling "fiendish" smile.

-You are defeated, yield- Huggin said descending from the sky.

-Yes, accept your fate- Muninn descended too while agreeing.

The two Raven Friends that had stalked the Crusaders for so long, finally revealed themselves to the Cadre. Black long hair and headwings, pale skin and runed armor with fur as clothing, they blocked the only possible escape route from the Nidhogg.

The Crusaders were now trapped underground with a terrifying foe, which seemed impervious to harm and had air cover, but they wouldn't simply walk quietly into the night. To honour Smilodon's sacrifice, her second Cadre would fight, to the end.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen: Caught Somewhere In Time**_

" _... Time is always on my side … "_

Bald Eagle was trying to come up with a way to actually hurt Nidhogg, she had to have at least one weakness, every Friend had it and she was no exception. Huginn and Muninn flew in to surround Bald Eagle, feeling she was the most dangerous one, too late they realized their mistake. When the Ravens saw that Bald Eagle had the Time Amulet now, she had stopped time to punch a Firebird at each of them, at that distance they had no way to dodge them in time. Nidhogg had to intervene, barely managed to summon two Einherjars in front of the Ravens, to absorb the Firebirds and spare the pair from burning to death.

-Get out of here!- Nidhogg ordered to the Ravens, as she assumed a defensive position. She was hit by Boomslang's turtle shells, that became a massive fist that sent her flying.

-We can't leave you alone vs all of them!- Muninn said, when she was hit by Père David's Deer sedative shot in the mouth.

-See? Just go! NOW!- Nidhogg yelled again, assaulting Père David's Deer, to buy Huginn time so could escape with Muninn.

Père David's Deer ignored Nidhogg and remained focused, if she could down the other Raven, the Crusaders would have an advantage. Even if they had to resort to using them, they were likely Friends too, as hostages to blackmail Nidhogg to escape.

Nidhogg wouldn't allow that. Even as she got hit by both Rhyo and Collared Peccary together, Nidhogg still intercepted the shot with one of her hands, her black gauntlet had very sharp claws in place of her fingers. Père David's Deer managed to do a backflip backwards. to avoid Nidhogg's claws, this prevented her from taking another shot. Nidhogg managed to barely hit her mask, which fell off from the Deer's face, into the ground.

-Hit her with everything Rhyolite!- Collared Peccary yelled, as she used her entire body to hit Nidhogg in the chest. Rhyolite did as ordered, together they managed to push Nidhogg back.

-You are gonna pay for that!- Nidhogg roared, extremely angry that they had gone for her Ravens, instead of focusing on her.

-She is sedated!- Rhyolite stated, as she was too innocent to understand they were the Cadre's foes, why would the Friends fight against each other? It made no sense to continue fighting.

-Stand aside or else you'll die!- Nidhogg commanded, she had no interest in hurting this Friend who shared information with her, it reminded her of how servile the Ravens were to her.

-NO! We can help you…- Rhyolite struggled to say, she was analyzing the Friend in front of her, to see if she could help.

-Rhyolite, stand aside!- Collared Peccary ordered, not wanting to see her getting hurt, they couldn't stand up to the Nidhogg.

-You don't know what you are dealing with!- Nidhogg yelled exasperated. Even if these simpletons took down Jörmungandr, who was always hateful and toxic as her venom, they had no chance against Koryu. Defiance against the Golden Dragon was pointless, she tried to face Koryu herself, she failed miserably.

The fact that Nidhogg hesitated to hurt Rhyolite confused the Crusaders, as a Friend infected she seemed to lack the Hunger almost entirely, for she clearly lacked the sadistic and unhinged nature of other Fiends. Père David's Deer picked up her mask from the ground, she pondered if she was using her Einherjar not to deal with their numerical advantage, but to avoid killing herself. The Deer put her mask back on and decided to speak.

-This is our chance Boomslang!- Bald Eagle said, swooping in to pick Boomslang, so they could perform another dual air attack.

-Yeah, let's hit her hard, now that she is distracted- Boomslang said nodding. Bald Eagle picked Boomslang by her arms again.

-Stand down Cadre, this Dragon isn't beyond salvation- Père David's Deer said, knowing the girls would question her, it was

insane but they weren't in a position to win using brute force.

-What?- Boomslang asked shocked, not sure she heard right.

-Did you lose your mind?- Bald Eagle asked, stunned mid flight.

-Salvation? The road you walk upon only leads to Damnation, you can't stop the new Ragnarok, Koryu will destroy this world- Nidhogg said, threatening them again as new Einherjars were summoned around her, to protect Nidhogg against the Medjai.

-We can cure you!- Rhyolite said, showing the results of her scanning, the infection came to a halt due to her UMA nature.

Rhyolite advanced towards Nidhogg, Medjai and Einherjar both ceased to fight as she moved past them, close enough to show Nidhogg the results. Even if the Einherjar around Nidhogg could attack her with impunity, as Rhyo had split quite a bit from her allies, Nidhogg groaned unsure what to say to this Odd Friend.

-Rhyo come back here!- Collared Peccary yelled, unable to hold back anymore, she was about to go and rush to Rhyolite's side.

-She really can't bring herself to hurt Rhyolite- Narwhal said, as she was starting to recover from overextending herself earlier.

-Nidhogg-Sama!- Huginn said as she descended, while carrying Muninn, the Raven was crying as her sister just didn't wake up.

-She is sleeping!- Nidhogg roared very angrily in frustration.

-Medjai! … Defensive Formation- Sphinx ordered to Horus Golden army, she couldn't bring herself to attack anymore.

-You are embarrassing us in front of the enemy!- Nidhogg scolded Huginn, who was still crying and comically shaking the sedated Muninn, Huginn thought that her dear sister was dead.

-None of them are like the Fiends!- Boomslang yelled shocked but relieved, she didn't want to fight to death in this dark hole.

-Why did you try to kill us?- Collared Peccary asked, confused about why they put that trap on them, was she expecting them die in the fall? Would that made it easier on their conscience?

-Koryu forced me to go after your Cadre- Nidhogg sighed, she fell on her butt, all the Einherjar vanished like snow in the sun.

The Crusaders looked at each other confused, they didn't know if Nidhogg was being honest, or if she was trying to get them to lower their guard. But the condition of Sphinx and Narwhal, as well as Rhyolite's disposition, forced them all to stand down.

As the Medjai vanished and Sphinx rested besides Narwhal, the Cadre took a deep breath of relief, for they were safe for now.

-I can wake up that Raven, if you allow me- Père David's Deer

said she had a way, to counteract her doses. The Deer walked up slowly, still wary of them, but she had to back up Rhyolite.

-Please, before they drive me crazy, crazier I mean!- Nidhogg begged, almost starting to cry herself, starting to shake a lot.

While Père David's Deer asked Rhyolite to bring out something from her bag through her hard-hat, the Diamondback and the Deer started to work. Bald Eagle started to think about it all, Nidhogg and herself weren't so different, as infected Friends.

-Oh my gods…- Bald Eagle said, feeling quite sad about this turn of events, Nidhogg must be starving and needing Blood.

-Now, she'll wake up, just keep poking her- Père David's Deer said to Huginn, which started to comically slap her, as revenge for making her worry and making a scene in front of everyone.

-Nidhogg needs to be fed, she is suffering as I was back in the Lodge, her infection must be very recent too like mine!- Bald Eagle said, flying in to assist Père David's Deer, she considered her blood would be ideal to help Nidhogg recover even faster.

-Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?- Nidhogg asked, tears running down her face. She hated this situation.

-You aren't a Fiend, you deserve a second chance, just like this Bird did- Père David's Deer said, giggling softly remembering how Bald Eagle attacked poor Boomslang, to feed on her Blood.

-Saving lives is… A good thing- Rhyolite smiled, as she pulled out a syringe from her hard-hat, which made the Black Dragon squeak. Nidhogg had no idea what it was but she didn't like it.

-No way that's getting past my dragonscales!- Nidhogg yelled, trying to crawl backwards, but her cloak got stuck in the rocks.

-Be good and we'll reward you- Père David's Deer said, with the syringe now in her steady hands, ready to apply the cure.

-Yes! Please cooperate- Rhyolite said, she tried to encourage Nidhogg, but to no avail so the Ravens moved in to help her.

-Trust them, Nidhogg-Sama- Huginn and Muninn said together, they landed on both side of the Black Dragon, Nidhogg sighed.

-If it's actually venom, at least I can go knowing I deserved it- Nidhogg said, using one of her claws to expose one of her arm veins, she visibly struggled to just move one her dragonscales.

-Don't be like that, you gave us a very ugly scare, but you can repent by helping us get to Point Hope safely- Père David's Deer said, distracting Nidhogg with a small talk as she applied the cure. Her steady gloved hands were like those of a Nurse.

-This really hurts!- Nidhogg roared angrily, she felt the dose spreading through her veins, her body was rejecting the cure.

-Easy, your body needs time to assimilate it, but then it will help you suppress the urges of your condition- Père David's Deer explained to Nidhogg, for she likely didn't understand the reason they were helping, besides being the right thing to do.

-Now, you are going to need to feed off me, just don't think I'll enjoy this in any way or form!- Bald Eagle yelled, flustered way beyond her comfort zone, this was what a true Hero would do.

-What I'm supposed to do?- Nidhogg complained, she wasn't comfortable, their generosity just made her feel even worse.

-Drink my blood- Bald Eagle said, in a tone that was very cold, strangely Nidhogg obeyed without complaining at all anymore.

Nidhogg quickly fed from Bald Eagle's neck, carefully holding onto Bald Eagle's clothes, to avoid ruining them with her claws.

-This isn't as much fun when you are in the receiving end of it, you know!?- Bald Eagle said, making humour of her situation.

-Thank you… I feel relieved- Nidhogg said, after drinking some of Bald Eagle's blood, Nidhogg felt like she had just been born.

-Now, help us get to Point Hope!- Boomslang begged to her.

-No! First tell us what you know about the enemy- Bald Eagle said, once again being the complete opposite to Boomslang. This kind of thing was starting to really frustrate the Snake.

-We should go, I can tell you about them once we are safe, Garm was tracking me just I failed… Which I just did- Nidhogg said laughing, she felt pathetic but also relieved, not just from drinking blood but also by not killing out of her fear of Koryu.

-Garm?- Collared Peccary asked uneasy, that name was scary.

-That's the wolf I fought…- Sphinx said weakly, leaning on Collared Peccary, she appreciated her carrying her around.

-We can talk later, we should go, we gotta keep moving- Père David's Deer said agreeing with Boomslang, they had to avoid being caught by Fenrir, when they were in this weakened state.

-I don't think I can lift up all of us, even if Byakko helped me again- Bald Eagle said, slowly recovering from donating blood.

-There's a tunnel we could use, from that hole I made earlier, would you follow me there?- Nidhogg stammered. Misdeeds still lingered in her mind, making her uneasy around the Cadre.

-We're in the same side now, so of course we would follow you- Père David's Deer answered back, giving Nidhogg a kind smile.

Nidhogg lead them through the Darkness, guided by Rhyolite's hard-hat, the Cadre slowly ascended through several tunnels. The Crusaders realized they would have gotten lost in them, if it wasn't for Nidhogg guidance, though she lacked the Fiendish killer instinct, she clearly had planned this trap to be their end.

-One moment, I need to rest- Collared Peccary begged, as she took a deep breath, Sphinx was too heavy to go uphill with her.

-Allow me to carry her, from here on, it's just a march uphill- Nidhogg said to Collared Peccary, offering to carry Sphinx for her, the Pig had no issues handling Sphinx to her like a loan.

-Be careful!- Horus pleaded to the Dragon. Nidhogg awkwardly held Sphinx in her arms, carrying her as gently as she could.

-Say please, Horus, remember your manners- Sphinx groaned.

-Keep moving, it's almost night time already, we gotta move!-

Père David's Deer said, clapping her gloved hand, amidst the favorable turn of events, she dreaded another night ambush.

-Rhyolite, you aren't you tired too, carrying Narwhal like that?- Collared Peccary asked, quite amazed that Rhyolite carried the Cetacean, as Narwhal was the tallest and "heaviest" Crusader.

-I'm not heavy...- Narwhal said, she didn't enjoy being teased about that fact, everyone else in the Cadre was just too short.

-Alright, we are almost there, one last push!- Bald Eagle said, she tried to motivate the Cadre, as they started to slow down.

-I can finally see it, it's the Moon!- Boomslang said very happy.

-Rhyo, let me handle Narwhal now, ok?- Père David's Deer said to the Diamondback, she took great care of holding her gently.

-Okay! I'll transform now- Rhyolite saluted, before she jumped and changed into her original form, she loved doing it like that.

-Rhyo is finally learning how to talk and move- Bald Eagle said, very happy of Rhyo's progress, soon she'd stop being awkward.

-Yeah! It makes me happy, get inside her, I'll jump behind the wheel- Collared Peccary said, entering the Diamondback first.

Père David's Deer entered next, barely managing to keep going with Narwhal in her arms, she just wasn't as strong as Collared Peccary. The Deer barely managed to get Narwhal to sit in the seat besides the wheel, where Narwhal could rest in the seat by the driver, as the table she used to tend the wounded was used by Sphinx, this was the only other comfortable spot in the APC.

-Narwhal, you are too heavy, I'm putting you on a diet!- Père David's Deer said, taking a moment to breathe deeply in order to recover, Narwhal felt a lot lighter in her drunken memories.

-Don't tease me about that!- Narwhal moaned very flustered.

-You are always so lively- Sphinx said, sad that she had to lay down in the table, she couldn't see the Cadre's cute reactions.

-It's a bit cramped in here- Nidhogg complained, the APC had enough room for more Friends, but it wasn't enough for them to do anything but sit on a corner once the APC started rolling.

-Now it's a good time to talk. Tell us everything you know- Père David's Deer said bluntly, while she didn't enjoy being like this, any information that Nidhogg could give could save their lives.

-Yes! please help us- Boomslang and Bald Eagle said together.

-Alright, come closer and I'll tell you, all about Koryu's tragic origin- Nidhogg said, inviting someone to sit in her lap, just for fun since she didn't thought anyone would do it. Père David's Deer gladly took up her offer and leaned against Nidhogg too.

-Tragic?- Père David's Deer asked for confirmation, as she reached out with her hands, to make Nidhogg hold her tight.

-She fought the original Fiend, the virulent Beast, she won that fight but her victory was short lived- Nidhogg explained to the Cadre, she started to feel more comfortable and squeezed Père David's Deer, making her squeak as she held her like a plushie.

-Who was that?- Bald Eagle asked, even if she wouldn't enjoy knowing, as that Fiend was the reason of her accursed disease.

-Her name was Wendigo, she was the first and strongest Fiend, Koryu managed to defeat her but ended up wounded… You can figure out what happened afterwards- Nidhogg said, looking at Bald Eagle, both were victims of the same blood-bathed Fiend.

-Wendigo… She is the Fiend responsible for this!- Boomslang pointed, as their Snake often did, when she was having a fit.

-No, she was just the first victim of this disease!- Nidhogg said.

-This mutation is a curse to anyone afflicted by it… It worsens the bad in all of them- Nidhogg continued, she felt a sense of guilt, about all those bad things that she had done in the past.

-It wasn't fault of the Humans, they did want to research it for some reason, it didn't end well for any of them- Nidhogg said, smiling sadly as she had seen it first hand, Fenrir's handy work.

-Remembering that makes me very sad- Rhyolite said, wishing she could sigh as an APC, to express her sadness more clearly.

-So the humans being present here was just a stroke of luck?- Bald Eagle asked for confirmation, feeling quite disheartened.

-Yeah, this would have happened eventually even without their intervention, I don't know much else besides the fact drinking blood again is exhilarating- Nidhogg said taking a deep breath, she ran her claws carefully through Père David's Deer long hair, this Deer was like the Ravens and it felt nice to hold her close.

-Did you never drink blood before today?- Bald Eagle asked, feeling worried as she had barely lasted a few days, before she attacked someone else to feed on them before withering away.

-No, is it why I felt so weak and frail?- Nidhogg asked curious.

-Yes! You are very tough to endure it for so long, most would have gone insane or ended up killing their Friends- Père David's Deer complimented Nidhogg, smiling kindly to her, after all she was just another victim of this mess. The Ravens looked at the Deer with envy, but they did nothing as they were their guests.

-Or both things- Collared Peccary added, keeping her eyes on the road, she sighed thinking Mainland was just full of insanity.

-Yes, quite gruesome stuff, but unavoidable in the end- Bald Eagle said, thinking she would need some juicy blood herself.

-What about Koryu?- Père David's Deer asked, looking back at Nidhogg, the Deer felt the Dragon burying her face in her hair.

Nidhogg took a deep breath, trying to not look wimpy in front of the Cadre, but she couldn't avoid starting to tremble in fear.

-Everything I've faced, from fighting Ceruleans to seeing the things that the Fiends do, nothing compares to her presence-

Nidhogg explained, in a tone that felt like she was sharing her darkest memories, of something she buried deep in her mind.

-Calm down, you are scaring us!- Boomslang said, reacting like a little child, one that couldn't stomach any kind of scary story.

-You don't know true fear until you stand before her, then she now is suddenly behind you, showing you how powerless you truly are before The World- Nidhogg continued telling her story.

-The World?- Bald Eagle interrupted her, unable to stop herself.

-The Golden Dragon represents the Earth, our world belongs to her, she will bring forth another Ragnarok- Nidhogg explained.

-What is that?- Bald Eagle asked again, a bit frustrated that Nidhogg was being so cryptic, using words that she assumed others didn't know either! Bald Eagle was starting to feel dread.

-The twilight of the Gods, they might be with you but the end is near, even with the powerful Relic on your neck- Nidhogg said to Bald Eagle, the black eyelids in her white eyes focusing on the Time Amulet, in a way Bald Eagle thought was unnerving.

Bald Eagle felt she was moments away from trying to steal it.

-Don't try to scare us, we aren't going to walk quietly into the night, we will stand up to the Fiends until a new dawn rises all over Japari Park- Père David's Deer said to Nidhogg, reassuring the other Crusaders with her poetic and eloquent silver-tongue.

-Admirable, I might just have made the right choice, becoming a traitor and tagging alongside you- Nidhogg said, her doubts vanishing, she wouldn't allow this world come to an end again.

-How do you summon your… Thingies?- Sphinx asked, she had been listening to the entire conversation, in respectful silence.

-My Einherjar? I summon them with this, my Astral Guardian is a weapon, the legendary spear Gungnir!- Nidhogg explained as she summoned it briefly, the Cadre was in awe of the beautiful master-crafted spear in Nidhogg's grasp before it disappeared.

-It's good that Narwhal didn't saw it, she'd be too jealous- Père David's Deer said giggling, she almost felt tempted to touch it.

-I heard that- Narwhal groaned annoyed, from her seat besides the driver's, she was actually upset she couldn't see the spear.

-I guess that Spear works in a similar way on how Byakko now lives inside Smilodon's blade- Bald Eagle said, showing that she could be quite smart from time to time, also as a quick-thinker.

-How did you know that? I guess you had quite the adventure to get here- Nidhogg commented, unsure how to feel that Bald Eagle guessed how Gungnir worked, it had Sleipnir's soul on it.

-You'd be quite a fearsome foe, Nidhogg, if you weren't so soft and wimpy- Sphinx said feeling Nidhogg was stronger than her.

-I don't think she is soft or wimpy for being scared of Koryu- Boomslang said dryly, as she was terrified of the mere thought of facing Koryu, fighting against someone like that is just folly.

-I think we are getting somewhere Cadre, Rhyo show the rest of the Cadre, in one of your screens- Collared Peccary ordered to Rhyolite, in a very serious tone, she wasn't happy or scared.

-You got it- Rhyolite answered, showing everyone in the back what she had saw, it was something no one expected to exist.

The remains of a human settlement stood before them, as their Diamondback drove through the main street, a haunting aura loomed all over the place. It the place was still in decent shape, it had only been abandoned quite recently, which would mean the Humans who lived here had been wiped out not long ago.

Rhyolite started scanning the area, desperately looking for any sign of life to no avail, there wasn't any survivors still around.

-Should we stick around and see if we can find anything useful in the morning?- Collared Peccary asked out loud, as they could scavenge for food, medical supplies or other very useful items.

-We should, but tonight is dangerous, what do you say Cadre?- Père David's Deer asked, she would make a decision based on what's best for them, but she wanted to know who was willing.

-I will go with you- Bald Eagle said, volunteering first without a doubt, she was ready to fight again for the sake of their Cadre.

-Me too, I can't let you go without me, because of ... reasons- Boomslang said, scared but she had to be with them, had to make sure Père David's Deer didn't get cheeky with Bald Eagle.

-I can't stay behind then, I'll go with you!- Nidhogg said feeling she had to be with the Crusaders, prove she wanted to repent.

-I need you to stay with the APC, keep the wounded and weary safe, maybe you can lend us your Ravens to spy from the sky- Père David's Deer addressed Nidhogg, like she was just another member of the Cadre, those Ravens being under her command.

-I think we should stick close together, explore on foot while I remain in close proximity, just in case we need to retreat fast- Rhyolite advised, as the last time they did something like this, it ended with Bald Eagle being infected by the Fiend Cheetah.

-I'll drive slowly, keep your eyes open, Fiends are deadly when ambushing- Rhyolite made sure to remind the Cadre about it.

-I don't think they will come after us so quickly, after all they must think Nidhogg is engaging us, right?- Père David's Deer said optimistically, certain that this night would be a quiet one.

-Let's get to it, so we can get back on the road, Point Hope is very close right?- Boomslang asked, wanting to believe that they would be safe there, that the Fiends wouldn't attack there.

-Open your back-door, Rhyolite, wish us luck- Bald Eagle said, thinking of the last time they scavenged, her wings got clipped.

As the trio walked out of the APC, they immediately assumed their battle stances, Boomslang up front and Père David's Deer in the back with Bald Eagle flying in between them. Suzaku and Genbu manifested as well, to help them keep eyes on the sides and the rear. As the group started to carefully explore, building to building, gathering a couple of cardboard boxes full of items, they found medical supplies, lots of food and even a few things that maybe Rhyo could find useful after they showed it to her.

Their APC slowly followed them with the Ravens circling around them, high in the sky scouting to make sure nothing could try to sneak on them, it was then when they saw some movement.

-There is someone right there!- Both of the Ravens yelled at the same time, pointing towards at a ruined church bell-tower.

-Watch it!- A voice screamed from above, as Père David's Deer didn't hesitate on taking a shot, hoping to hit something there.

-Who are you!?- Bald Eagle roared, flying to face whoever that had been quietly observing them, showing how tense she was.

-Relax, I'm not an enemy, I'm a scout- African Wild Dog said, adjusting her scarf, noticing just now that it had a hole on it.

-Sorry about that, we have Friends that need respite, can you help us get to Point Hope fast?- Bald Eagle asked, coming out honestly to this new Friend, for they were a bit desperate now.

-Sure thing, help me down from this creepy building, it was the best vantage point in this town- African Wild Dog said opening her arms, she waited for Bald Eagle to pick her up and fly down together, which the Bird did meanwhile Boomslang complained.

-You certainly look very familiar- Père David's Deer said, as she ogled African Wild Dog, she looked like an experienced veteran.

-Let's get going, there were some really powerful Fiends lurking close by, we must to get to Point Hope!- African Wild Dog said, as she had dire news to share, with her own Cadre and Leader.

-Hop in already!- Collared Peccary yelled at all of them, staying talking like this in the dark, it was just begging for an ambush.

-Let's get out of here- Boomslang pleaded, she was really tired and scared, she just wanted to cuddle with Bald Eagle and rest.

The Crusaders barely manage to squeeze in the new cardboard boxes, full of useful human items, inside of the APC while also making room for African Wild Dog. Their guest scouted around quite surprised, admiring the many colourful but tough looking Friends inside the APC. African Wild Dog felt like there was still hope, after all the horrors she had seen, during her scouting mission. Point Hope would need all the Friends it could get, to hold the line against the darkness, that was creeping all around it. The City of Friends was the next prize of the Yellow Dragon.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen: Fear of the Dark**_

" _... When I'm walking a dark road, I'm a man that walks alone…"_

Père David's Deer sighed, having to say goodbye so soon to an amazing Pathfinder like African Wild Dog was a shame, but the Deer knew that the bonds within each Cadre were everything.

African Wild Dog displayed her prowess, exiting the APC by it's top hatch, her scarf blowing in the wind as a new day dawned.

-You sure you don't want to come with us?- Boomslang asked, poking from the hatch of the APC, African Wild Dog didn't reply.

-She is going back with her Friends, let's keep going, we are almost there!- Bald Eagle said, standing below her Boomslang, taking a good look at her stuff as Collared Peccary suggested.

-Let's see what Point Hope has to offer- Collared Peccary said, driving again, very pleased that nothing else happened through the night, she already dreaded another weird thing happening.

As the Diamondback drove past her. African Wild Dog waved goodbye to the Crusaders, she wished them safe travels but now had her own mission to attend to, specially now that she could trust this other Cadre to deliver the news to Point Hope.

In spite of knowing Garm and Fenrir had reached the Mainland, that they were closing in Point Hope slowly, in their deaths they saw the end of their Crusade. Taking away the Fiends power to Eclipse, it would make the Sun reliable again, to fight them off.

-Strange contact ahead!- Rhyolite warned, suddenly breaking the silence, she had never ever seen reading like these before.

The Crusaders listened to her with renewed dread, even if the Sun was now protecting them, nothing stopped a new Eclipse from happening. So long as that possibility existed, the Cadre would never be at ease, not even during the sunniest of days.

-What the fuck is that!?- Collared Peccary yelled, stepping on the Diamondback's breaks, more confused than scared for now.

The Crusaders rushed to take a look at the thing standing in front of their APC, through the screens, the front windows and even opening the top hatch. It looked like a Star Beast, one of the original costumes that Japari Park personnel used, to have it entertain visitors, taking photos with them and other very fun activities. However, that was during the Golden Age of Japari Park, but seeing a Star Beast now, it just wasn't a good omen.

-CRUSADERS!- The Star Beast screamed loudly, the Cadre was shocked, that volume was impossible for any Friend to achieve.

-What do you need?- Père David's Deer asked, poking out of the hatch, feeling the awful smell coming from the Star Beast.

If it wasn't for that stench it would be actually cute and cuddly.

-If you go into Point Hope, you'll die gruesomely, stay out of it- The Star Beast said nonchalantly, shocking the Crusader Cadre.

-Who are you- Père David's Deer demanded an answer angrily.

-Nothing, but this world belongs to me, please stand aside so I get to play with you personally- The Star Beast answered, then it started to laugh madly, until it started coughing up its blood.

-Koryu!?- Père David's Deer asked in disbelief, she summoned her staff, but was too shocked to take a shot at the Star Beast.

-Do you wanna see me?- The Star Beast asked, but she didn't wait for an answer, all the Crusaders were in a stunned silence.

What they saw there was something the Cadre would never forget, several years later it would live on in their nightmares.

The Star Beast started removing the head of the furry costume, slowly twisting the costume's head around its own neck, blood gushing out as the sound of its neck snapping echoed through the sands of the desert. When the Star Beast finally managed to pop it's costume head off, the Crusaders inside and outside the APC couldn't look away. She was a human or what used to be one, most of her skin had been flayed, her eyes were both hanging outside of their sockets. Père David's Deer felt a chill crawling up her spine, she dropped her bow that vanished back to sandstar, she felt nauseous and was struggling not to vomit.

-Hahahaha, surprised!? The sun is annoying, but once I have the relic, it won't stop me anymore- Koryu spoke through her meat puppet, which waved at the Crusaders slowly, with blood pouring from the mouth of the desecrated Human as it spoke.

Amidst the horror she was witnessing and her extreme dislike of blood messing up with her, Père David's Deer remembered what had carried her all the way here, she had to do her best to preserve what was left of Japari Park. She had to avenge the fallen Friends too, she gathered her courage and spoke again.

-What a disgusting way to finally talk to us, do your worst, you won't find any of us wanting!- Père David's Deer said trying her best to talk back at the abomination, she could feel tears falling down her face, before she started coughing up due to nausea.

The Star Beast said no more, it just started laughing madly, so much that the blood pouring out of its mouth made it's jaw fall off. That was when Collared Peccary had enough, she resumed driving and made Rhyo narrowly avoid the Star Beast. As much as she wanted to drive straight over it, that poor Human body and furry costume deserved better. After Rhyolite passed her, the Star Beast dropped dead again, like a puppet without any strings. The Crusaders hoped the human could finally find rest.

-Is everyone alright?- Père David's Deer asked, worried other Friends were also feeling nauseous, or something much worse.

-We are fine- Bald Eagle answered, in the name of the Cadre.

-I thought our first encounter with a God would be interesting, knowing our kind of luck, I should have known would it just be disgusting- Collared Peccary said holding back a nervous laugh, after that sick puppeteering, she really needed a night of sleep.

-Are you sure Koryu once was Heroic?- Boomslang asked quite exasperated, Boomslang had enough, of all these crazy things.

-I am, the endless Hunger just turned her insane, she must be stopped!- Nidhogg said reassuring Boomslang, as if Koryu's old heroic deeds, somehow made what they saw easier to swallow.

-Calm down Boomslang, we are safe for now, tonight we'll still be safe in Point Hope- Narwhal reassured Boomslang, in spite of still being in a weakened state, she was slowly rehydrating.

-Sorry, I just wish for once, just for once we had a quiet day- Boomslang sighed, not looking forward to Point Hope anymore.

-We will be safe in there, it might not be a quiet night, but we will be able to make a stand better in there- Horus said, talking for Sphinx, who was still sleepy since that last healing draught.

-We'll be finally be there, any moment now, right?- Bald Eagle asked, as she wanted to make Boomslang feel safe once again.

-We are leaving the Sankai region behind, once we reach the Nakabe region, we'll see it in the distance- Rhyolite answered, showing the Crusaders the trajectory in a map, on her screens.

-Hopefully the next region won't be a desert, I don't want to be a burden- Narwhal said, she thought on how poor her first time on a real desert was, she had never felt so weak or frail before.

-You will really like Nakabe region then- Horus said to Narwhal.

The rest of the journey through the desert was uneventful, the Diamondback reached the wet lowlands of the Nakabe Region, after crossing a strangely solid and rather large wooden bridge they could finally see Point Hope in the distance. It was like a jewel on the sands, a city port that still stood the test of time, a relic from the Golden Days of Japari Park welcome the Cadre.

After all they had been through, the Crusaders finally made it.

-This city is built upon a solid foundation, it's quite impressive- Rhyolite stated, showing the Crusaders a beautiful view of Point Hope, connecting herself with the AI that was running the City.

-So many buildings- Bald Eagle said, pondering how high some of those structures reached, she could make a new nest in one.

-The walls, they look quite solid too- Boomslang said cheering.

-Stop by the first door you find, if we are welcome guests, we should be polite as well- Père David's Deer said, trying to stay calm, she was a bit shaken but she had to lead the Cadre now.

-You got it- Collared Peccary answered, keeping an eye out for gates, she was keen on seeing what kind of Friends lived there.

After about ten minutes, the Cadre finally found a Friend on watch, to their surprise it was someone who recognized also Père David's Deer. The moment she popped out of the hatch, she was called out by her name, by a very old Friend in arms.

-Shifuzou?- Mule Deer asked, she stopped eating her apple surprised, that was a phantom thief she didn't expect to see.

-Aw, hell no… Hi Mule Deer, still eating Apples?- Père David's Deer said, before asking her something, trying to break the ice.

-They are my favorite, hang in there, I'll get this gate open- Mule Deer answered, then left her post, to open it manually.

-No way in Japari Hell! It's the Apple Addict- Collared Peccary said, suddenly remembering her, she was a venerable Spear.

The Diamondback stood before some reinforced doors, of some alloy unknown to Friends, they creaked slowly starting to open.

The rest of the Cadre, which didn't know Mule Deer at all, were impressed that she managed to open the doors by pure brawn.

The Crusaders gave to Mule Deer a hearty round of applauses.

-Thank you! You should go to the central district, Jinmengyo will be happy to see you, maybe we all can share a meal then- Mule Deer said, as she turned her back on the APC and started closing the Door, showing off her physical strength once again.

-Mind telling us her story?- Boomslang asked, to Père David's Deer, who didn't reply outright. The Deer was lost in memories.

-Not much to say, she is a good Spear, all she asks for is to eat food together afterward- Collared Peccary answered, she drove very slowly, for the streets of Point Hope were unknown to her.

-She is a decent Spear, I'm glad to see her doing well, but she knows me from those embarrassing young years- Père David's Deer said sighing, she wasn't looking forward to be teased over when she was a "Phantom Thief", she was quite silly back then.

-I didn't change much myself!- Collared Peccary said proudly.

-Any chance we will ever learn more about your past?- Bald Eagle asked, seeing how so many Friends knew Père David's Deer, it bothered her that the Deer avoided talking about that.

-Maybe one day, we'll not be chased by Fiends, I will gladly tell you all you want to know about me or Piggy then- Père David's Deer said, as she had done before, when asked about her past.

-Can I ask you at least one question?- Bald Eagle said begging.

-Fine- Père David's Deer sighed, finding the usual compromise.

-How did you learn to use your staff like a Bow? The things you do with it are sometimes surreal- Bald Eagle asked going for a different angle, maybe regarding her archery, she'd be honest.

-Years of Practice, it's one of last few things that my Caretaker taught me, so I kept training after they left- Père David's Deer explained, in a deadpan tone, clearly unhappy answering that.

-Sorry, but it's a good thing, in a way he is still with you!- Bald

Eagle apologized, quickly trying to cheer up Père David's Deer.

-Attention Cadre! I detect Jinmengyo near- Rhyolite informed, unknowingly saving Bald Eagle, from a very awkward situation.

-Joy! A shame that Narwhal fell asleep, she'll be happy to see her again!- Boomslang said, filled with joy, she loved reunions.

-I see her!- Collared Peccary said, as she slowly drove where the UMA Friend stood, to her surprise Jinmengyo didn't notice at all. Jinmengyo appeared to be in some sort of deep trance.

-Hey, are you there?- Père David's Deer said, resisting the urge to poke Jinmengyo with her staff, as silly as that might sound.

-Sorry! I was scrying in this hotel mirror, I read in the past that the more souls a mirror reflects, the more powerful it becomes- Jinmengyo explained to the Cadre, kinda creeping them all out.

-That's pretty grim, did you see anything?- Père David's Deer asked visibly concerned, Jinmengyo likely knew the danger that lurked in the horizon, that Point Hope was in imminent danger.

-Nothing good, but that's not important, it's good to see you all again- Jinmengyo said, trying to change the topics, none of the Crusaders thought it wise to press that matter with Jinmengyo.

-It's good to see you, but we have much to do, shall we go?- Père David's Deer said, inviting Jinmengyo to get on the APC.

-Whoa, your group is much larger now, I'll have to take you to a new bigger place for you to stay!- Jinmengyo said, she had a look at the crammed APC, seeing the trio of unexpected guests.

-Greetings- Nidhogg said to Jinmengyo, as both UMAs gazed at each other, feeling very curious about the abilities of the other.

-Just drive east, you'll know where we are going, when you see it- Jinmengyo said to Collared Peccary, for she was behind the wheel. Collared Peccary saluted Jinmengyo and did as ordered.

The last bit of driving lead the Crusader Cadre into a beautiful building, it looked like some sort of Mansion, slightly worn out by time, it still remained grandiose and eye-catching just like Point Hope itself. The entrance had a big cracked sign that said something, sadly most of the Friends didn't know how to read.

-This was a Luxury Hotel for Japari Park visitors to stay at, it will suit all of your needs just fine, I'll be the one to serve you- Jinmengyo said, doing a curtsy greeting with her Yukata like a maid's skirt, surprising the Cadre that she'd be coddling them.

-Jackpot!- Collared Peccary said, raising her closed fist happily.

-We could use some rest, I have already considered our next move too, with the info we have gathered so far- Père David's Deer said, ever since they had arrived to the mainland, they didn't have any moment to settle down, to mourn Smilodon.

-First you gotta settle down the business that brought you here in the first place- Jinmengyo said in a surprisingly soft manner.

-YOU ARE RIGHT!- Bald Eagle and Boomslang yelled in unison.

-Let's go, I can cook something nice for you, then we can talk about it- Jinmengyo said, moving to the front of the APC, she wanted to carry Narwhal in her arms. She was so proud of her.

-It's okay, I can walk, I want to walk…- Sphinx said, struggling to get up, managing to avoid falling with the help of the Medjai.

Jinmengyo lead the Crusaders into the Mansion, they saw that she had cleaned it up beforehand for them, as it didn't have any dust showing the Mansion's years. Sphinx barely made it to a couch, she could keep resting in it, exerting herself just a bit.

-It feels good being able to move again- Sphinx said stretching.

-I still need to nurse you, for at least another day- Père David's Deer said sitting besides Sphinx, she subtly put her arm around the Deer's shoulder. Horus appeared on top of the Deer's beret.

-You can get comfortable here, I'll put Narwhal in the bathtub first, then I'll make you a homemade meal- Jinmengyo said leaving the rest of the Cadre, as her Disciple needed her first.

-We finally made it to Point Hope, I can't believe it, we can finally complete our quest!- Bald Eagle sentenced, full of joy.

-And then we can go home!- Boomslang said, shocking the rest of the Cadre. Bald Eagle looked like she just got punched hard.

-What? No! We can't go home yet, we gotta defeat the Fiends- Bald Eagle reminded Boomslang of their duty as the Crusaders.

-Did you not see what we ran into earlier? You really think that we can stop Koryu!?- Boomslang asked angrily, quickly losing her usual friendly demeanor, showing how she truly felt inside.

-All of us together can!- Bald Eagle yelled, her face getting red, she couldn't understand why Boomslang didn't believe in them.

-Quit it, it's time for us to relax, not to yell at each other! Chill- Nidhogg yelled to both Boomslang and Bald Eagle, the Dragon used her armored fingers to grab both Snake and Bird, forcing them to sit together in a soft couch like the couple they were.

-Thank you Nidhogg, I was just about to hit them with my staff again- Père David's Deer said, quite happy that she didn't have to do that. This confused both Bald Eagle and Boomslang a lot.

-You kinda stopped doing that…- Bald Eagle said, realizing the times she got hit by Père David's Deer eventually reached zero.

-Any reasons for it?- Boomslang asked, recovering her familiar friendly tone of voice again, she blushed now, thinking about how rude she was to the Cadre. She had to make amends now.

-You two stopped being childish, no point on disciplining you anymore, when I started counting on you- Père David's Deer

explained, all while she checked on Sphinx's condition again.

-That's the nicest thing you'll ever hear from her, I assure you- Collared Peccary said giggling, making Père David's Deer pout.

-Don't bully her… She is trying her best- Rhyolite says, finally managing to say five words in a row, without even stuttering.

-Same as you, Rhyolite, let's sit here together there- Collared Peccary said, leading Rhyolite to a smaller couch in the corner.

-That one over there is for us, sit at my sides- Nidhogg told the Ravens, they flew and landed on each side of the Dragon, once she adjusted her dragon-scales. She could finally rest for a bit.

-Now that we are comfortable, we gotta talk about Koryu, we can't stand aside and do nothing- Père David's Deer said, she had finished checking up on Sphinx, her tone was very somber.

-We can't fight her, as we are right now, but I'm sorry for my outburst earlier… I'm just scared- Boomslang said, apologizing.

-I think most, if not all of us, here are scared, Boomslang… But if we do not stop Koryu, Japari Park will cease to exist, the rest of World will be next… Her Hunger will never be sated- Nidhogg said, reminding the Cadre that while the danger they faced was insurmountable, they had to do all within their power to stop it.

-I'm sure Jinmengyo has a plan, she is taking this too well, she must have something in mind to help us- Collared Peccary said, stepping up, trying to reassure her fellow Crusaders about their future. The Cadre was in good hands now, they would survive.

-That I do! But first you deserve a good meal, I hope you like spaghetti, it will be ready soon- Jinmengyo said re-entering the living room, she was wearing a pink apron with a fish in a hook in it, such amusing sight made all of the Crusaders smile again.

-We haven't eaten well, ever since we arrived at the Mainland, anything will be splendid- Père David's Deer said, respectfully bowing to Jinmengyo, speaking for the entire Crusader Cadre.

-If it's really good, she'd be a fair match to Blue Whale, right?- Bald Eagle asked Boomslang, comparing Jinmengyo's motherly reception to how Blue Whale too good care of them in Kyoshu.

-She feels more like a cool big sister- Boomslang said not quite agreeing, as Jinmengyo's slender frame made her feel closer to

Père David's Deer, also being quite quirky like the Deer as well.

-I feel we should properly introduce ourselves… - Nidhogg said to her Ravens, as she looked at Jinmengyo, she felt the need to explain to her who she was and why she had joined the Cadre.

-We can talk after the meal, I just returned to ask the Cadre a question, what kind of drinks do you want? Juice? Tea? Maybe something stronger?- Jinmengyo asked, happy at the prospect she'd finally get to share a stiff drink, with cute battle hardened Friends once again. She was really in the mood for some Sake.

-NO BOOZE PLEASE!- Bald Eagle and Boomslang said in unison.

-I can't drink, I gotta nurse Sphinx- Père David's Deer said, she had to be responsible, she also didn't want to risk sleeping with Sphinx. She had a feeling that Horus would also be ok with her.

-I guess that I'll pass then, we can drink some other time, ok?- Collared Peccary said really lamenting this missed opportunity.

-I'll hold you up on that, once this mess is over, I'll call you to eat at the dining room ok?- Jinmengyo said leaving the Cadre, no Crusader said anything else, all of them were very hungry.

The wait for the meal went very slowly, the weight of the rush from place to place all around the Mainland, had finally catch up to the Cadre. Nidhogg observed the others with the Ravens, she wanted to know how their group dynamics worked, for she didn't want to feel like the "New Girl". She really wanted to feel like part of their group, Nidhogg wanted to build a strong bond with the Crusaders, she wanted to become part of their family.

-Food is served!- Jinmengyo screeched loudly from the dining hall, her sweet voice being so loud. It was a shock to the entire Cadre, specially since several Friends were about to fall asleep.

The Cadre yawned and stretched after hearing Jinmengyo's call. Père David's Deer helped Sphinx, so she finally stopped overextending herself trying to walk, she was so close to a full recovery and she shouldn't be allowed to set back the progress.

Jinmengyo put five chairs for each on side of the table, so they could sit on either side, with Jinmengyo taking Narwhal's spot.

-Let's pray before eating- Jinmengyo said, all of the Crusaders join her prayer, the original members thought about Smilodon.

When they finally started eating, only Jinmengyo, Père David's Deer and Collared Peccary knew how to use a fork properly, the other Friends were struggling to eat their spaghetti. Boomslang and Bald Eagle were staining their faces with the sauce, Rhyo didn't even bother trying and allowed Collared Peccary to spoon feed her. Nidhogg and the Ravens very slowly ate to avoid the same fate of Boomslang and Bald Eagle. Sphinx displayed the mundane utility of Horus' powers, she summoned a Medjai to spoon feed herself, just copying Collared Peccary's movements.

-Now... That is pretty fucking cool!- Collared Peccary admitted.

-I have news regarding Riukiu Island- Jinmengyo said, knowing that this was the right moment to inform the Cadre, while they were busy eating they would listen to her, without interrupting.

-Their stockpile of Japari Buns is about to run out, the Friends are going hungry, you are gonna have to address that matter first!- Jinmengyo continued, delivering some very bad news to the Crusaders, but it was their original quest, it had to be dealt with. The quicker they settled down on it, the better for all of Japari Park, then they could focus on dealing with the Fiends.

-We lost our Lucky Beast in Kyoshu Island, none of us knows what the Island needs, do you have some around here?- Bald Eagle asked, recalling the day when they had lost their Lucky Beast, one day "Big Boss" was just gone as if it had else to do.

-I can easily find one today, they go around here underground, always on the move from here to there- Jinmengyo answered, she had always wondered just how many Lucky Beasts existed.

-I got an idea, she won't like it, but it's the most logical thing we can do in this situation- Père David's Deer said, lamenting that she had to do this to Narwhal, whom she had slept with.

-Is it what I think it is?- Collared Peccary asked, feeling quite uneasy, she could guess what was the most logical thing to do.

-You know me so well, Narwhal and Rhyolite can carry all the things Riukiu Island needs, from here to there faster without most of us hoarding space!- Père David's Deer explained her plan, knowing Narwhal would refuse to go, she would not be okay with leaving the Cadre behind and missing out the fight.

-You want us to split up?- Boomslang asked feeling very sad.

-For the sake of Riukiu Island, it is truly your best option, I'll try my best to convince Narwhal to agree to this- Jinmengyo said, she'd be as persuasive as she could, Narwhal would not go against her when it was for the sake of the Cadre's Island.

-Thanks for that, I don't think she'd listen to me- Père David's Deer said, knowing in spite of them having slept together once, Narwhal would stubbornly refuse to leave her fellow Crusaders.

-I don't think I could leave Rhyolite alone by herself- Collared Peccary said, reaching out to hold Rhyo's hand under the table.

-You can go with her too, you know?- Nidhogg said, she was a bit harsh, but she really felt this was the right thing to do here.

Every Friend without an Astral Guardian protecting them should stand aside, the upcoming hunt would be brutal and merciless.

-I'll have to think about it- Collared Peccary answered, she had no joke for this moment, nothing came to her mind. Nidhogg was right, even if she was a bit cruel, she should stand aside.

-I don't like this idea… - Rhyolite said, trying her hardest not to stutter, they had gotten this far together and splitting up was a terrible idea. Every time they did that, a Friend ended up dead.

-I don't like it either, no one here does, but Riukiu Island needs your aid- Jinmengyo said looking at Boomslang and Bald Eagle, these two Friends who could then focus in hunting down Koryu.

-We'll be fine, we now have Nidhogg and Sphinx with us, I also have a plan! But first we must rest and organize the Wild Hunt-

Père David's Deer said, her voice echoing loudly, full of resolve.

-You are going to stay with them?- Collared Peccary asked, she knew Deerie so well, she didn't want to be pushed away again.

-I'm the Healer and the Leader of this Cadre, of course I will stay, they need me the most- Père David's Deer replied, her cold tone was extremely serious, the Deer was right as always.

-But you don't have any Astral Guardian, you are breaking your own rules!- Collared Peccary said tears running down her face.

-Are you okay!?- Jinmengyo asked very worried, but Bald Eagle stopped her, they all knew this would happen, sooner or later.

-Rhyo, can you lend me Smilodon's sword?- Père David's Deer said to Rhyolite, her expression twisting with ice cold hatred.

-You got it!- Rhyolite said pulling the sheathed blade from her Hard-Hat, handling it to Père David's Deer very carefully, Rhyo knew how much this tragic keepsake meant for the Crusaders.

-Smilodon, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, your blade will not rest in my hands- Père David's Deer said, apologizing to Smilodon at last, every Friend prayed for her soul to find rest.

-I will keep you safe here while you prepare for the Wild Hunt, you can give Smilodon a send-off worthy of her deeds, you can finally mourn her- Jinmengyo said feeling guilty, for having to use these brave Friends, but they were the chosen of the Gods, she had to believe in them and the deities standing with them.

I think we need dessert first , then we'll go to sleep, tomorrow we will mourn Smilodon and start to prepare for the Wild Hunt-

Père David's Deer said smiling to Jinmengyo, her support would

be really important for the Cadre, to get it back in good shape.

The Crusader Cadre was finally safe at Point Hope, they would rest and begin to prepare, for the Wild Fiend Hunt would begin.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen: The Prophecy**_

"… _Through the eyes of the future I see…"_

Jinmengyo sighed, she tried keeping her frustration to herself, but she did expect the two Crusaders under her care to have a better grasp of their Astral Guardians. For now it felt like pure dumb luck had kept Boomslang and Bald Eagle alive and well.

-Okay, that's enough, you can rest now- Jinmengyo said, she prepared two cups of cinnamon tea, for the tired battle couple.

-This is impossible!- Boomslang said collapsing, Jinmengyo wanted them to create something physical, using their Astral Guardians divine power, but they couldn't give it physical form.

-I can't do it!- Bald Eagle screamed furiously, previously she easily overcame many challenges with Suzaku's might, but this task was just beyond her. For once Bald Eagle felt inadequate.

-Come on now, I didn't expect you to do it on the first try, that would have been a Miracle- Jinmengyo said trying to encourage the pair, after all she depended on them, all of Japari Park did.

-They are gonna need those relics that you are hoarding, to be able to summon something actually tangible- Nidhogg said very amusedly, trying to relax, as they were safe for the time being.

-With their combat experience, I thought they could make it without them, I'll fetch them after Breakfast- Jinmengyo said, considering the things she saw while scrying, it was a bad sign.

-Come on, get up now, food is on the way!- Nidhogg said with a big smile, helping Bald Eagle and Boomslang stand up again.

-I'll be right back with some food and drinks- Jinmengyo said, giving a respectful bow before running off, leaving in a hurry.

-We are terrible, aren't we?- Boomslang asked, feeling weary.

-Not the worst I've seen- Nidhogg answered, ruffling the messy hair of Boomslang and Bald Eagle, like she did with the Ravens.

-Thanks, it means a lot for both of us- Bald Eagle said sighing.

The three Friends heard a discussion in the distance, they were worried it was the unavoidable talk over the Cadre splitting up, but it turned out to be just Sphinx and Père David's Deer arguing.

-I'm telling you, you still could use three more days of resting!- Père David's Deer said frustrated, Sphinx was already being too active, as if she already fully recovered from all of her injuries.

-I'm fine! I can walk again- Sphinx said dismissive of the Deer, as she was tired of just lying in a bed, just doing nothing at all.

-Fine, but I'll have to do a full check-up later, ok?- Père David's Deer said blushing hard, she knew that Sphinx would tease her during the check-up, touching her was something she did enjoy.

-As many times as you'd like, Doc- Sphinx said, imitating Père David's Deer cheeky tongue poking gesture, making her groan.

-Sacre Bleu!- Père David's Deer cursed, extremely frustrated.

-Deer fawn! Are you ready to go?- Sphinx asked the Deer, she had Horus bring to them Smilodon's blade, still with its sheath.

-After breakfast, okay? I'm not ready yet…- Père David's Deer answered, her hands shaking, with her grip tight on the sheath.

-Don't be like that, from what I heard Smilodon trusted your command, Shifuzou- Nidhogg said, reaching out to the Deer.

-Thanks Nidhogg, you turned out to be fairly sweet, under all that scrap- Père David's Deer said, admiring Nidhogg's armor.

-Scales!- Nidhogg said, correcting Père David's Deer's comment.

-Any news on your little birds?- Boomslang asked quite eager.

-They will return at night then ask for treats, with information you requested, they will have it- Nidhogg answered, she knew their modus operandi, the Ravens would return with the Dusk.

-Are you sure they will be fine?- Bald Eagle asked, she was a bit worried, wondering whether the Ravens be safe on their own.

-Considering they tracked you since Kyoshu Island undetected? Yes they will be fine- Nidhogg reassured Bald Eagle, reminding her of the time the Ravens stalked the Crusader Cadre, silently.

-Okay! That's fair enough- Bald Eagle said holding back a laugh.

-Breakfast is served!- Jinmengyo said, calling to the Crusaders.

As the Friends outdoors rushed inside, to eat their first meal of the day, they were met with the sight of a very angry Narwhal. She was just pouting at them, Père David's Deer acknowledged her, thinking that it was her responsibility to address Narwhal. After all, it was her decision as their Leader, to split the Cadre.

-Narwhal, even if we had let you vote, it would have been all of vs just you- Père David's Deer said vehemently, she hated this kind of thing, but she knew that she had to be firm in her decision.

Narwhal said nothing and just broke into tears, Rhyolite appeared behind her and rushed to hug her, Collared Peccary walked in to apologize for hiding and sending Narwhal to do the talking.

-It's okay Narwhal, we didn't agree to this either, so it would have been at least three refusing to go away- Collared Peccary said, showing she was still reluctant about following her orders.

-It's to save Riukiu Island, you know?- Bald Eagle joined the conversation, as it was unfair to forget the reason for the split.

-That's our home- Boomslang joined holding Bald Eagle's hand.

-Crusaders, calm down and come eat your breakfast, or I'll be very upset!- Jinmengyo warned them all, quickly dispelling the ruckus going on, each Crusader sat in their places once more.

-We are very sorry, thanks for the meal!- The Crusaders said in unison, the Cadre started eating without any further discussion.

Jinmengyo had made some scrambled eggs with toast, each of the Crusaders had a cup of tea too, of a very strong, and fruity flavour. Breakfast passed without further discussion, under the watchful eye of Jinmengyo, no one dared to interrupt the meal.

-It has come to my attention that the group chosen to go and save Riukiu Island. You don't want to go?- Jinmengyo asked, her tone was soft and gentle, her gaze was like a giant iceberg.

-I can fight as well as the others- Narwhal said, looking down to hide her tears, she didn't want to leave her Friends behind.

-We don't doubt your combat prowess, but in that desert you are on the back-foot, you are also the only one that can carry the supplies to Riukiu Island in time!- Père David's Deer said to Narwhal, remembering the night that they shared in the Lodge, she'd be the Friend missing having Narwhal around the most.

-I don't wanna go either- Rhyolite said, without ever stuttering.

-Neither do I- Collared Peccary added, she felt terrible about this after not opposing yesterday, after such a nice meal too.

-I'm afraid this isn't up for debate, I saw it on the mirror while scrying, all three of you must go to Riukiu Island!- Jinmengyo exclaimed, shocking all of the Crusaders with such a statement.

-Really!?- Père David's Deer asked, lacking better words, she spoke on behalf of the Crusader Cadre. Those who would go or those who would stay to fight, both sides were flabbergasted.

-Yes! I saw it clearly, if Riukiu Island is to be saved, they must start their journey today- Jinmengyo answered without doubts.

-That's just so sudden… Tonight?- Narwhal asked, Jinmengyo nodded in response, confirming they had one last day together.

-We've been through a lot of things together, this isn't the end- Bald Eagle spoke up, while she was sad about this, she knew it was for the best. The Cadre could always reunite in the future.

-I'll miss you all a lot- Collared Peccary said while standing up.

-We'll miss you too, Piggy!- Boomslang said, already feeling a bit emotional, as she was already trying to hold back her tears.

-You've done far more for us than anyone will ever recognize, we wouldn't have made it far, without you being able to drive- Bald Eagle said, she flew to hug Collared Peccary, tears falling down. Collared Peccary ruffled Bald Eagle's hair while smiling.

-You make it hard for me not to cry in front of Rhyo- Collared Peccary said her voice cracking, Piggy brushed away her tears

she felt incredibly embarrassed of showing her sadness openly.

-This is just so moving!- Rhyolite said, standing up to hug both Bald Eagle and Collared Peccary, squishing them both together.

-Calm down Crusaders, you got one day left to spend together, make it count! Japari Park counts on you- Jinmengyo said, as she stood up as well, giving the Cadre a rather respectful bow.

Any of the Crusaders still sitting stood up, the Cadre left as a whole, they had lots of things to get done, leaving Jinmengyo alone to wash the dishes. Jinmengyo sighed trying to keep her composure, not because of the work she had to do now, but something else weighted in her heart. What she saw, the last time she used Scry in the mirror, was extremely disheartening.

-Are you doubting your own predictions?- A dark figure standing in the corner asked, it's silhouette resembled a Bird Friend, one which had easily flown into the room in absolute silence.

-It's the extreme accuracy of my predictions that have me like this- Jinmengyo answered, she focused on washing the dishes, as she wasn't in the mood to explain to "her" why she was sad.

-Well, I bring you the Relics you asked of me, use them wisely- The dark figure said flying towards Jinmengyo, giving her a pair of colorful bracelets, exactly like the ones she had in her wrists.

-Thank you for your blessings- Jinmengyo said, kneeling before the dark figure, she humbly prayed to the God standing by her.

-The board is set, now the pieces are moving, is that the thing that weighs so heavily upon your heart?- The dark figure asked amused, after all the things she had seen, all the disasters that she had predicted, Jinmengyo felt cursed by her ability to scry.

-I have their lives in my hands- Jinmengyo answered very sad.

-Do not fear, death is not the end- The dark figure said as she comforted her, by gently caressing Jinmengyo with her hands.

-I understand that but...- Jinmengyo said standing up, she was interrupted by the realization that She was gone, as quickly as She arrived with the Relics, She had left her talking to herself.

-I guess all that I can do now is to help them as much as I can- Jinmengyo said to herself, looking at the colourful bracelets on her hands, a pair of Holy Relics safeguarded by a divine Friend.

Jinmengyo finished her prayer and then stood up, adjusting her Yukata before walking out, to bestow upon Boomslang and Bald Eagle. Jinmengyo felt a bitter taste in her mouth, she had her doubts about sending such a young couple to fight Koryu, not because she doubted them but because of the extreme danger.

They reminded her so much of past Friends of her, whose lives she also gambled away, for the sake of preserving Japari Park.

-Narwhal, go find Mule Deer, she found a Lucky Beast that has the materials that you need to load up on Rhyolite- Jinmengyo instructed her disciple to prepare for her journey, so she could focus on Bald Eagle and Boomslang training, they needed help to reach the level of tension required to summon divine power.

-Nidhogg, I need your help over here- Jinmengyo asked the Wyrm that was sitting close nearby, as she saw Boomslang and Bald Eagle struggling, Nidhogg was starting to have her doubts.

-Yes?- Nidhogg asked, the Wyrm stood up and walked towards Jinmengyo, her scales making metallic noises as she advanced.

-You have the power of summoning, correct?- Jinmengyo asked recalling what Rhyolite had told her, that Nidhogg had attacked with replicas of deceased Friends, Rhyo had explained it to her.

-In a way, I do- Nidhogg smiled, she looked at Boomslang and Bald Eagle, to manifest Friends out of their personal memories.

-NO!- Bald Eagle and Boomslang said together, when they both recognized who had manifested, Cheetah with her missing legs.

-Relax, I'm in control of her now, she won't attack either of you until I say so- Nidhogg said smiling, amused these two Friends acted like this, when they had fought her quite valiantly before.

-She was the Fiend who infected me!- Bald Eagle said, feeling her legs shaking, the memories of the Bridge filling her mind again.

-Sorry, my Einherjars are generated based on the memories of my targets, I have zero control over this- Nidhogg explained to the Friends present, her control over the Einherjars began and ended with who they attacked, everything else was automatic.

-At least she isn't missing the lower half of her body this time- Boomslang said trying to be optimistic, she found that Cheetah was less disturbing, seeing how she looked when she was alive.

-Now, defend yourselves!- Nidhogg said summoning her spear, then she commanded Cheetah to attack the Battle Couple, a bit curious to see what surprise the Lovebirds would come up with.

-We aren't ready!- Boomslang said as she shielded Bald Eagle, who was cowering while holding her headwings with her hands.

-I guess it must be a long story- Nidhogg said unsummoning her Einherjar, she was certain that this wasn't time to practice anymore. Learning more about her new companions could be good, perhaps even better than having a practice battle with them, there would be plenty of time for that and more later on.

-We split up on the Human bridge between Kyoshu Island and Akushima Island, I was attacked by a Fiend who was cut-in half and desperate for Blood, Bald Eagle saved me and got infected- Boomslang explained to Nidhogg, as she tried to comfort Bald Eagle physically, she still felt guilty about what happened then.

Bald Eagle took a deep breath trying to calm down, as she was very embarrassed about her overreaction. Bald Eagle screamed taking flight, before quickly landing down in the same spot with tears running down her face, scattering the Friends around her.

-I'm so sorry about that!- Bald Eagle apologized, bowing before the surprised Friends, she had to do something brash to shake of her bad memories. Boomslang looked at her very concerned.

-Should we continue?- Nidhogg asked Jinmengyo, but before she could answer, Sphinx and Père David's Deer joined them.

-I think we are better off postponing training- Jinmengyo said.

-Yeah, today we should prepare a nice meal together, for our Friends that will be leaving soon- Père David's Deer suggested, thinking it would be a good way to spend this last day together.

-Why stop there? To celebrate a proper Feast you need music and dances as well- Nidhogg said, thinking that a party would be a great way to break the ice, to get to know the Crusaders.

-That sounds lovely, I'm in!- Sphinx said, she smiled thinking of lighting up the stage, Sphinx would love to dance for the Cadre.

-I see you don't want this departure to be solemn- Jinmengyo said amused but also relieved that the Crusaders remained in high spirits, keeping that going would be of utmost importance.

-What can we do to help?- Père David's Deer asked Jinmengyo, showing her interest to always do what was best for the Cadre, Jinmengyo found her an inspiration and wished to befriend her.

-Just follow me- Jinmengyo responded, she guided the Friends inside again, where she explained to them what they all had to do, to make a decent Feast in time with what they had at hand.

Bald Eagle and Boomslang were sent off to fish with Nidhogg, Sphinx and Père David's Deer stayed to help Jinmengyo set up the table as well as preparing everything else. Jinmengyo saw that Père David's Deer was very good at helping in the kitchen, she knew how to handle a knife and how to handle the cooking pots, Sphinx used her Medjai to perform the most menial tasks.

Once the rice and vegetables were ready, Jinmengyo only had to wait for the fish to arrive, to fry it and serve the meal to all.

-Anything else I can do?- Sphinx asked, she was already bored, as she had quickly finished doing her part thanks to the Medjai.

-Not at all- Jinmengyo answered, as she picked the drinks she would serve to the Crusaders, she decided not to serve alcohol.

-Your summons did everything for you!- Père David's Deer said annoyed, it was irksome watching the Medjai doing everything.

-They serve their Pharaoh, besides they do it better than I ever could, I'm kinda clumsy you know?- Sphinx said blushing a bit.

-That's not a real excuse to be so lazy, you shouldn't use your Astral Guardian so frivolously- Père David's Deer said scolding Sphinx, in a similar manner how she used to scold Bald Eagle.

-I'd like to see you do better!- Sphinx said huffing and pouting.

-Yeah, me too, I actually wonder…- Horus said, manifesting to briefly observe Père David's Deer, before he quickly vanished.

-If you are trying to scare me, it isn't going to work, ok?- Père David's Deer said, though she remained stoic for a moment, the Deer did do a double take when she saw Sphinx smiling at her.

-Relax, Sphinx and Horus only have the best in mind, for all of us- Jinmengyo said smiling, further worrying Père David's Deer.

-Could you stop beating around the bush and tell me what you two have in mind!?- Père David's Deer asked very exasperated.

-Tonight we are going to have fun, we will talk about our grim business later, ok?- Jinmengyo said in response, Sphinx agreed with her, no sense rushing ahead and spoiling the feast ahead.

-I suppose the best thing I can do is pretend that everything is okay, at least until the group is split, right?- Père David's Deer said sighing, understanding the logic of Jinmengyo and Sphinx.

-This is why all of us here believe in you- Sphinx said nodding.

-I have high hopes for you- Horus said fully manifesting, flying to land on Père David's Deer beret, as he had done in the past.

-Now, I just need Fish to start frying- Jinmengyo said smiling.

-Fried Fish?- Père David's Deer asked quite surprised, knowing that it would be cooked like that, it sounded very exotic to her.

-A bit of fat will not hurt your figure- Sphinx said leaning closer to Père David's Deer, she was curious to see if the Deer was a bit pudgy under her clothes, the air of mystery entertained her.

-Hands off! We aren't quite there yet!- Père David's Deer said, she blushed hard, blindsided at Sphinx's sudden bold approach.

-Don't be shy now, you saved my life! Horus told me about it!- Sphinx said finally moving in to cuddle Père David's Deer, who hit her with her staff, but Sphinx remained resolute regardless.

-Why is everyone I save always so clingy!- Père David's Deer screamed exasperated, she couldn't resist Sphinx's affections.

-You two, play nice, ok?- Jinmengyo said holding back a laugh.

-Is this a bad time?- Boomslang asked, she carried a big basket full of fish, Bald Eagle was peeking over Boomslang's shoulder.

-You just saved my life!- Père David's Deer said in an over the top manner, she yelped as Sphinx just continued cuddling her.

-Look at all the fish I managed to catch! The water surrounding Point Hope is full of life!- Bald Eagle said, blissfully unaware of Sphinx's intent, to her it was just a pair Friends getting along.

-You saved me as well, but I'm not gonna cuddle you, alright!?- Nidhogg said holding back a laugh, this made poor Père David's Deer squeal, which finally made Jinmengyo step in to save her.

-Alright! that's enough, just go sit at the table while I work in peace!- Jinmengyo said clapping her hands, the Crusaders did as ordered, none of them wanting to be scolded by Jinmengyo.

While the Crusaders eagerly awaited for their meal, all of them felt quite anxious knowing what was about to happen, even the cheerful Rhyolite remained silent and looked around nervously.

Eventually and before their food was ready, Père David's Deer decided to speak up, as it was the best moment to address the Cadre, before the Feast started and she had to ruin it for them.

-My fellow Crusaders, it has been an honor to lead you through this long journey, we lost many valuable Friends along the way. Let this Feast be in their name!- Père David's Deer said, as she stood up smiling while pouring Juice in the glass of each of her Crusaders, surprising the Cadre with how pretty her smile was.

-Let us toast for those victorious in Death!- Nidhogg said, she remembered those who believed in her myth, how they said it.

-Cheers!- The Crusaders said as one, they raised their glasses before drinking up, a sweet taste to wash away the bitterness.

-Meanies! You didn't even wait for me- Jinmengyo said pouting.

-Sorry, I just got carried away, seeing the entire group whole- Père David's Deer said, sitting down blushing hard, she hated to admit it, but she'd be the one saddest about the departure.

-Most of the group!- Nidhogg corrected her, as they were still missing the Ravens, that were still out there in a recon mission.

-Okay! The entire group minus those two!- Père David's Deer corrected her statement. She couldn't stop smiling seeing the Cadre that she had gathered, Maltese Tiger would be so happy to see her Deerie like this, surrounded by Friends once again.

-Food is ready, please hand out the plates and the silverware- Jinmengyo said before she left the scene, to start serving the food, the smell of fried fish filled the room almost instantly.

-Thanks for the meal!- The whole Cadre said together as one.

-Enjoy my pride and joy- Jinmengyo said proudly, sitting down to eat with the Crusaders, she loved the colourful and lively company.

The Feast passed by very slowly, each Friend was enjoying the food without rushing for once, to enjoy the taste and not have this last meal together to end way too quickly. Seeing each of the Crusaders fall silent, once every single Friend had finished eating, it made the table feel a bit too somber for Jinmengyo's liking. Jinmengyo brought in the dessert that she had prepared, as a surprise for the Cadre. It was something very simple but it was made with all of her love for those who were her Heroines.

-It looks "Great"!- Bald Eagle said wanting to be served first.

-What is this?- Boomslang asked, as Bald Eagle was about to start eating her slice, without waiting for Jinmengyo to answer.

-It's basically a really big muffin, Queque, that's what he used to call it- Jinmengyo answered, her eyes on Père David's Deer.

-Who used to call it that?- Nidhogg asked feeling quite curious.

-A Human- Jinmengyo said nonchalantly with a very soft smile.

-You always say very good things about Humans, it makes me wonder why they left Japari Park, you know?- Nidhogg asked pondering about Japari Park's past, that lead to it's poor state.

-They didn't leave because they wanted to, it was a cruel twist of fate- Rhyolite said remembering her old human crew, how she joined the Crusader Cadre, Humans were truly noble creatures.

-With how highly you speak of Humans, I do wanna meet them one day- Narwhal said remembering all the stories Jinmengyo, Rhyolite, Collared Peccary and Père David's Deer had told her.

-For now, you'll have to settle down... with just my stories, the Humans will not return anytime soon- Rhyolite said, stuttering once and then sighed, she still struggled to say long sentences.

-I wouldn't mind hearing your story!- Nidhogg said to Rhyolite.

-Yeah, tell it once again, my Strawberry- Collared Peccary said.

As Rhyolite began stating her date of creation and how she was programmed as an AI by the Humans, Sphinx stood up silently and walked away, Horus hinted Père David's Deer to follow her.

Père David's Deer put on her mask and tried to prepare herself, she knew that Sphinx would tell her, whatever secret she kept from the rest of the Cadre. Once the two Friends were on their

own Horus had the Medjai stand guard on the doors, that they just had walked past. Père David's Deer was already terrified.

-Sorry for the secrecy, but this is a very important matter, for Sphinx and for me as well- Horus said landing on Père David's Deer shoulder, the God bowed respectfully to her once again.

-You've earned Horus' trust, that is no small feat, you also saved my life and nursed me back to health- Sphinx said, she bowed before Père David's Deer, reaching out to kiss her hand.

-Stop making me blush and tell me what's the real deal!- Père David's Deer begged as that kind of courting always got to her.

-I'm sorry, I am just really grateful to you, okay?- Sphinx said.

-That's fine, I'm glad but I wanna know, this wait is getting to me!- Père David's Deer said, she saw Sphinx's standing up with her expression darkening, the Deer was intimidated a bit again.

Sphinx looked at Horus, he nodded at her, she finally spoke up.

-Horus thinks you could be the vessel of his bastard brother- Sphinx said, shocking Père David's Deer to the point the Deer had no response, she just stared at Sphinx in silent disbelief.

-You have proven to be resourceful, resilient and reliable, you could please him, hopefully- Horus said, his wing stroking Père David's Deer hair slowly, in a rather comforting and loving way.

-If you wish to stay, you must find an Astral Guardian that can protect you, I don't want you to get hurt or worse- Sphinx said.

-Since when do you just simply go and find an Astral Guardian willing to help you just like that!?- Père David's Deer said quite exasperated, Japari Park had gone totally insane within a single year, she couldn't fathom in having an Astral Guardian herself.

-You don't, simply put with how things are turning out, he can't sit idle anymore- Horus explained how an Astral Guardian could be available like that, it simply had no worthy host to use itself.

-Both Jinmengyo, Horus and I think you are fit to be the Friend to serve this Astral Guardian, that's still waiting in the sidelines of this conflict- Sphinx backed up Horus, she further explained why the secrecy around this matter, it was a big responsibility.

Père David's Deer thought about it, she was vulnerable without an Astral Guardian, but she enjoyed her privacy and being able to keep things to herself. Père David's Deer could no longer do any of that, with an Astral Guardian in tow, but she knew that it was her responsibility to get one and provide support to her Cadre.

-Okay, I'm up for it, I'll do what I can!- Père David's Deer said, earning a very pretty smile from Sphinx, while Horus did a very silly and happy dance, unfit for an Astral Guardian of his status.

-If you feel inclined to change your mind at any given moment, just say so, neither of us will think less of you- Horus said in a gentle tone, his comment really hurt Père David's Deer pride.

-I am not afraid!- Père David's Deer yelled in response, to her surprise Horus remained in silence, while Sphinx smiled at her in a touching way then she moved in to hug Père David's Deer.

That gesture confused Père David's Deer, while she knew that Sphinx did want to make it up to her for saving her life, this hug felt like something else. It felt as if Sphinx comforted Père David's Deer over something that would happen eventually, Sphinx's physical affection filled Père David's Deer with dread.

-You will be- Horus said, as if the Astral Guardian knew what Père David's Deer was thinking, the Deer shuddered and sank her face in Sphinx's bosom, Père David's Deer had to be brave.

Père David's Deer had nothing else to say, knowingly Sphinx guided her back to the Feast, where Rhyolite was still telling her story about her origin. About how her physical form and her consciousness were made by different people and became a single entity in the end. Père David's Deer thought about it and considered if that's how Astral Guardians and the Friends would coexist in the future, the idea of having one terrified her.

But for the sake of Japari Park and her Cadre, she'd let one use her as it's host, even if it was someone so dreadful that neither Horus or Sphinx dared to speak its name at all in her presence.

Even if it was a God of Death, Père David's Deer would earn its blessing, to see things through together to the very bitter end.


End file.
